Prohibited
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: Chris Jericho has made it his mission to get Trish Stratus back. What happens when his best friend who is almost like a brother to him falls for her? Will he ever get Trish back or lose her to his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:In this story Trish Stratus is still in the WWE as well as some former WWE Superstars and Divas. Thought I'd just tell you guys that, so you wouldn't get confused. Lol! Now on with the story!**

Trish sighed. '' He's never going to come.'' She said as she looked at the clock on the nighstand. It was past 9:00 p.m. and her boyfriend Chris Jericho was supposed to had met Trish an hour ago for their one year anniversary after being off and on again.

Trish's cell phone rang. She knew it was Chris by the way of her ringtone. His entrance them was her ringtone for him when he called. She didn't even want to answer the phone because she knew she would hear another excuse from him. She heard it day in day out. By now she was actually used to it.

'' Let me guess, your car broke down.'' Trish said annoyed.

'' Trish, I'm so sorry. I know tonight was our anniversary, but the guys dragged me here.''

'' Dragged you where?''

'' To the bar. I couldn't say no them.'' Chris said slowly.

'' But you can blow off your girlfriend and your anniversary for a night out with your friends? How many times are you going to keep making excuses before you get sick of them? You know what Chris, I am so sick of your bs. Tonight's our anniversary and you want to go out and drink with your friends.

'' Trish, I-

'' No. Don't Trish me. I'm so done with you. I thought our relationship could work, but it's done nothing, but tire me out. I'm sure when you do come back to the hotel one of your buddies will let you crash in their room because you're most definately not coming back here.'' Trish said angrily.

'' Trish we can work this out. I know we can.'' Chris said in protest.

'' Chris, I don't even think you just heard what I said. I'll have someone come pick up your stuff because I sure can't look at you. It'll hurt to much to do so.''

'' Trish-

'' Goodbye, Chris.'' Trish said and hung up her cell phone.

In frustration, Trish threw her cell phone against the nearby couch and collapsed on the bed. She slowly cried.

'' Damnit!'' Chris said.

'' What's wrong bro?'' Adam Copeland, Chris' best friend asked.

'' That was Trish. She just broke up with me.''

'' Why?'' The blonde man asked.

''...Tonight's our anniversary.'' Chris said in embarassment.

He knew it was a bad idea coming here knowing he and Trish already had something planned for tonight.

'' And you're here?'' Adam said.

'' Pretty dumb thing for me to do, aint it?''

'' Very.'' Adam said. '' Dude, you have to go to the hotel to make it up to her.''

'' I would, but there's one problem,''

'' What is it?''

'' She doesn't want to see my face. She even told me she's send someone to get my things.'' Chris said taking a sip of his beer.

Adam sat his beer down on the counter. '' Damn. She really doesn't, so how are you going to get your stuff?'' The younger Canadian asked.

'' I don't know.'' Then an idea popped in Chris' head. He put his hand on Adam's back and gave him a goofy smile.

'' Adam, old buddy, old pal...

'' Oh no. I'm not getting caught up between you and Trish's drama. I have enough of my own.''

'' But Adam, we're practically brothers. All I need you to do is get my things for me.''

'' And? I know there's something else.''

'' ...and talk to Trish for me. Will ya old buddy, old pal?''

'' Let me think...tick...tick...tick...an! No!''

'' Why not?'' Chris said practically jumping out of his seat.

'' Because I don't want to interfere in any drama between two close friends.''

'' But you did when you asked about me and Trish.''

'' I only did because you got off the phone cursing.''

'' Still, look dude, if you do this for me I won't ask you anything else until tomorrow.''

'' Until tomorrow?''

'' Don't push it, bud.'' Chris said.

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. '' Okay, I'll do it.''

'' Yes! I won't ask you for anything else until tomorrow.''

'' Yeah, yeah, yeah.'' Adam said taking a swig of his beer.

Adam and Chris finished the last of their beers and drove back to the hotel.

The Lobby

'' Okay, while I get another room you go to Trish's, got it?'' Chris said.

'' I'm not dumb, Chris. Yeah I got it.''

'' Good.'' Chris said. '' I'll be back in a bit.''

Adam nodded and rolled his eyes when Chris turned around to walk away. Adam got on the elevator and walked to Trish's room.

He stood outside of her room for a minute before knocking on the door. He didn't know what was going to come to him as soon as she opened the door. He was sure she had it out for Chris.

Adam finally knocked on the door.

'' Who's there?'' Trish asked sniffling.

'' It's me, Adam. I'm by myself Trish, so you don't have to worry about seeing Chris. He's not here.''

Trish opened the door and wiped her tears away as she sniffled. '' I believe you.'' She said.

'' Can I come in?'' Adam asked.

'' Sure.'' Trish said and scooted to the side to let Adam inside.

'' I heard about what happened between you and Chris...'' Adam said walking inside of the room.

'' Wow. Who knew word would spread around that fast.'' Trish said taking a seat on the couch.

'' Chris told me.''

Trish scoffed with a smile. '' Figures.''

'' He really loves you, Trish.'' Adam said.

'' Does he, Adam? Because it sure doesn't feel like it. I got stood up by boyfriend on our anniversary just so he could go out and hang with his friends. I thought Chris changed since the last time we were together, but he really didn't, so now I'm the one looking stupid because I'm just too nice to realize Chris doesn't care about me or our relationship.''

'' Trish, he does and I'm not gonna lie he does do the stupidest things, believe me I know. You have to give him another chance Trish. I'm sure he'll do better the next time.''

'' You see, Adam there is no next time. I am done with Chris. He's a great guy, but at the same time he's also an idiot.''

'' That I agree with, but-

'' Good. Now that we agree on something you can go.'' Trish said standing to her feet.

'' Trish, I'm your friend, don't shut me out because of what just happened between you and Chris.''

'' I'm not shutting you out...I'm telling you to leave.''

'' Look. I am trying to help you!'' Adam said in frustration as he stood to his feet never taking his eyes off Trish.

'' You're not helping you're making things worse!'' Trish argued.

'' Then what do you want me to do?''

'' I want you to just leave!'' Trish said and collapsed on the couch.

Adam walked over to the couch and sat next to Trish. He put his hand on her back. Trish sat up and put her arms around Adam and cried even more.

'' I'm so sorry.'' Adam said holding her close to his body.

'' It's ok. Please, Adam...just hold me.'' She said.

'' Anything for you, Trish.''

Trish cried a little longer until she felt like she could cry no more. She had been crying for almost twenty minutes and Adam did not say a word. He just sroked her hair and back as he hold her close. He was so worried about Trish that he had forgot all about what else he was supposed to do for Chris. Even if had remembered he would've stayed with Trish anyway.

**Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

'' How ya doin'?'' Adam asked Trish.

'' Better. I feel like I've cried enough over him.'' She said.

Adam nodded. '' If you want I can stay the night with you.''

'' That's not needed. I just needed a shoulder to cry on and you were there for me.'' Trish said.

Adam just smiled. '' And I'm happy to be there for you.''

Trish smiled back and got off the couch and walked to the cart of food sitting near the bed.

She sighed. '' All of this food gone to waste.'' She said looking at the treats and hors de orves.

'' Not technically.'' Adam said standing up from the couch. '' I mean we can always eat it.''

Trish looked at Adam and smiled. '' It's cold now. I really don't think you'd enjoy eating warm hors de orves and drinking warm wine. '' Trish said.

Adam walked up to the tray and grabbed an hors de orve and ate it.

'' No it's not.'' He said talking with his mouth full.

'' Hey! Didn't your mother ever teach you to eat with your mouth closed?'' Trish asked playully.

'' She did, but that's never stopped me.'' Adam said eating another one.

Trish rolled her eyes with a smile.

'' I'm in the mood for a steak! Room service!'' He said going to the telephone.

'' Are you seriously going to order a steak at 9:30 at night?'' Trish asked.

'' Why not? People order food later than that. I wonder should I order pasta too. Ooh! And a potatoe to go with that steak.''

'' Why don't you just order the whole menu.'' Trish said smiling.

'' That could work.''

'' Adam. No!'' Trish said running to him.

'' Yes is the kitchen open? It is? Great. I'd like a steak, some fettucine alfredo, a steak, and two bottles of beer, please.'' Adam said. Um...

'' Adam!'' Trish said.

'' Yes. That will be all. Thank you so much, sir.'' He said and and hung up the phone.

'' I thought you were going to order the whole menu.'' Trish said with a smile.

'' I was only jokin'.'' Adam said with a goofy smile on his face.

''I thought you were eating the food over there.'' Trish said pointing to the tray of food.

'' Not anymore. Time for some real food.'' Adam said.

Trish smiled shaking her head at her best friend.

A knock came to the door.

'' I'll get it.'' Adam said and went to the door.

Adam opened the door.

'' Hello, sir.''

'' Hey.'' Adam said. '' Here's you go.'' He said giving the bellboy a tip.

'' Thanks. You have a good one, sir.''

'' You too.'' Adam said and pushed the cart inside the room.

'' So who's the other beer for?''

'' You.'' Adam said.

'' Me? I barely drink beer.''

'' More for me then.'' Adam said. He took the top off of the food.

'' That steak is huge!'' Trish said.

'' I know. Come on let's split it.'' Adam said pulling out two forks.

'' I'm really not in the mood to eat.''

'' Come on Trish you have to eat something.'' Adam said seriously.

Trish sighed. '' Only a little.'' She said taking a seat on the bed.

'' Cool.'' Adam said and took a seat next to Trish on the bed.

He put the plate of steak between them and gave Trish a fork.

'' Thank you.'' She said.

'' Welcome.'' He said cutting the steak.

'' Wanna watch a movie?'' Trish asked.

'' Sure. I don't mind.''

'' Okay. What type of movie? Horror, romance, action, WWE?''

'' How about...about WWE?'' Adam said.

'' Okay. I have Summerslam and Royal Rumble all volumes, WM 23, and a new DVD I bought called...Edge a Decade of Decadance.'' Trish said.

'' How about WM.'' Adam chuckled.

'' Well I wanna watch Summerslam .''

'' Does this really have to turn into a debate?'' Adam asked playfully.

'' Yes it does.''

'' I wanna see The Undertaker's undefeated streak.''

'' But I wanna see The Undertaker tear you apart in the Hell in a Cell.''

'' Hey!''

'' Well he did.'' Trish said.

'' Okay. I'll admit he did and because I'm not ashamed we will watch SS.''

''Yay!'' Trish said clapping her hands.

'' Hurry before the steak gets cold.'' Adam said.

'' Don't rush.''

'' I'm not!''

'' You are.''

'' Whatever!'' Adam said smiling.

Trish popped in the movie and sat back down on the bed.

'' Here taste.'' Adam said feeding Trish a piece of steak.

'' Mmm.'' She said.

Adam smiled.

'' I'm really glad you're here.'' Trish said.

'' I'm glad I'm here too. You know this better than any anniversary I had with my past girlfriends minus the nookie.''

'' Adam!'' Trish said smacking his chest.

'' I was only joking!''

'' What would your mother say, mister.''

'' She's very, very dissapointed in me.''

'' I don't blame her.''

Adam and Trish watched the movie and talked all night. Since they were going to the same place tomorrow Adam spent the night in Trish's room.

'' Goodnight, Trish.'' Adam said laying on the couch.

'' Goodnight, Adam.'' Trish said looking at him as she laid in her bed.

Adam took off his shirt and yawned. He then pulled the covers over his body and laid back down. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

Trish was still awake. She saw Adam was shivering and grabbed another cover out of the closet. She laid the cover over Adam's shivering body and pulled his hair out of his face. Before laying back down Trish gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'' Sweet dreams, Adam.'' She said and got back in bed.

Adam didn't get the job done of convincing Trish to come back to Chris. What will Chris say about this?

Review please.

Oh and thanks for the reviews** Ainat and Tigerchik01**. You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day

Trish woke up and noticed Adam was not aronud.

'' Adam!'' Trish called out.

There was no answer, so she decided to get out of bed and look for him. She walked inside of the kitchen and saw Adam pouring some orange juice in a glass.

'' Here I am.'' He said with a smile.

'' I thought you left.'' Trish said walking towards him.

'' No. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.'' He said handing her the glass of orange juice.

'' Thanks and it's not like you couldn't have woken me up. I wasn't going to rip your head off.''

Adam chuckled. '' I know. I just wanted to say bye while you were awake... and I wanted us to eat breakfast together before we left for the arena.

'' Aw. That's so sweet.''

'' Well you're my best friend, so...

'' I know, so where is the breakfast?'' Trish said looking around the kitchen.

'' Oh I didn't cook. I ordered it from service. You know I can't cook.''

'' Yes you can. I like your chocolate chip cookies you made me for Christmas.''

'' Those were just cookies, Trish.''

'' Very good cookies that came straight from your heart.'' She said laying a finger upon his chest.

'' You know they weren't all that.'' Adam said.

'' They were.''

A knock then came to the door.

'' I think that's room service. Come on.'' Trish said and walked into the room to answer the door.

Trish answered the door.

'' Goodmorning.'' Trish said.

'' Goodmorning, Ms.'' The bellboy said.

'' Morning.'' Adam said to the bellboy.

'' Goodmorning to you too, sir.'' He nodded as he pushed the cart of food inside the room. There were croissants, bagles, eggs, and english muffins as well as fruit that sat on the cart.

'' What didn't you get?'' Trish asked Adam.

'' I just got what I thought you'd like, okay?'' Adam said with a smile.

Trish giggled. '' Thank you so much.''

'' Any time. You two enjoy your morning and breakfast.'' The bellboy said.

'' You two.'' Adam and Trish said in unison.

The bellboy smiled and left out the door.

'' So what should we start with?'' Trish said.

'' I don't know, maybe the croissants.''

'' Croissants it is. How about some fresh fruit on the side?''

'' Fine by me.''

'' Great. On the patio?'' Trish asked.

'' Patio it is.'' Adam said smiling.

''Shall we go then?''

'' We shall.''

Trish threw her head back in laughter and followed Adam outside on the balconly.

Outside

It really was nice outside. The sun was shining and not a gray cloud in sight.

Trish exhaled. '' Gosh, it's so nice out here.'' She said as she looked at the sunny sky and the people at the park near the hotel. Everyone was out playing frisbee, jogging, and playing with their dogs.

'' Too bad we have to be at the arena soon.'' Adam said.

'' I know.'' She said sadly as she looked at a few couples outside holding hands as they walked through the park.

Adam noticed the now sad look on Trish's face.

'' What's wrong?''

'' Nothing. Just thinking.'' Trish replied.

'' About Chris?''

'' Yeah.''

It made her sad looking at the happy couples knowing her and Chris used to be like that. Everytime they did stay at a hotel together they would always walk down the street hand in hand at night making all of the other couples jealous. Now she was the one longing to have a relationship like that. The last time her and Chris even held hands was the month before.

'' I know it's hard looking at all of those other couples out there. I feel the same way sometimes.'' Adam said.

'' You really don't show it.''

'' Yeah well I don't show alot of things.''

'' I would've have never known that until today.'' Trish said.

'' Well now you do.'' Adam said smiling.

Trish just smiled.

Adam and Trish continued eating their breakfast. After eating breakfast Adam left Trish's room and went to Chris' to drop off his things.

Chris' Room

'' Bout time you came. I had to sleep in my good clothes.'' Chris said.

'' Sorry. I was busy last night.'' Adam said handing Chris the rest of his things.

'' Too busy to talk to Trish for me?'' Chris asked seriously.

'' That's what I was busy with. I think you should talk to her by yourself.'' Adam suggested.

'' She doesn't want anything to do with me, Adam.''

'' Chris, just talk to her. You both work at the same place and you're two grown adults. Nothing is going to go wrong if you try to genuinely work things out with her.''

'' What if she doesn't want to?''

'' Then you have no choice but to move on. You can't force her to be with you.''

'' I know that, '' Chris said. '' I just don't know I how I should approach her.''

'' Well think of something. It's 9:20 am and we have to be at the arena at 10:00 am.

Chris sighed. '' That's not enough time to get my thoughts together. I'll think of something. Thanks for talking to her anyway, man.'' Chris said.

'' No problem.'' Adam said. '' I'll see you at the arena.''

'' Alright. Thanks again, Adam for talking to her for me.''

'' Anytime. '' He said opening the door. '' Oh and Chris?''

'' Yeah?''

'' Don't ask me to do anything else like this ever again. It's not my place to do so.''

'' I won't.''

'' Good.'' Adam said and went out the door.

Later That Day(The Arena)

Adam and Chris were inside the men's locker room on the bench watching a match on the monitor. It was Trish vs Melina.

'' She's been avoiding me all day. What should I do?'' Chris asked.

'' Stop waiting for her to talk to you and just the break the ice.'' Adam said.

'' How?'' Chris asked.

'' Will stop asking me and just do it. How hard can it be?''

'' You know what I have an idea. When she finishes her match I'm gonna wait for her right by the gorilla and apologize for what I did to her on our anniversary. After tonight she will be mine again.''

_How can you be so sure? _Adam thought.

'' You hear me, Adam?''

Adam snapped out of his thoughts. '' Oh yeah. Great idea.''

'' Really?''

'' Yeah, man. I'm sure you'll be back together in no time.'' The blonde man said to his best friend.

'' Alright!'' Chris said with a big smile.

Adam just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew it wasn't going to work but didn't even bother to say anything. Chris was a grown man and if he failed that was his problem not Adam's. He was tired of trying to help the man knowing he truly didn't deserve Trish.

Will Chris' plan work to get Trish back? Keep reading and you'll find out.

Thanks for the reviews **Ainat, Trishrocks, and jcott3**!


	4. Chapter 4

Trish's match was finally over.

'' I'll tell you the good news when I get back.'' Chris said as walked out of the locker room.

'' I hope this plan works.'' Adam said.

'' It will.'' Chris said before shutting the door.

'' What plan?'' Mark Calaway asked.

'' Just a plan to get Trish back. I have nothing to do with it, so I'm just going to sit back and see how this all plays out.'' Adam said.

'' They're broken up?'' Mark said.

'' Yeah. Trish broke up with him last night for standing her up on their anniversary, '' Adam sighed. '' She was so hurt I had to stay the night with her.''

'' It's good that you did. I'm pretty sure she needed a friend after that happened.''

'' She did. I'm glad I stayed with her, though.'' Adam said.

'' You didn't?'' Randy Orton interjected.

'' No. I didn't. Trish is my friend. I could never have sex with her.''

'' You did what?'' John Cena said cutting into the conversation also.

After John said that all of the men in the locker room began to talk and whisper.

'' I didn't do anything except comfort Trish, okay?'' Adam said.

'' For what?'' Dave Bautista questioned.

'' The last time I discuss anything in the locker room.'' Adam said angirly and walked out of the locker room.

All of the men were still going crazy over a misunderstood statement. Adam knew a rumour was going to spread by the end of the show.

He saw Chris and Trish talking over by the gorilla. He didn't want to look suspicious, so he casually took out his cell phone and pretended to check his messages as he overheard the former couple talking to eachother.

'' I'm so sorry about what happened the other night, Trish. I never meant to hurt you the way I did.''

_Bullshit. _Adam thought.

'' Chris-

'' Please, Trish, just hear me out. I know what I did was stupid, but I'm apologizing to you now and asking for your forgivness.''

'' Chris, what you did to me was beyond stupid. You skipped our anniversary just so you could have a few drinks at a damn bar. You knew our anniversary was that night and did you care? No you did not.''

_That's it, Trish. Tell him off! Stop it, you have nothing to do with this. _Adam thought.

'' I did care, but Trish that's in the past and none of that matters. Most people don't get the chance to start over again and Trish, we do.''

'' There is no we, Chris. I told you I was done with you, so what makes you think I would go back to you after what you did to me last night and numerous of other times?''

'' Trish, please-

'' Chris, save it for someone who cares because I sure don't.'' Trish said and walked away.

After hearing the whole conversation, Adam looked up and his eyes met Chris'. He knew heard the whole thing. Chris stared at Adam for a few seconds then walked away as well.

Women's Locker Room

Trish walked into the women's locker room and sat on the couch and slowly cried. As Trish cried a Diva entering the locker room rushed over as soon as she saw her crying.

'' Trish, what's wrong?'' Mickie James asked.

'' It's nothing, Mickie. I've got alot of things on my mind. That's all.''

'' Trish, we're friends, you can tell me anything.'' Mickie said.

'' I'm fine, Mickie.'' Trish said wiping a few tears away as she gave a fake smile to the brunette Diva.

'' I want to believe you, but I can't, Trish, but if you say you're okay, then I can't argue with you.''

'' Thanks, Mick.''

'' No problem.'' She said with a small smile and walked to her locker.

Trish sighed and stood to her feet and went to her locker to get her things ready for her shower. After getting her things together she went into the showers and showered for fifteen minutes. When she left out of the showers she went back to her locker and put on her clothes and got ready to leave the arena. She told all of the Divas goodbye and walked out of the arena.

Trish walked out on the parking lot. Once she was out there she was realized she didn't drive to the arena and needed to find a ride, but who? She sure didn't want to ask Adam. He had done enough for her.

Trish turned on her heel and she immidetaly bumped into a certain someone after starting on her feet. Trish smiled when she realized it was Adam she had bumped into.

'' Still need a ride?'' He asked.

'' I did, but I was just going to ask one of the girls for one.'' Trish said.

'' Why? When you can just ride with me.'' Adam asked.

'' I didn't want to ask you for anything else. I mean you've done so much for me and I really wouldn't feel comfortable asking you for something else.''

'' Trish, it's just a ride and I have no problem whatsoever doing a favor for a friend.'' He said.

Trish smiled. '' Thanks. I really could use that ride.''

'' Sure.'' Adam smiled.

The two friends walked to Adam's car and were off to the hotel.

Hmm...Adam didn't want Trish going back to Chris. I think he likes her. What do you guys think? As I always say keep reading and you'll find out.


	5. Chapter 5

'' Thanks so much much for the ride, Adam. You don't know how grateful I am.'' Trish said.

'' No problem, Trish. You've done things for me in the past, so I wanna do the same for you.'' Adam said.

Trish smiled. _'' He's so sweet.'' _She thought.

'' I was going to grab some ice cream before I went back to the hotel. Wanna join me?''

'' I'm really not in the mood for ice cream tonight. Can you just take me back to the hotel?''

'' Uh...sure.'' Adam said feeling a bit rejected.

Trish laughed inside as she looked at Adam's face. He always was easy to fool. Not wanting to carry on much longer with the trick she finally said yes.

''...Of course I'll go with you, Adam.'' She said smiling.

'' Really?'' Adam asked looking over at her.

'' Why wouldn't I?''

'' Because you said weren't in the mood.''

'' I was only joking. You know you really are easy to fool.'' Trish said with a smile.

'' And how many times have you told me this?'' Adam said smiling also.

'' Too many times. You'd think you'd actually listen by now.''

'' Hey!'' Adam said playfully.

'' Oh. I'm sorry.'' Trish said and patted his shoulder.

The Ice Cream Parlor

'' So what kind of flavor did you have in mind?'' Adam asked Trish.

'' I don't know, maybe chocolate.'' Trish said looking at the menu. ''Ooh or maybe the "Strawberry Banana Rendezvous". What about you, what are you getting?''

'' I was thinking about getting the "Oreo Overload!'' Adam said with a big smile.

Trish giggled. '' I forgot how much you liked Oreos.''

'' Uh-huh.'' Adam said.

Adam and Trish walked up to the counter and ordered their cones.

'' Hey how about we eat on the bench outside?'' Trish said.

'' Sounds like a plan.'' Adam said.

'' Great.''

The two walked out of the ice cream parlor and went outside. The two took their seats and began talking.

'' Tonight was such a nice night out here I really didn't want to eat inside or in the car. I hope you don't mind.'' Trish said.

'' Of course not. I was going to ask did you want to eat out here also.'' Adam said.

'' Yeah I did, so shall we dig in?''

'' We shall!'' Adam said and stuck his spoon in his ice cream.

Trish giggled as she ate her ice cream.

'' My God this is the best ice cream I have ever eaten!'' Adam said standing to his feet. '' What about yours?''

'' It's good. I think yours is better than mines, though.'' Trish said.

'' Wanna try?'' Adam asked sitting back down.

'' No. I'm good. I have my "Strawberry Banana Rendezvous" right here with me.''

'' You sure?''

''...Maybe just a little taste.''

Adam smiled and scooped up some ice cream and fed it to Trish.

'' How does that taste?'' Adam asked as he slowly removed the spoon from her mouth.

'' Good.'' She said softly.

Adam smiled once more. '' Better than yours?''

'' Oh. So much better.'' Trish said with a smile. '' How about you try.'' She said holding her spoon up.

Adam scooted towards Trish and gladly accepted her offering.

'' Mmm.'' He said licking the ice cream of his bottom lip.

Adam and Trish stayed at the ice cream parlor a little longer then went back to the hotel.

The Hotel

The two finally arrived at the hotel. Adam parked his car and removed his key from the ignition. He looked over at Trish and saw she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her up Adam got her out of the car and carried her inside of the hotel.

Adam caught the elevator and reached he and Trish's floor. He walked to his room and pulled out his card key to unlock the door. Once Adam got inside the room he walked over to the spare bed and laid Trish down on it. Trish woke up once he laid her down.

She woke up with a smile. '' You know you really didn't have to carry me upstairs.'' She said.

'' I know, but I wanted to anyway.'' Adam said sitting beside her on the bed.

'' Thanks.''

'' Anytime.'' Adam said softly.

Trish got out of bed and walked to the door.

'' Where are you going?'' Adam said.

'' To my room.'' She replied.

'' Well at least let me walk you back there.''

'' It's right across the hall, Adam. I'll be fine.''

'' If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Come on.'' He said and walked her to her room.

The two were standing outside Trish's room.

'' Now was that really a far walk?'' Trish said.

'' No, but I'm glad I walked you over here anyway. If something did happen to you I'd be crushed.'' Adam said pulling a stray hair out of Trish's face.

'' Thanks.''

Adam nodded. '' Well I'll see you later, Trish.'' Adam said.

'' Bye, Adam.'' She said and walked inside of her room.

Trish closed the door and rested her head on the door. '' What a night.'' She said.

Trish's cellphone then rang. It was Amy.

'' Hey, Ames.'' She said.

'' Tell me it's not true.'' Amy said.

'' What's not true?''

'' You and Adam. There's a rumor going around saying that you two slept together while you were with Chris.'' Amy said.

'' What?'' Trish said in disbelief.

'' That's what I said, so is true?'' Amy asked.

'' No it's not true! I'm not even with Chris anymore. Who told you this?''

'' The whole locker room was talking about it after you guys left together, so that's how I heard about it.''

Trish sighed. '' It's always a rumor going around in that locker room and like a fool almost everyone believes it.''

'' You're right. There's a few people who don't believe it and I'm one of them. I just had to make sure that the rumor wasn't true.''

'' I know what you mean. Thanks so much for telling me, Ames.''

'' No problem, Trish. See you later.''

'' See you.'' Trish said and hung up her cell.

'' Damn locker room!'' She said and threw her cell phone on the couch.

Just when her week couldn't get any worse a rumor spread. How was this thing going to disperse? And how did it even start?

_'' Adam probably told the guys in the locker room about what happened between me and Chris. How could he?'' _She thought.

Trish walked into the bathroom and took her shower and put on her pajamas. She then got in bed.

_'' That bastard!'' _Trish thought. _'' He's going to have a whole lot of explaining to do come tomorrow.'' _She thought again.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day

Adam woke up to someone knocking on his hotel room door. Adam stretched and walked to the door.

When Adam opened the door he was suddenly slapped in the face.

Adam held his face as his jaw dropped. '' What was that for?'' He said still holding his cheek.

'' How could you?'' Trish said angrily.

'' How could I what?'' Adam asked. He didn't know what was going on nor did he know why Trish was so angry with him.

'' How could you tell the guys about me and Chris' breakup? I trusted you!''

'' Trish, please I can explain.'' Adam said trying to calm her down.

'' Oh I know you can explain and you're going to do that right now.''

Adam sighed. '' It's not what you think. I was talking to Mark about what happened between you and Chris. Then the guys turned it into one big misunderstanding. That's it.''

'' That's it? Because of you, Adam, there's a rumor going around that we slept together!''

'' It wasn't like that, Trish and I truly didn't mean for that rumor to happen.'' Adam said sincerely.

'' You really don't understand the damage that you've caused, do you? Now I have to go in that locker room and face all of those people who thinks we slept together. I already have enough problems as it is and this is not doing any justice for me. I thought that I could come to you for anything and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone knowing other than me and you, but I guess I was wrong.'' Trish said.

'' Trish, you can come to me for anything. It was a mistake I made and I'm sorry for that. Look when we go into the arena, I'm going to set everyone straight about what really happened, okay?'' He said looking into her eyes.

'' Whatever, Adam.'' She said and left his room.

Trish walked down the hall to the elevator.

'' Bastard!'' Trish said as she entered the elevator.

'' You okay?'' A voice said.

Trish turned around and noticed Mark was leaning against the wall of the elevator. She was so angry she didn't even notice he was on the elevator with her.

'' Oh hey, Mark. I didn't even see you right there.'' She said.

'' I saw you and I see you don't look so happy. Why?''

'' Take a guess.''

'' I really don't know why.'' Mark chuckled.

Trish sighed. '' There's a rumor going around that me and Adam slept together.''

Mark sighed. '' Damnit!'' He said under his breath.

'' Mark, what did he say to you?''

'' The only thing he told me was that you and Chris were broken up and that he was there to comfort you. The guys turned what Adam said into one big misunderstanding. I should've known a rumor was going to start after talking to him about this.'' He said.

'' You didn't know about it?''

'' No. I got tired of them talking about you and Adam, so I decided to leave the locker room. I knew I shouldn't have asked him while were in that locker room knowing rumors started in there. I shouldn't have asked him about you and Chris in general.'' Mark confessed.

'' It's ok. I just can't believe he'd discuss my relationship in front of all of those other men.''

'' He didn't. He originally was talking to me about the breakup, then Orton and Cena got into it. After that the whole locker room started going crazy about you two sleeping together. I'm so sorry, Trish.''

Trish leaned her head on the elevator wall and closed her eyes. '' It's alright.'' She said.

She felt so bad about going off on Adam and she didn't even know the whole story as to how the rumor even got started. She thought Adam had been discussing her breakup with everyone in the locker room, when in reality he was only explaining what happened to Mark.

'' It wasn't my business and I know-

Trish opened her eyes. '' Mark, it's fine really. I'm just glad to know that you don't believe the rumor. You don't, do you?''

'' Of course not.''

'' Good.'' Trish said sadly.

'' Cheer up, hon.'' Mark said putting a hand on her shoulder.

'' Mark, how I can cheer up knowing there's a rumor swarming around the entire locker room about me?''

'' Don't worry about it, okay? Me and Adam will find a way to resolve this. We owe to you.'' He said.

'' Thanks, Mark.'' She said and gave him a hug.

'' No problem.''

Trish and Mark got off the elevator and into the lobby.

'' I'll see you at the arena, okay?''

''...Okay.''

'' Don't worry about this, Trish.'' He said putting his hand back on her shoulder.

'' I'm trying not to.'' She said.

Mark gave a small smile and walked away.

Trish sighed once again and took a seat on one of the couches in the lobby as debated on whether to go to the arena or not. She also wondered how was she going to talk to Adam after biting his head off. She now knew what really went on and how Adam really didn't mean for the rumor to start. She hoped to God Chris didn't know about the rumor as well. Knowing him he would try to attack Adam if he heard about it.

Trish could picture Chris attacking Adam for thinking he and Trish slept together. The image wasn't pretty at all.

'' Trish, you not going to the arena?'' A voice said.

Trish didn't say anything. She was still thinking about Chris attacking Adam.

'' Trish.'' Torrie Wilson said shaking her friend.

Trish snapped out her thoughts. '' Huh?''

Torrie giggled. '' Are you not going to the arena?''

'' I don't know, Tor.'' She replied.

'' Is it because of that rumor?'' She asked taking a seat next to Trish on the couch.

'' You know about it too? Word really does travel fast in that arena.''

'' Yeah I do, but I don't believe it. I mean Adam is like a brother to you. Plus I know you would never cheat on Chris.''

'' No I wouldn't, but that none of that even matters because we're not even together anymore.''

Torrie's brown eyes widened. '' Oh my gosh! Why?''

Trish told Torrie the whole story.

'' Aw, Trish. I'm so sorry.''

'' Don't be. It was bound to happen anyway. Tor, when you get to the arena, tell Steph I wish I could make it to the show, but I'm not feeling too well.''

'' Trish, you know I can't lie to Steph and besides why do you care what others think about you? You know you and Adam didn't sleep together, so why does it matter if you did or didn't to anybody else?''

'' Because they know I didn't, Tor. They just wanted something to talk about as always.''

'' Trish, you have to go. What are you going to do, sit here until the rumor dies down?''

'' That's a possibility.'' The Canadian Diva said.

'' Trish.'' Torrie said as she gave her best friend a look.

'' What?''

'' I'm going to drag you there if you don't decide to go.''

'' I'm not, so I guess you're going to be dragging me there.'' Trish said as she fell back onto the couch.

'' Let's go.'' Torrie said standing to her feet and pulling Trish's arm.

'' Torrie!''

'' What's going on?'' Amy said walking towards the two quarreling Divas.

'' Thank God you're here. Trish had decided not to the arena because of that dumb rumor.''

'' Torrie!'' She said.

'' Well it's true.'' She said. '' Will you give me a hand?'' She asked Amy.

'' Sure.'' Amy said and went on the other side of Torrie to get Trish off the couch.

Trish gasped. '' You cannot force me to go.''

'' Oh, but we are.'' Amy said grabbing Trish's bag.

The three women left the hotel for the arena.

Review Please.

Thanks for the reviews **jcott3, Ainat, and Trishrocks**.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam was in his room getting ready to go the arena when he received a phone call. It was Mark.

'' Hello?'' Adam said.

'' Adam?''

'' Yeah?''

'' Well do you know about the rumor?'' Mark asked.

Adam sighed. '' Yeah I do and I really need to do something about it before Chris finds out if he hasn't already.'' He replied.

'' We are.'' Mark said.

'' We?''

'' You heard right.'' Mark said. '' Had we not been discussing anything about Trish and Chris the rumor wouldn't have started.''

'' I know. Did you have any plans in mind as to how to disperse this rumor?'' Adam asked.

'' I did, but it would require getting everyone in the locker room together in order to do so.''

'' You mean like a locker room discussion?''

'' Correct. The only way this rumor will dissapear is if we set everyone straight about it.''

'' True. We should get everyone together once we get to the arena or are you there now?''

'' I'm on my way there. Once I get there I'll get everyone together you just make sure you come.'' Mark said.

'' I can do that.''

'' Good. I'll see you shortly.'' Mark said.

'' Alright. See you there.''

'' Bye.'' Mark said and hung up his cellphone.

Adam exhaled. '' I hope this plan works.'' He said and continued getting dressed.

The Arena

Adam walked inside the arena. He walked to the men's locker room and paused for a few seconds before going inside. He was so nervous that his palms began sweating. He didn't know what to expect when he walked inside of that locker room. He was pretty sure everyone was going to be talking about him once he walked inside. Putting his thoughts to the side, Adam finally walked inside the men's locker room.

When Adam walked in he could feel everyone's eyes staring at him. He didn't even have to look at them because he just felt it.

'' Now that everyone's here we can discuss this issue.'' Mark said.

He was standing in the front of the locker room while everyone else was sitting on a bench or either standing up. The room was dead silent. When Mark called for a locker room discussion everyone gave their attention to him. The room was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. You could also feel the tension flying though the air, especially between Adam and Trish.

Before Adam took a seat on the bench he quickly glanced over at Trish. She was sitting next to a few of the Divas on the far end of the bench with a nervous look on her face. She was probably just as nervous as Adam was. He looked around to see was Chris around and finally noticed he was not by the way of the monitor. He was out in the ring about to do a promo.

'' I'd like everyone's undivided attention so we can resolve this conflict that is taking place in this locker room. I'm pretty sure each and every one of you know what I'm talking about.'' Mark said looking at all over the Superstars and Divas.

'' Whatever, man. I don't have time for this.'' Randy Orton said starting for the door.

Mark quickly got to the door and blocked it before Orton could reach it.

'' Randy, sit back down.'' Mark said looking in Orton's eyes.

'' For what? We all know you're talking about Adam sleeping with Trish.'' Orton said with a smirk on his face as he looked at Adam.

'' You stupid son of a bitch, I told you before I didn't sleep with her!'' Adam said standing to his feet and pointing in Orton's face.

'' Randy!'' Trish said in anger as she stood to her feet also.

'' Oh really? Then how come I saw you leave out of Trish's hotel room the morning before? Trish don't even bother trying to deny it because I saw him.'' Randy said.

'' You're right he did come out of my room...aftering comforting me from my breakup with Chris.'' Trish said. '' You have no right to say what we've been doing and you don't know the whole story. None of you do!'' Trish said now talking to the whole locker room.

'' Trish, it's ok, calm down.'' Mark whispered.

'' I mean who are you going to believe Adam who is known for stealing his best friend's women and Trish or me?'' Orton said.

'' That's enough from you.'' Mark said grabbing Orton by his arm and taking him outside the locker room.

'' So it's not true?'' Dave asked. He didn't know who to actually believe.

Trish shook her head and left out the locker room.

'' You know it's not.'' Adam said and left out the locker room to go after Trish.

Adam looked all around the arena for Trish. He had been looking for her for about ten minutes now and still no sign of her. Adam decided to go outside when out of nowhere he was knocked in the back by someone.

'' You son of a bitch! I should've known you were sleeping with her behind by back! Get the fuck up!'' He said standing Adam to his feet and throwing him into some steel trash cans nearby. Adam fell to the floor holding his head. Chris was about to strike Adam again when elbowed Chris in the nose causing Chris to stumble back and giving Adam enough time to punch Chris in the jaw and tackle him outside the door of the arena.

The fight led outside onto the parking lot. Both men exchanged punches until Chris pushed Adam into a car and began to stomp him.

'' How you like that, Adam? Huh?'' Chris said.

'' Chris, stop!'' Trish said coming over to the two with tears still in her eyes.

'' Hey, break it up!'' Mark said running outside along with Paul Levesque.

Paul and Mark broke up the two men.

''I thought you were my friend, Adam.'' Chris said as being held back by Paul.

'' Fuck you! You know I would never sleep with Trish. The rumor isn't true.'' Adam said trying to break away from Mark's grip.

'' Yeah. Right!'' Chris shot back.

'' Chris, he's telling the truth.'' Trish said.

'' Whatever, Trish. Get off me!'' He said breaking away from Paul. '' I thought of you as brother, man.'' Chris said to Adam and walked off.

Adam didn't say anything. He was so angry and frustrated. Mark finally let him go.

'' Are you okay?'' Trish asked putting her hand on Adam's face as she looked at his busted lip.

'' Yeah.'' Adam said.

Review please.

Thanks oh so much for the reviews **jcott 3, Ainat, and Trishrocks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Ainat, daydreamer41594, and Trishrocks. Your reviews have encouraged me to finish this story. I haven't started on a story and continued on with it in a really long time and finally I am for the first time in months! Keep reviewing, guys. **

* * *

The Arena

Adam and Trish were backstage with an EMT. Adam was lying on the bed while Trish was sitting in a chair nearby. Adam winced in pain as the EMT pushed down on his back. He was having trouble with that and his head after he and Chris' fight. He had a splitting headache and a sore back.

'' I'm sorry, Adam, but this is what I have to do.'' The EMT said. '' I need to make sure there's no bones out of place or fractured.''

'' I understand.'' Adam said wincing in pain.

'' I'll be in the hall.'' Trish said and left the room.

She could no longer watch Adam wince in pain. It hurt her too much to do so. She also felt like she was responsible for Adam getting hurt.

Trish put her head against the wall and slid down to the floor and sighed.

_'' If I never asked him to stay with me that night none of this would've happened.'' _She thought.

'' Trish, you okay?'' A voice said.

Trish looked up when she heard the voice and realized it was Stephanie McMahon's. Steph was standing there with a smile on her face with a big stack of papers at hand.

'' Not really.'' She replied.

'' Wanna talk about it?'' Stephanie asked.

''...sure.'' Trish said.

'' Great.'' Steph said and shifted her papers in one arm and helped Trish from the floor.

'' Thanks.''

'' Anytime. Wanna talk in my office?''

'' That's the best idea I've heard all day.'' Trish said.

Stephanie let out a small laugh as the two walked to her office. They walked pass the locker rooms and finally got to her office.

The two women walked inside and took a seat on the leather couch near Stephanie's desk.

'' So what's on your mind, Trish?'' Steph asked with a bright smile.

Trish sighed. '' Me and Chris broke up-

Stephanie's smile faded. '' Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, hon.'' She said.

'' Don't be, I'm fine. Anyway Chris thought of this stupid plan to get me back by having Adam talk to me for him.''

'' So did the plan go through?'' Steph asked.

'' Oh it went through, but I wasn't giving in to Chris. I didn't care of he brought Adam up there to talk to me. I went off on Adam and then just broke down after that Adam just held me until I felt like I could no longer cry. He stayed with me all night, Steph even when Chris asked him to do something else.''

'' Adam consoled you, so what's the problem?''

'' Chris thinks I slept with Adam the night he stayed with me. There was a rumor going around the locker room yesterday and early this morning saying that me and Adam did. Chris believed the rumor and he just out of nowhere attacked Adam. Something was tell me he was going to and he did. Now Adam's sitting in the room with an EMT trying to heal his back after the attack. I feel so responsible, Steph.''

'' Trish, why? Chris is the one responsible for what he did to Adam, and because of that I have no other choice but to suspend him.'' Stephanie said. '' We don't tolerate Superstars attacking another unless it's in the script and this was most certaintly not in the script.'' She said. '' Chris is a grown man who knew what he was doing when he attacked Adam. No was responsible for Adam's attack except Chris.''

'' Will Adam be suspended too?'' Trish asked.

'' Of course not. I know why Chris attacked him and it was pretty dumb considering he could've just talked out the issue with you and Adam.''

'' I know. What should I do, Steph?''

'' Don't worry about, Chris and especially what anyone else here thinks of you. Also you may want to go in there with Adam. He may need you.'' Stephanie said with a small smile.

Trish smiled. '' I will go in there with Adam, but Chris...I have to keep my eye on him incase he does try to attack Adam again.'' She said.

'' He won't because he's going to be gone. When we leave for Tampa tomorrow, he's going home and won't be able to come on the arena grounds or the hotel grounds we're staying at. Like I said before, " we don't tolertate a Superstar attacking another.''

'' Well that's a relief.'' Trish said with a smile. '' I'm going to check up on Adam, I'll see you later.'' Trish said standing to her feet and giving Stephanie a hug.

'' Okay. See you later, Trish. Oh...the baby's kicking.'' She said breaking away from the hug.

'' The little munchkin's ready to come out now.'' Trish said.

'' I have still have 4 months to go. This baby better not decide to come any time soon.'' Stephanie said.

Trish just smiled and walked to the door. '' Thanks so much, Steph.'' Trish said.

'' Anytime.''

Trish smiled once more and left the office. She walked down the hall and into the room with the EMTs still taking care of Adam. He was laying on his side holding his head.

_'' Poor baby.'' _Trish thought and walked over to one of the EMTs.

'' How is he?'' Trish asked.

'' He's fine. He's having few spasms and a head, but he'll be fine. He just needs to take a some aspirin every day until the pain stops. Over the counter aspirin is fine.'' He said.

'' Great. Is he sleep?'' Trish asked.

'' Yeah. The aspirin made him a bit drowsy. We had to keep him awake for awhile before he did go to sleep with that headache. He should be up in a about an hour. You can come back after you practice for your match or you can just stay here until you do go out there to practice for it.''

'' I'll just come back later. I don't want him to jump out of his sleep when he sees me sitting here.'' Trish said.

The EMT laughed. '' That's fine. You know where we are.''

'' Yeah. Well see you in a bit.'' Trish said.

'' See you, Trish.'' The EMT said.

Trish walked out of the room feeling a lot better. Adam was going to be okay and Chris couldn't hurt him again. Trish walked down the hall and into the women's locker room to chill out until she was called to practice for her match that night.

Chris is suspended. Will that stop him from getting to Adam and Trish? Find out next!

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

That Night(The Arena)

Trish quietly walked into the trainer's room not wanting to wake Adam.

'' How is he?'' She whispered to trainer.

'' He's doing well. He took his hand away from his head, so that mean his headache is gone.'' The trainer replied. '' I'll leave you two alone.'' He said and walked out the door.

Trish watched him leave. When she turned around to face Adam she immidietaly hit her knee against the chair near the wall.

'' Ouch!'' She cried.

The loudness of Trish's knee to the chair and her cries of pain caused Adam to jump out his sleep.

'' Huh? What's going on?'' He asked as he sprung up in bed alarmed and looking around the room.

'' Sorry.'' Trish said completely embarassed at her actions.

'' Trish?'' Adam said wiping his tired eyes.

'' Yeah. It's me. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention and my knee hit the chair. I didn't scare you too much, did I?''

'' You scared me enough to the point where I jumped out of my sleep.'' He said smiling.

'' Once again; Sorry about that.'' She said smiling.

'' It's okay, Trish. I'm just glad I didn't roll out of bed.''

'' That would not be good, especially since your back is injured.''

'' I know, but it's doing alot better.'' Adam said.

'' Well that's good to know.'' Trish said.

'' Yeah.''

His smile then faded. '' Paul told me Chris got suspended. Serves him right...I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that.'' Adam said.

'' No. Don't be and I agree.''

'' How did Steph find out about the incident, anyway?''

'' I told her about it. That and the causes of it. I love Chris and I know he's your best friend, Adam, but I had to do it. I couldn't let him get away with what he did to you. You were only helping me at the time and he should've known the rumor wasn't true about the two us. He knows I would never cheat on him and he also knows you would never do that to him.'' Trish said seriously.

'' I know. I made a mistake having an affair with Amy while she was with Matt, but Chris should know I would never do that again, especially to him. I mean we're like brothers.'' He said.

Trish sighed. '' I wonder if he'll accept his suspension.'' She said.

'' Probably not. I know Chris. When he's committed to something he's not going to give up on it and I know he's not going to give up trying to get even more revenge against me. I just hope he does.'' Adam said.

'' Me too. I hope he doesn't try to do anything stupid while we're in Tampa. He does live there and he can easily attack you again while you're out somewhere.''

'' As long as he doesn't hurt you, he can attack me as many times as he wants in order to make himself feel better. That just goes to show how big of a coward he is and that he won't fight me face to face.''

A small smile appeared on Trish's face. '' You're so sweet.'' She said as she put her hand on his face.

Adam smiled back. '' You're my best friend, who I care a great deal about. If anything happened to you I don't think I could ever live with myself.'' He said.

'' It's not your duty to look out for me, Adam.''

'' It's not, but I still want to. Since Chris can't be there for you, I will.''

Trish's smile grew even bigger. She then let out a happy sigh. '' What would I do if I didn't have you in my life?''

'' Well I'm pretty sure you'd have another best friend.''

'' I'm serious. Whenever I need you you're always there. Thank you, Adam.''

'' Your welcome, Trish.''

'' I never got to apologize to you today.''

'' For what?''

'' For slapping you this morning and practically biting your head off.''

'' It's no big deal.'' Adam simply said.

'' Yes it is. I had no right to slap you and I shouldn't have went off on you the way I did. I was just frustrated.'' Trish said.

'' You were angry at the time, perfectly understandable.''

'' So no hard feelings?''

'' None.'' Adam said.

'' Good!'' Trish said and hugged him.

Adam grunted in pain.

'' Oh...sorry.'' Trish said slowing breaking away from Adam.

'' It's okay.''

'' Do you know how you're going to get home?'' Trish asked taking a seat in a chair.

'' I thought about just driving myself.'' He replied.

'' You can't drive with a bad back. I'll drive you.'' Trish said.

'' Trish, you don't have to do that.''

'' I want to and besides you've done alot for me, so I just want to return to the favor.''

'' If you insist.'' Adam said.

Trish giggled. '' My match is up next. After it's over we'll leave, okay?''

'' Okay. Good luck out there.''

'' Thank you. I'll see you later.'' Trish said and kissed Adam's forehead before leaving the room.

Adam blushed a little after Trish kissed his forehead.

'' See you later, Trish.'' He said.

Chris walked into his hotel room and threw aggressively threw his bag on the bed. He was still angry at Adam and Trish.

He took a seat on the bed. His cellphone then rang.

'' It better not be either of them.'' He said to himself as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. Chris checked the caller id. It was Stephanie.

_'' She must've found out._'' Chris thought.

He let the phone ring for a few seconds before pressing the talk button and slowly putting the phone to his ear.

'' Hello?'' He said slowly.

'' I'm glad I got a hold you of Chris, there's alot of things we need to talk about.'' Stephanie replied.

Chris gulped. '' About what?'' He said nervously.

'' This morning it was brought to my attention that you attacked another Superstar, so Chris that leaves me with no other choice, but to suspend you.''

'' What?'' Chris said furiously.

'' Would you like me to repeat that again for you? I said you're suspended.'' Stephanie said.

'' And what am I supposed to do while I'm suspended?'' Chris asked.

''I don't know. Find a hobby, work out, spend time with your children. I'm pretty sure they miss you, Chris, but you cannot come any where near the arena grounds or your suspension will be extended.''

'' So how long is this suspension?''

'' I have to talk to my father about that. Until then you're suspended until further notice.''

'' Steph, you can't do this. We're friends.''

'' As of right now I'm your boss. And as your boss I'm telling you that you are suspended until further notice.''

'' Steph-

'' That is all, Chris.'' She said and hung up her cellphone.

'' Steph! Stephanie!'' He hollered into the phone.

Chris saw the phonecall had ended.

'' Damnit!'' He said and threw his cellphone down on the bed.

Review Please.

Thanks for the reviews **Ainat and Trishrocks.**


	10. Chapter 10

'' How's your back?'' Trish asked Adam as she drove to the hotel.

'' It's doing fine, Trish. No need to worry.'' Adam reassured her with a smile.

'' I know. I just wanna be sure that it is fine and that there's no need for you to go to the hospital.'' She said worriedly.

'' Trish, I'm fine.'' He reassured her. '' No need to worry, okay?''

Trish didn't say anything.

'' Okay?'' Adam repeated again.

''...okay.'' Trish said finally saying something.

The two finally got to the hotel. Trish parked the car and got out the car to help Adam.

'' Thanks.'' Adam said stepping out of the car.

'' Your welcome.'' Trish said as she put her arm around Adam's waist as he put his arm around her neck for support.

The two walked into the hotel and into the lobby. After walking through the lobby they caught the elevator to go up to their rooms.

While walking to their rooms Trish passed Adam's.

'' Trish, we just passed my room.'' Adam said as he continued walking with her.

'' I know. We're going to my room.'' She simply said.

'' Why?'' He asked.

'' Because I wouldn't feel at ease knowing you're in your room by yourself. What if you fell out the bed or the shower?'' Trish said.

'' Trish, that's not going to happen. How many times do I have to tell you...ow!'' Adam said in pain.

'' What is it?'' Trish asked as she put her hand on his back.

'' The spasms are back.'' Adam said.

'' And that is why you need to stay with me. Come on.'' Trish said taking his hand and leading him inside her room.

Adam sighed and followed behind Trish into the room.

'' You can put your things in the closet and you can change into the bathroom, okay?'' She said.

'' Okay and where will I sleep?'' Adam asked holding his back.

'' In the bed, silly. Where did you think you were sleeping?''

'' On the couch.'' Adam replied.

'' I wouldn't let you sleep on the couch, Adam knowing your back is injured. I'll sleep on the couch.'' Trish said smiling.

'' No. You don't have to do that. I will.'' Adam said.

'' You know there's enough room in that bed for the both of us. Why don't we just sleep in it together? I mean we used to before I got with Chris.'' Trish said.

'' I remember.'' Adam said with a smile as he slowly took a seat on the couch. '' We had some good times, didn't we?''

'' We always have.'' Trish said smiling back.

'' No, I mean like really good times. We did everything together before you started seeing Chris. Not saying it's your fault, but we did have some great times together when it was just me and you.''

'' We still can.'' Trish said taking a seat next to him on the couch. '' It's just me and you again.''

Adam chuckled. '' Yes it is. Too bad I can't do anything with this injured back.'' He said.

'' No. Not really.'' Trish giggled. '' We can when it's fully healed again.''

'' Can't wait.'' Adam said.

'' Me either.'' Trish said. '' You better hurry and get in the shower before I decide to go instead.''

'' You go now. Ladies first.''

'' Aww thank you. I'll be right out.''

'' No need to rush. I got time.'' Adam said and fell back onto the couch as he closed his eyes.

'' Okay.'' She said and went inside the closet to get her nightclothes together. After getting her nightclothes together she walked into the bathroom to take her shower.

While Trish was taking her shower Adam decided to watch tv. He flicked through the channels to see what was on and there was nothing. Finally he decided to look through Trish's movie bag sitting near the tv.

'' Hmm...what do we have here?'' He said sitting down on the king size bed.

He looked through the bag to see all of the movies she had. Mostly wrestling movies and a few other DVDs. He wasn't in the mood for a wrestling DVD, so he decided to pop in an action flick instead. Adam sat back down on the bed and watched the movie until Trish came out fifteen minutes later.

Adam knew when she came out when he felt the steam come out of the bathroom onto his face.

Trish let out a happy sigh. '' What a refreshing shower.'' She said as she dried her hair off with a towel.

'' I can tell. The bathroom is full of steam.'' Adam said with a smile. '' You sure there's some hot water left?''

'' Of course it is.'' Trish said sitting next to Adam. '' You're about to get in now?'' She asked.

'' Yeah. I'll be right back.'' Adam said walking to the door.

'' Where are you going?''

'' To get my clothes out of my room. Duh!'' Adam said playfully.

'' Don't "duh" me.'' Trish said with a smile. '' You better be careful.''

'' I will. Now will you stip worrying?''

'' Nope. That's just how I am and you're just going to have to accept that, Mr.''

Adam smiled. '' I'm really glad you do care about me, Trish.''

'' Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend.''

'' I'm glad I am.'' He said smiling before leaving out of the room.

Adam walked down the hall to his room. On his way to the room he bumped into someone.

'' I'm sorry.'' Adam said. Then he realized who he bumped into.

Who did Adam bump into? Hopefully not Chris.

Review Please!

Thanks for the reviews **jcott3, Trishrocks, Ainat, and daydreamer41594. **Only 5 more and I'll have 30 reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

'' Sorry.'' Adam said. Then he realized who he bumped into. It was Chris. He hoped to God he didn't see him come out of Trish's room or another fight would've broken out.

'' Sorry for what? Sleeping with the woman I love or not looking where the hell you're going?'' Chris said angrily. He must have not noticed Adam walked out of Trish's room because he was still complaning about earlier today, which was a good thing for Adam.

'' Didn't I tell you before I didn't sleep with her? Or are you just too damn stupid to comprehend?'' Adam said getting pissed off.

'' Are you trying to insult me?'' Chris asked.

'' That wasn't an insult, bud, you really are too stupid to comprehend.'' Adam said.

Chris balled his fist up and was about to strike Adam once again when someone caught his fist.

'' I really don't think you wanna do that.'' Paul said still holding his fist.

Chris jerked away from Paul's grip. '' Then tell your damn friend to watch where the hell he's going and just fucking admit he slept with Trish.'' Chris said.

'' How many damn times do I have to tell you we didn't sleep together?'' Adam said.

'' Sure you didn't. That explains why you never brought me my things the night I asked you to.'' Chris said.

'' I'm not going to waste my breath trying to argue with you again. Believe what you want to believe. I'm done trying to get through to you.'' Adam said and walked away.

'' Where you going, Adam? We're not finish here.'' Chris said with a smile.

'' You know you're really acting like a child right about now?'' Paul said.

'' I'm just blowing off some steam. You should try it some time.'' Chris said.

'' Whatever. If you do anything else I'll have Vince suspend you even longer and really don't think you would enjoy that, now you would you?''

Chris's smile disappeared and he went completly silent.

'' I didn't think so.'' Paul said and walked away.

Adam's Room

Adam received a phone call from Trish.

'' Hello?'' He said.

'' Hey. Is everything alright. You've been gone for quite awhile.'' Trish said.

'' Yeah. I was talking to someone. I'm sorry I kept you waiting.''

'' No. Don't be. I just wanted to make sure nothing happened. I know I keep worrying, but I just don't want anything to happen to you.''

'' I know. I'll be over soon, okay?''

'' Okay. Bye.''

'' Bye.'' Adam said and hung up his cell phone. He then continued packing his things up.

Adam finished packing and went across the hall to Trish's room. He knocked on the door and Trish answered.

'' Hey. Glad you're back.'' She said helping Adam with his bags.

'' Thanks.'' Adam said walking into the room.

'' Your welcome. I paused the movie while you were gone. Did you want to finish watching it or were you just going to take your shower now?'' Trish asked.

'' I can watch it afterwards. The t.v.'s all yours.'' Adam said.

Trish just smiled and crawled into bed. '' I'll watch some cable until you get out.'' She said.

'' Alright. I'll be out in a little bit.'' He said and walked into the bathroom.

Adam turned on the hot water, removed his clothes, and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water soothe his aching back as he stood under the shower head. This was just what he need. A hot relaxing shower to soothe his back and make him forget about the stressful day he had earlier. Adam finished up in the shower and got out a few seconds later.

He dried his hair and put on his clothes for the night. He then walked out of the bathroom.

'' How was the shower?'' Trish asked.

'' Relaxing.'' Adam replied.

'' That's good.'' She then yawned.

'' Sleepy?'' Adam asked crawling into the bed.

Trish nodded. '' Luckily our flight isn't until the afternoon.''

'' I know. What do you want to do when we get down in Tampa, anway?'' He asked pulling some covers on his body.

'' I don't know. Maybe spend time with you at your place.'' Trish replied.

'' Hmm...we haven't done that in forever. The last time we hung out together at my place was...2003?'' He said unsure.

'' 2003's correct. Right before I got with Chris.'' Trish said.

'' Well you two are no longer together, so we can for sure.'' Adam said.

'' Yep.'' Trish giggled.

Adam smiled. '' I love your laugh.'' He said.

'' You love my laugh?'' Trish said.

'' Uh-huh. It seems so genuine and sweet. Just like you.'' He said looking in her brown eyes.

'' Aww. Thank you, Adam.''

'' Your welcome. Well see you in the morning.''

'' Goodnight.'' Trish said.

'' Night.'' Adam said and kissed Trish's forehead.

The Next Day

Adam and Trish woke up in eachother's arms. They smiled at eachother and closed their eyes. When they realized what they were doing they quickly pulled apart. Adam pulled away too fast and he fell out of the bed.

Trish gasped with her hand over her mouth as she suddenly began to laugh.

''Are you alright?'' She asked as looked at Adam trying to get back on his feet.

'' Yeah.'' He said holding on to the bed to help him up. His back was still a little sore. He saw Trish laughing at him and gasped.

'' Are you laughing at me?'' He asked.

'' No.'' Trish said with her hand still over her mouth laughing.

'' Yes you are. You know what I'm going to have to do, right?''

'' And that is?''

'' This!'' Adam said and began tickling Trish. He knew Trish was always ticklish and oh so easy to break her down.

'' Okay! Okay.'' Trish said laughing hysterically. '' I'm sorry for laughing at you.''

'' You better be.'' Adam said smiling.

Trish laughed even harder as she sat up. '' Who knew you could have this much fun in the morning? Are you really okay?''

'' Yeah and I know. Gosh, I'm starving.''

'' Me too.'' Trish said.

Then her cell phone rang.

'' Hello?'' She said.

'' Hey, Trish.''

'' Hey, Ames.'' Trish said. '' What's up?''

'' The ladies were going out for breakfast, did you want to come?''

'' Sure. What restaurant?''

'' The West Egg.''

'' I know where that is. I drove past there on my way to the arena. What time were we going?''

'' It's 7:30 now, so I say about 8:00.''

'' Okay and were we meet down in the lobby or at the restaurant?''

'' The restaurant. Just call me when you get there, okay?''

'' Okay. See you there.''

'' Bye, Trish.''

'' Bye, Amy.'' Trish said and hung up her cell phone.

'' Going out for breakfast?'' Adam asked.

'' Uh-huh. To the West Egg. You ever been there?''

'' Uh-huh. There food is really good. You'll have a good time there.''

'' I'm sure I will.'' Trish said smiling.

Adam's phone then rang. '' Excuse me.'' He said and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand.

'' Hello?''

'' Hey. We were going to the West Egg for breakfast, wanna come?'' Michael Hickenbottom asked.

'' Sure. What time?'' Adam asked.

'' About 8:00, so are you coming?'' Mike asked.

'' Yeah. I'll be there.'' Adam said smiling.

'' Great. See you there.''

'' Alright. Bye.'' Adam said and hung up his cell phone.

'' What are you smiling about?'' Trish asked smiling.

'' I'm going to the West Egg also.''

'' With who?'' Trish asked.

'' The usual guys Mark, Paul, Jay, and Chris. Oh Chris...'' Adam said.

'' Don't worry. He's supposed to be on the plane to Tampa now. We don't have to worry about him until we go down there.''

'' We shouldn't have to at all, but things happen for a reason, so I'm not complaining.''

'' You never complain. That's what I love about you.'' Trish said.

Adam smiled. '' Thanks, Trish.''

'' Welcome. It's 7:35 now. We better hurry and get ready.''

'' That I agree with. While you take your shower I'll check out of my room, okay?''

'' Okay.'' Trish said.

Adam got out of bed and walked to the door.

'' I see your walking a little better.'' Trish said.

'' Yeah.'' Adam said smiling and left out of the room.

Review Please!

Thanks for the reviews **daydreamer41594, Ainat, Trishrocks, and jcott3. **


	12. Chapter 12

'' I see you're walking a little better.'' Trish said

'' Yeah.'' Adam said smiling and left the room.

Trish smiled as she watched him leave. She then let out a happy sigh and got out of bed to get ready for the restaurant.

Trish walked to bathroom and turned on the light. She took off her garments, stepped inside of the shower, and turned on the hot water.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Trish stepped out of the shower and put on her bathrobe. She blow-dried and curled her hair as well as brushing her teeth and washing her face. She put on a little make up and went back into the room to pick out an outfit. Trish picked out a pair of jeans and a white shirt along with a thin green jacket that rolled up and button at the sleeves. For her shoes she picked out a pair of sandals. Trish got on her things and heard a knock at the door.

Trish answered the door.

'' What took you so long?' Trish asked already ready.

'' The lobby was packed with everyone trying to check out.'' Adam replied.

'' Did you check out?'' Trish asked.

'' Yeah I did, but it wasn't easy. What time is it?''

'' It's almost 8:00.''

'' That's not good. I'll just have to be at the restaurant a little later.''

'' You didn't want me to wait for you? I mean we could've rode together.'' Trish asked.

'' No. That's alright. We just got this rumor resolved coming in together may just make the guys suspicious. I want us to prove to them that none of that actually happened between us and the only way to do that is if we don't arrive together.'' Adam said.

'' That is true. I didn't think about that.''

'' It's okay. Can I borrow your keycard to lock the door when I leave?''

'' I have a spare one. Here.'' Trish said pulling the spare keycard out of her purse.

'' Thanks. I'll be sure to give it back.''

'' That's fine. I'll see you at the restaurant, okay?''

'' Okay.''

Trish walked to the door with her purse at hand and left the room. She went down to the lobby to go out to the parking lot and left for the restaurant.

The Restuarant

Trish walked into the restaurant looking for the Divas. She saw Amy waving her hand and walked over to the table.

'' Hey, ladies.'' Trish said. '' Sorry I'm late.'' She said taking a seat in a chair.

The women greeted Trish.

'' That's okay. Just as long as you made it here.'' Amy said.

'' How do you like the restaurant so far, Trish?'' Stacy Kiebler asked Trish.

'' I like it. '' Trish said. '' Seems suited for the whole family.''

'' Correct. Me and Paul take Aurora and Murphy here all the time when we're in Chicago.'' Stephanie said.

'' Speaking of Aurora and Murphy, have they been asking about the baby?'' Torrie asked.

'' Yes. They have. They keep asking has the baby come yet and everyday I painfully tell them not yet. They're ready for he/she to come now.'' Steph replied.

'' Hello welcome to the West Egg, what will you ladies be having this morning?'' The waiter asked.

'' I didn't even look in my menu yet.'' Trish whispered to Stephanie.

'' You still have time to order, ma'am. Just let me know when you're ready to order.'' The waiter said.

'' Okay. I will.'' Trish said and looked inside her menu.

'' So what will the rest of you ladies be having?'' He asked.

'' I'll have a stack of buttermilk pancakes.'' Stephanie said.

'' And what will you have to drink with that, ma'am?'' He said as he wrote her order down in a notepad.

'' Orange juice is fine.'' Stephanie said.

'' Okay.'' He said.

He then finished taking the rest of the women's orders.

'' Hey. Look there's Mark.'' Amy said as she watched him walk back to the table with the other Superstars.

'' I didn't know they were here.'' Torrie said. '' We should go over there after we eat.''

'' That's a good idea. Oh...wait they're looking over here.'' Trish said waving to the rest of the Superstars including Adam. He came in a few seconds after Mark.

'' Here you go, ladies.'' The waiter said returning to the table with their food.

'' Oh wow! This looks great.'' Trish said.

'' Uh-huh.'' Stacy said.

'' So what are you ladies doing when we get to Tampa?'' Stephanie asked.

'' I don't know. Probably just shopping.'' Torrie said.

'' Me too.'' Stacy said. '' Trish?''

'' Just hang out with Adam at his place.'' Trish simply said cutting into her omelet.

The whole table got quiet as they looked at Trish. A few seconds later Trish realized the whole table was staring at her.

'' No. Not like that! Me and Adam are still friends and the rumor is still not true.'' Trish said.

'' Oh we know that. We just thought you two were now together.'' Amy said.

'' No we're not. Just because I broke up with Chris doesn't mean that I should wait around and wait for him to change. Plus it's been forever since me and Adam hung out together. The last time we actually did was in 2003 and it's 2010 now.'' Trish said.

'' I can understand that.'' Stephanie said. '' Amy, Torrie, and Stacy might have thought you two were together, but I didn't.'' Stephanie whispered to Trish.

'' Glad you understand, Steph.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Well now that that everyone knows the rumor isn't true I think the best thing to do is not talk about it anymore.'' Stephanie said.

'' I agree.'' Amy said.

'' Torrie, Stacy?'' Stephanie said.

'' I agree too.'' Stacy said.

'' Me too.'' Torrie said.

'' Good. Now let's just enjoy our food.'' Stephanie said.

'' Thanks, Steph.'' Trish said.

'' No problem, hon.'' She said.

The women continued eating their breakfast and talking about what they were going to do when they arrived in Tampa.

'' So what is everyone doing when we get Tampa?'' Michael said.

'' I don't know. Probably go to a bar. There's not much to do there.'' Mark said.

'' Adam?'' Mike asked.

'' Uh...I was just going to hang out with Trish at my place.'' Adam said.

'' Oh...you're not together are you?'' Mike asked.

Paul smacked Mike in the back of the head.

'' What was that for?'' Mike said angrily.

'' Shut up.'' Paul said.

'' No we're not together. We're just hanging out there since we haven't in so long and no, Mike the rumor isn't true. I'm sure you heard about it.'' Adam said.

'' Yeah I did. I didn't believe it, though. I just wanted to know were you two together now since he and Trish are no longer together. I shouldn't have asked.'' Mike said.

'' It's alright, man.'' Adam said.

'' We're about to go Tampa. This drama needs to stay here. '' Mark said. '' There's no way anyone can enjoy themselves knowing people are still talking about this rumor. Let everyone else think the rumor is true, but we can't keep bringing this up. It just adds tension and complicates too much of everything. If Adam and Trish are hanging out together then that's their decision to do so. Neither one of them are with anyone and they have the right to do whatever they want.'' Mark said.

'' That is true.'' Paul said nodding his head in agreement.

'' Wholeheartedly agree.'' Michael said.

'' Me too.'' Jay(Christian) said.

Adam sighed. '' Thanks, Mark.''

'' No problem. I just hate rumors.'' He said.

'' Doesn't everybody?'' Michael said smiling.

'' Yeah.'' Adam said.

'' I wish this waiter would hurry up. I'm starving.'' Jay said.

'' Me too.'' Adam said.

The waiter finally came to their table. He took their orders and came back with their food shortly. The men ate their food and continued talking until later thar morning. They then left with the ladies and hung out out until it time for checkout at the hotel.

Later That Day

Everyone boarded the plane for Tampa. It took almost 3 hours to get to there. Everyone unboarded the plane and went to the hotel, while Adam and Trish went to Adam's house.

Review Please!

Thanks for reviewing **jcott3, daydreamer41594, Ainat, and Trishrocks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Thanks for reviewing Ainat and Trishrocks. I'm so glad that you guys could review again. Hopefully you guys like this chapter because I sure don't.**

* * *

'' I'm so glad we decided to stop here for lunch,'' Adam started. '' I haven't had a chance to go to the grocery store yet.''

'' I'm glad we did too. The food and the atmosphere is great here.'' Trish said with a smile.

Adam smiled back. '' So what are you ordering?'' He asked.

Trish looked inside her menu. '' I was thinking about just ordering a sandwich and a bowl of soup. What about you? What are you ordering?''

'' The usual a grilled panini and a salad.'' Adam replied.

'' Oh, Adam stop being so boring. Try something new.'' Trish said.

Adam scoffed. '' Look who's talking, little Ms. I'm going to order a sandwich and soup. How exciting!'' Adam said playfully.

Trish's jaw dropped. '' How dare you?'' She said with a smile. '' What I'm getting is not boring. It's nutrious.'' She said.

'' Uh-huh and I guess mines isn't.'' Adam said.

'' Hello, welcome to Guy's, what will you two be having this afternoon?'' The waiter asked.

'' I'll have the Italian Combo sandwich and the chicken noodle soup.'' Trish said.

'' And to drink?''

'' Lemonade is fine.'' Trish said.

'' Sir?'' The waiter asked Adam.

'' Uh...I'll have the Italian Combo and the chicken noodle soup also.'' He said. '' I'll have a glass of water with that, please.''

'' Okay. I'll be back with your orders shortly, guys.'' he said and walked away.

'' I see you decided to change your order. Don't try to be like me and get the same thing.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Hon, you told me to get something different and I did, don't complain.'' Adam said smiling back.

Trish giggled. '' I swear I missed this.'' She said.

'' Missed what?'' Adam asked.

'' Us hanging out together. There was never a dull moment when we hung out together.''

'' I know. Well I guess the's never going to be a dull moment now.'' Adam said.

'' Nope.''

Adam and Trish finished eating their lunch. After that they went to the grocery store to buy some food for Adam's house.

'' So many groceries.'' Trish said walking inside of the house with a four bags in each hand.

'' It was your idea to buy all of this food. I told I wasn't going to need all of it because I was going to be leaving soon, but no you insisted on getting more food. What am I going to do with all of this when I leave anyway?'' Adam asked.

'' We can always have a party the night before we go to get rid of all of it. I was trying to help you out when I told you to get this stuff.'' Trish said putting the bags on the counter.

'' I know, I know.'' Adam said. '' After we put the groceries away you wanna watch a movie and pop some popcorn?''

'' Sure. What kind?'' Trish asked.

'' Any kind you want. I have horror, romance, comedy, and wrestling.''

'' Horror this time.'' Trish said putting the carton of milk inside the refrigerator.

'' Horror it is.'' Adam said.

The two finished putting the groceries away and sat on the couch for the movie. Adam turned on the movie then cut off the lights. He returned back to the couch with popcorn and soda.

'' Was there really a need to cut the lights off?'' Trish asked taking her soda from Adam.

'' What? I like watching horror films with the lights off. It makes it more scary.'' Adam said with a smile.

'' You're still scared of horror films?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes and I'm not ashamed to say it.''

Trish shook her head. '' It's okay, Adam.'' She said.

The movie began. About an into the movie Trish was covering her eyes and hanging onto Adam.

'' I thought you weren't scared.'' Adam said.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. '' I lied.'' She said tightening her grip on Adam.

'' Ow!'' Adam said.

'' Sorry.'' Trish said. '' Just a little scared.''

'' A little? More like a lot. You sure you wanna continue watching this?''

'' Why wouldn't I? I asked to see it.'' Trish replied.

'' And you're scared to see it. I can change it if you'd like.'' Adam said.

'' No. Don't be silly.'' Trish said.

'' Okay.'' Adam said unsure.

A few minutes later a frightening scene came up causing Trish to scream to the top of her lungs. Trish put her hand over her mouth to keep from being so loud.

'' Trish.'' Adam said laughing. '' It's okay. It's just a movie. Here I'll turn it off.''

Adam turned off the movie still laughing.

'' Are you okay?'' He asked looking at Trish.

Trish nodded. '' Remind me to never watch that movie again.'' Trish said.

Adam nodded with a smile. ''Wanna watch a different movie?'' He asked.

'' Not really...how about we go swimming out back?''

'' At this time of night?''

'' It's only 6:00, Adam and besides we used to swim later than this.''

'' True. Let's go then.''

Yeah...not so much of a great chapter. Please review anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam walked inside of his room and shut the door. He went inside the drawer and grabbed his swimtrunks. Then going inside of the bathroom to put them on. A few minutes later, Adam walked out of the bathroom and walked pass the full-length mirror on the closet door. He walked back to the mirror. Looking at his once toned up stomach he said;

'' You need to work out a little bit more, bud.'' Adam said to himself as he looked in the mirror before walking out of the room.

Adam saw the door of the guest room Trish was sleeping in was still closed. He figured she was still putting on her bathing suit. It was a usual for Trish and he wasn't going to complain. He knew how women cared about their looks even when going swimming, especially swimming. Since he knew she wasn't going to be out until another five minutes he decided to go out to the pool by himself. Adam threw his towel on his shoulder and went outside to the pool.

Adam shut the sliding door behind him and threw his towel on the wood lawn chair sitting near the pool. It was such a nice night out that it kinda was a good idea to go swimming tonight. Adam walked towards the pool and dived inside. He reached down to the bottom of the pool and floated back to top. When he came back up he saw Trish coming out of the house with her towel and bathing suit on. His jaw dropped when he saw her walking outside in her gold two-piece gold bikini.

'' Adam?'' Trish said.

'' Huh?'' He said snapping out of his thoughts.

'' Is everything alright? I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?'' Trish asked.

'' No! Of course not.'' Adam said with a nervous smile.

'' Oh. I thought there was a problem. You were looking at me like there was.'' Trish said as she dipped her feet in the pool.

'' No. You're fine. You're not getting in?'' Adam asked.

'' Yeah. I just wanted to get used to it first.''

'' Oh. Come on, Trish. It was your idea to come out here.''

Trish giggled. '' I am. Like I told you before, I just want to get used to it.''

'' Don't make me pull you in here.'' Adam said.

'' You wouldn't.'' Trish said.

''Oh really?'' Adam said and grabbed Trish by her waist and pulled her into the pull with him.

Trish screamed soon as the water hit her skin. The water wasn't warm at all.

'' This water's cold!'' She said folding her arms and shivering.

'' Sorry.'' Adam said smiling.

Trish rolled her eyes and pushed Adam's head down in the pool. Adam came back up and smiled at Trish.

'' Still cold?'' He asked.

'' Not as much.'' Trish replied.

'' Good.'' Adam said and pulled Trish under the water with him.

An Hour Later

Adam and Trish walked inside of the house.

'' That was fun.'' Adam said.

'' Yes it was.'' Trish said with a smile. '' I wanna go somewhere.'' She said.

'' Like where?'' Adam asked.

'' I don't know. Somewhere just to get out the house.'' She said. '' Let's go to a bar.''

'' A bar? You barely even drink.''

'' I do sometimes and besides it's just fun going there.'' Trish said.

'' You know you really not like most women.'' Adam said.

'' And how is that?'' Trish said with a smile as she put her hand on her hip.

'' Because most women just don't up and say they want to go to a bar, but we can go. I could use a drink right about now.'' Adam said.

'' Me too.'' Trish said.

'' Wanna go after we get dressed?''

'' That would be fine. I won't be long in the shower.''

'' You're fine.'' Adam said. '' The bar's going to be open all night.''

'' True.'' Trish said and walked into the guess room to get ready.

The two took their showers and got ready to go.

The Bar

Adam and Trish got out of the car and walked to the bar. Once they got inside they took ordered their drinks and took a seat at a table.

'' We should make a toast.'' Adam said.

'' What kind of toast?'' Trish said.

'' Um...to friendship.'' Adam said.

'' Friendship?'' Trish said with a puzzeled look on her face. She didn't know why Adam chose to toast over that.

'' Yeah. Friendship. Without friendship we'd all be lost.'' Adam said.

'' I can drink to that.'' Trish said raising her beer bottle.

'' To friendship!'' Adam said raising his beer also.

'' To frienship.'' Trish said.

The two clinked their beer bottles together and drunk their beers. Adam sat his beer down.

'' That was a good toast.''

Trish giggled. '' Yeah.'' She said looking in Adam's eyes.

'' What are you thinking about?'' Adam asked.

'' You.''

'' Me?''

Trish nodded. '' I really don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life. You're so sweet and you're so caring. I ask myself everday how I deserved to have such a good friend like you.'' Trish said.

'' Because you're a sweet person yourself. You're always helping people and you do so much for our hometown. Toronto loves you.'' Adam said.

'' I love Toronto too and I also love you.'' She said.

'' I love you too, Trish.'' Adam said.

Trish put her hand over Adam's. '' Thank you for being such a good friend.'' She said.

Adam looked at Trish's hand over his and smiled as he put his hand over hers. '' No. Thank you.''

A small smile formed on Trish's face. She then heard a song on the jukebox that she liked. She started swaying her head to the music. Adam noticed and stood up from the table and extended his hand out to Trish.

'' May I have this dance?'' He asked.

Trish's smile grew bigger. '' I thought you'd never ask.'' She said and took Adam's hand.

Adam and Trish went over by the jukebox and began to dance.

'' I love this song.'' Trish said.

'' I see. You were swaying to it when we were at the table.''

Trish blushed. '' It's one of my favorite songs of the 80's.''

'' I know that now.'' Adam said.

The two continued dancing to the music. Throughout their dance Trish rested her head on his shoulder, which made Adam a bit nervous. Trish brought her head back up.

'' I hope you don't mind.'' She said.

'' You're perfectly fine.'' Adam said looking in her brown eyes. _My God, she's beautiful. _Adam thought.

'' Good.'' Trish said and put her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

While Trish danced with Adam she forgot all about the problems she and Chris had a few days ago. She didn't even want to think about Chris at that moment. All she wanted to do was dance with her best friend, who she cared so much for.

After a few minutes the song was near the end. She held Adam even closer not wanting their embrace to end. Finally it ended.

'' I had a great time dancing with you.'' Trish whispered in Adam's ear.

'' I had a great time dancing with you too.'' He whispered back.

'' I don't want this night to end.'' Trish said.

'' It doesn't have to...not yet.'' Adam said looking into her eyes.

Adam and Trish are growing even closer than before. What will Chris have to say about this? Keeping reading and you'll find out!


	15. Chapter 15

After leaving the bar Trish and Adam decided to go the beach. It was still early and they still wanted to hang out with eachother before the night was over. Adam pulled up to the beach. The two got out of the car and began to walk along the beach shore.

'' No one's really here tonight.'' Adam said looking around the beach. There was a couple and a family of three up ahead, but no one else in sight.

'' Just the way I like it.'' Trish said.

Adam smiled and looked over at Trish. '' Why? It's better when everyone's here.'' He said.

'' No it's not and besides I just want to spend this time with you.''

Adam blushed. '' Aw. Thanks, Trish.''

'' Your welcome.'' She said.

She then saw a frisbee buried in the sand.

'' Well what do we have here.'' She said kneeling to the ground and pulling the frisbee out of the sand. Trish dusted the frisbee off and stood back up. '' Wanna play?''

'' Sure.'' Adam said.

Trish smiled and threw the frisbee at Adam. She threw it too hard and the frisbee smacked right in the head.

'' Ow!'' He said holding his head.

Trish gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She then put her hand over her chest.

'' I am so sorry.'' She said coming over towards Adam. She put her hand over his head and rubbed it. '' My bad.''

'' It's ok.'' Adam said with a mean look on his face, but in a playful voice.

'' I didn't mean for that to happen.'' Trish said with a smile.

'' I know. You got me good, though.'' Adam said. He then bent over to pick up the frisbee from the ground when he tried to pick up the frisbee pain shot through his back once again. He left the frisbee on the ground and stood back up straight holding his back.

'' You ok?'' Trish asked putting her hand on his back.

Adam nodded. '' Pain in my back. It happens every now and then.'' He replied.

'' You wanna go back to the house? We can always come back tomorrow.'' Trish said.

'' No. I'm fine. I don't want to ruin this night. We've had such a good time that I don't want to mess it up because of back problems.'' Adam said.

'' Adam, if your back is hurting then we should leave. I won't be mad if we leave.''

'' I'm fine, Trish. Really. I just need to take it easy that's all.''

'' Adam.'' She said worriedly.

'' Trish.'' He said in a mocking tone.

'' I'm serious. I don't want you to hurt your back even more. I think we should leave.''

Adam took Trish's hands in his and looked in her eyes. '' Patricia, I'm fine.'' He said with a small smile.

'' Patricia.'' Trish said. '' You just had to use my real name.'' She said returning the smile.

'' Well I figured that was the only way to let you know that I'm serious. My back hurts sometimes, but that's not going to stop me from having a good time, especially with you. I didn't want you to stay at my place for nothing. I wanted to spend time with you like I used to.''

Trish's heart softened when Adam said that. She never knew he cared that much about her.

'' That's so sweet.'' She said.

'' It's the truth.'' He said.

'' I don't want you to risk your health for me, but if you say you're fine I guess you're fine.''

'' I am.'' He said holding her hands even tighter, but not hurting her.

She smiled when she saw Adam holding her hand. He really did care about her too.

'' Well what do we have here.'' A voice said.

Trish and Adam turned away from eachother and saw the last person they wanted to see that night. Chris.

'' What are you doing here?'' Adam asked letting go of Trish's hands and getting in Chris's face.

'' Chill, buddy. This is a public beach. I have every right to be here.'' Chris replied with a smirk.

'' But you have no right to spy on us!'' Adam said.

'' Adam. It's alright.'' Trish said putting her hand on his chest to calm him down.

'' I guess he's your new boyfriend, isn't he? Oh wait...he was your boyfriend when you decided to have an affair with him while you were with me.''

'' Chris, I told you before we didn't have an affair and I'm telling you now we're not together.'' Trish said in a calm manner.

'' Trish, you don't have to explain to him. He should know already.'' He said to Trish. '' We've explained that we didn't do anything together, so really what is there to discuss?'' Adam said to Chris.

'' I wanna know why you're lying? If you two just told me that you two slept together then we wouldn't have had this problem. We could've been put this behind us and all of three of us could've turned over a new leaf.'' Chris said.

'' Do you hear yourself? Do you know much you sound like a child right about now?'' Adam said.

'' Says the bastard who keeps denying he slept with the woman I love.''

'' You don't love me. If you did you wouldn't be doing this. Chris, I loved you and you know I would never cheat on you.'' Trish said.

'' You loved me? Figures. It's because you love Adam now that's why.''

'' I still do, but the way you're acting right now is making me think twice about why I should.'' Trish said.

'' If you still loved me then you would've worked out relationship the night of our anniversary, but since you didn't I know you don't.''

'' I didn't because you stood me up!'' Trish said as tears started forming in her eyes.

'' Trish, baby, don't cry.'' Chris said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

'' Don't touch me! Adam, I'm ready to go.'' Trish said.

'' Let's go then.'' He said.

'' You're not going anywhere with her.'' Chris said.

'' Says who?'' Adam said turning around.

'' Me!'' Chris said and striked Adam once again.

'' Adam!'' Trish said as she watched him fall to the ground. Trish ran over to Adam's aid and cradled his head. He was knocked out cold. '' Adam, sweetheart, please wake up.'' She said as she stroked his wavy hair as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'' This is what happens when you disrespect me! Now you know, Adam!'' Chris shouted.

He walked over to Adam and pulled him up by his collar and began punching him in the face over and over again. Chris knew he was knocked out, but that didn't stop him from him hurting him even more.

'' Chris, stop!'' Trish said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

'' You're under arrest!'' A voice said.

''Huh?'' Chris turned around and met the eyes of a police officer.

'' You're under arrest for assault. Dave, handle this over here.'' The police officer said to his partner. The other officer nodded and walked over to Adam and Trish.

A crying Trish crawled through the sand and took Adam in her arms. He was still knocked out with blood running down his face and lip.

'' Oh, Adam!'' She said rocking back and forth as she held his limp body in her arms.

Wow. Chris is off to jail and Adam's knocked out. What will happen next? Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Thanks Trishrocks and Ainat for reviewing. I can always depend on you two to leave a review. I'm going to be uploading a new story soon. As always it's an Edge/Trish fic. I'd love for you guys to check it out once I do upload it. Once again thanks for reviewing. Now back to the story! Lol!**

* * *

Mark was in his hotel room getting ready for bed when he received a phone call from Trish. He was wondering why she was calling him this time of night. Then he thought about Chris and Adam getting into another altercation with eachother. He was pretty sure that's why she was calling him that night. Mark pressed the talk button on his cellphone and answered the phone.

'' Hello?'' He said.

'' Mark?'' Trish said.

'' Hey. Are you alright?'' Mark asked. He noticed her voice was hoarse like she had been crying.

'' I am, but Adam...he's not. Chris attacked him again.''

Mark sighed. '' How?''

'' Me and Adam were at the beach and Chris approached us. Adam got into his face and the two started arguing. A little after that me and Adam were about to leave when Chris attacked him from behind again.''

Mark sighed again. '' Is Adam alright and where's Chris?''

'' Chris was arrested and Adam's in the hospital. They won't let me see him, Mark and I'm scared for him. He's been through so much these past few days.'' Trish said.

'' Adam's a fighter. He'll be okay. What hospital are you at?''

'' Over by the hotel you guys are staying at. I told Paul and Steph and they're on their way. Mike is here with me at the hospital now. We're trying to figure out a way to see him.''

'' Well keep trying to figure something out until on of us gets there.''

'' Okay. Please hurry, Mark.''

'' I'll be there, hon.'' He said and hung up his cell phone.

Trish hung up her cell phone and sighed.

'' What did he say?'' Michael asked turning his body to Trish in the the lobby chair.

'' He says he'll be here.'' She replied.

'' Mike! Trish!'' Stephanie called out.

Trish and Mike turned around and got out of their seats to greet Paul and Steph. Trish gave Steph a big hug.

'' Hey. How is he?'' Steph asked breaking away from Trish.

'' We don't know yet. The nurses won't let us see him because we're not family.''

'' What if me and Steph told them we were. I mean we're practically like family to Adam and Steph's also his boss.'' Paul said.

'' That is true.'' Trish said. '' You up for it, Steph?'' Trish asked her best friend.

'' If it's to help out a friend then I'm all for it.'' Stephanie said.

'' Great. Me and Steph will go up there and see if it's alright to see him while you guys call the rest of the guys.'' Paul said.

'' We already did. Mark, Amy, and Jay are all on their way.'' Mike said.

'' Good.'' Steph said. '' Come on Paul.'' She said.

The two went up to the front to see if it was alright to see Adam. She gladly told them it was alright. She both gave them visitor stickers and told them vistors are fine to see Adam as long as it was alright with them.

'' I always knew you had a sneaky side to you.'' Stephanie said with a smile to Paul.

Paul just chuckled. The couple opened the door to Adam's hospital room and walked inside. As soon as Stephanie saw him she gasped and looked at her friend in horror. Cords in Adam's nose and an IV on his arm. His face had a few bruises, while the left side of his lip was swollen and bruised. He had a bandage above his eye and seemed to be having trouble breathing while he slept.

'' Oh Adam!'' Stephanie said running to her best friend and cradling his head.

'' Steph. Not so rough. Come on, let's sit down.'' Paul said guiding his wife to a chair.

Stephanie took a seat and put her hand over Adam's hand.

'' It's going to be okay, Adam. I promise.'' She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She then cried in Paul's arms.

'' Why would he do something like this?'' Paul asked himself as he stroked his wife's hair.

'' Paul, what if he doesn't wake up?'' Stephanie asked still in Paul's arms.

'' He will, Steph. Don't worry.''

Stephanie nodded.

'' Come on, I'm sure Trish wants to see him right about now.'' Stephanie said.

Paul and Stephanie left the room and went back into the lobby.

'' How is he?'' Trish asked.

'' He's breathing, but he looks horrible. Here take this sticker so you can see him.'' Stephanie said as she gave Trish her visitor's sticker.

'' Thanks, Steph. I'll be back, guys.'' Trish said and walked to Adam's room.

Trish took a deep breath and walked inside of the room.

Sorry guys, but I didn't want to include everything in this chapter. Keep reading and you guys will find out what happens next. Review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Thanks once again for reviewing Trishrocks, Ainat, and jcott3. Jcott, that meant alot to me when you reviewed each chapter yesterday. To answer your question about what song Adam and Trish were dancing to in chap 14, the song was called "Headed for a Heartbreak" by Winger. Good song from the 80's. Also thanks Ainat for adding an author alert. I promise you and Trishrocks will like this story.

* * *

**

Trish took a deep breath and entered the room. Trish shut the door behind herself and turned back around to face Adam. Once she saw him tears formed in her eyes. She never imagined she'd see Adam like this; lifeless and trying to fight for his life.

Trish walked over to his bedside. She took a seat in a chair near his bed and grabbed his hand.

'' You know everyone is out there waiting for you?'' She said. '' Please wake up, Adam. I really don't know what I'd do without you.''

There was still no response.

Trish looked at him one last time before putting her head down and silently crying. Throughout Trish's crying state she felt a hand on her back. She looked up and saw that it was Mark kneeling beside her. Without saying a word Trish cried in his arms.

'' Shh. It's going to be okay.'' Mark said.

'' No it's not, Mark. What if he never wakes up?'' Trish asked.

'' He will. I know it.''

And withthat he did. Adam blinked a few times before opening his green eyes completely.

'' See.'' Mark said smiling.

Trish broke away from Mark and looked at Adam.

'' Hey.'' He said in a raspy voice with a small smile.

Trish buried her head back into's Mark chest and cried once again.

'' This can't be real.'' Trish said sobbing on Mark's chest.

'' It is, Trish.'' Mark said breaking away from the bond and looking at her with a smile.

Trish looked away from Mark and back at Adam.

'' Oh, Adam!'' She said putting her arms around his neck and hugging him.

'' It's nice to see you too.'' He chuckled.

Trish broke away from Adam and took a seat on his bed beside him.

'' I was so afraid that you weren't going to wake up. Are you okay?'' She asked touching his face gently.

'' Yes I am. '' He said. '' I'm sorry for scaring you like that.''

'' No. Don't be. As long as I know you're okay.'' Trish said looking into his eyes.

'' I'll leave two alone.'' Mark said and left the room leaving Adam and Trish alone together.

'' I can't believe you're awake.'' Trish said with her hand still on the side of Adam's face.

'' Me either. A whole lot of things were running through my mind when Chris knocked me out.''

'' Like what?'' Trish said making herself comfortable on the bed.

'' Like would I see the light of day again, would I ever see the people who I love and care for so much, and would they miss if I ended going into a coma.''

'' Of course we would. That's something you'll never have to ask yourself again.'' Trish said sincerely.

'' Thanks, Trish.'' Adam said.

'' Your welcome.'' She said and gave him a hug.

The two then heard a knock at the door.

'' Come in.'' Adam said.

Adam's doctor came in.

'' Hello.'' He said walking over to Adam's bed.

'' Hi.'' Trish and Adam said in unison.

'' I'm doctor Vance. I'm your doctor, Adam.'' He said.

'' Nice to meet you.'' Adam said extending his hand.

'' You too.'' He said shaking his hand. '' I have some good news, Adam.''

'' And that is?'' Adam asked.

'' You get released tonight.''

'' Yes!'' Adam and Trish said unison as they gave eachother hug.

'' I see you two are happy.'' Dr. Vance said smiling at the two.

'' Yeah. We are. I thought I'd have stay a few more days.'' Adam said.

'' Well now you know you don't. I want you to take it easy, though, Adam. You have a minor fracture in your jaw.'' He said.

'' I will.'' Adam said.

'' No wrestling for about a month.'' He said. '' If your jaw has not healed after a few weeks come back and see me.''

'' Okay.''

'' Any questions?''

'' Not at all.'' Adam said.

'' Great. I'll give you your release papers and you'll be free to go.''

'' Great.'' Adam said.

Dr. Vance just smiled and left the room.

Trish squealed and hugged Adam. '' You're almost free to go!'' She said hugging Adam.

'' I know. I'm glad I get out tonight. I couldn't imagine staying here tonight. Hospital beds just aren't the same as your own bed.''

'' I agree. I have some good news.'' Trish said.

'' What is it?''

'' After you were knocked out Chris got arrested.''

'' That's good to know. Let's just hope no one bails him out, so he can pay the price.''

'' Right. Enough talking about him, though. I don't want him to ruin this moment knowing you're okay.''

Adam nodded.

Dr. Vance knocked on the door and came back inside the room.

'' Here are your release papers. The nurse is going to help get you ready after that, Adam you're free to go.''

'' Thanks.'' Adam said taking his release papers from the doctor.

'' No problem. See you later, you two.''

'' Bye.'' Adam and Trish said in unison.

The doctor smiled and left the room.

Trish rested her hand on Adam's lap. '' I'll see you in a little bit, okay?'' She said.

'' Okay.''

Trish stood to her feet and walked out of the room. She returned to the lobby with a big smile on her face.

'' So is he going to be released tonight?'' Amy asked.

'' Yes. He is. I'm so happy he's alright.'' Trish said.

'' All of us are.'' Michael said.

'' You have his car, don't you?'' Mark asked Trish.

'' Mhm. I'll drive him home and help him around the house.'' Trish said.

'' Good.''

Later That Night

Trish and Adam arrived at Adam's house. Trish parked the car and helped him out of the car since his back was still bothering him. Adam put his arm around Trish and the two walked towards the house. Adam unlocked the door and the two walked inside of the house.

'' You wanna sit on the couch?'' Trish asked.

'' Yeah.'' Adam said.

Trish helped him to the couch.

'' Thank you.'' Adam said.

'' Your welcome.'' Trish said sitting next to him. '' How's your jaw?''

'' It's fine. Hurts a little, but it doesn't hurt as much as my back.''

'' Good.''

Adam's finally awake. Yay! What will happen between him and Trish now that they're all alone together for the night? Coming up next!

Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

'' You think you'll be fine by yourself tomorrow?'' Trish asked Adam. '' I'm going to be at the arena.''

'' Just because I have a bad back and a messed up face doesn't mean I need a babysitter, Trish.'' Adam said in a playful manner.

'' I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you while I'm gone.''

Adam rested his hand over Trish's.

'' Trish, hon, I love you to death, but you have got to stop worrying. I will be fine, okay?'' Adam said seriously.

Trish sighed. '' Okay.''

Adam smiled and moved his hand from Trish's hand to her face.

'' I'm glad you care about me alot because I care about you too, but I don't want you to worry yourself sick about me. You have your own life to worry about.''

'' I know, Adam, but I'm just so scared for you.'' Trish said with tears in her eyes.

'' Trisha,'' Adam said wiping a tear away with his thumb. '' I'll be fine.''

'' Trisha,'' Trish said with a smile. '' You haven't called me that in forever.''

'' I know. Another thing I haven't done in a long time.''

'' There's alot of things we haven't done in a long time.''

'' Got that right, but since both of us are single we have plenty of time to do all of thos special things we used to do.''

Trish giggled. '' Can't wait.''

'' Me either.''

A knock came to the door.

'' I wonder who that could be. Be right back.'' He said before getting off the couch.

Adam opened the door.

'' Hey, guys.'' Adam said giving Stephanie a hug.

'' Hey. How are you?'' Stephanie asked breaking away from Adam.

'' Fine. I've been better, but I am fine.''

'' That's good to know, man.'' Paul said putting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

'' Yeah it is.'' Stephanie said.

'' You two wanna come inside?'' Adam asked.

'' Well that is why we came here.'' Paul said smiling.

'' Shut up.'' Adam said.

Steph giggled as she walked inside.

'' Hey, Trish.'' She said.

'' Hey, Steph. Long time no see.'' Trish said.

'' I know, right?'' The brunette said taking a seat next to her best friend.

'' So what brings you guys here?'' Adam asked taking a seat on the stool in the kicthen.

'' Me and Steph just came by to see how you were doing and to talk about our storyline.'' Paul replied.

'' Since you won't be able to wrestle for awhile and you do need your rest, me and my dad decided to take you out of the storyline,'' Stephanie started.

A dissapointed Adam sighed. A frown forming on his face, which everyone in the room noticed.

'' I know it sounds like me and my father are punishing you, Adam, but we're not. We just want you to return 100 percent. If there are some changes with your jaw and back let me know and I will be happy to put you back in the storyline.'' Stephanie said genuinely.

'' I understand, Steph, and I will call you if anything changes.'' Adam said sadly.

Stephanie stood up from the couch. '' I'm so sorry.'' She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'' Don't be, Steph. You're just doing what you feel is right. Thanks for letting me know before you did decide to take me out of the storyline without my knowledge.''

'' Your welcome.'' She said. '' Trish?'' Stephanie asked facing the blonde Diva.

'' Yeah?'' She said.

'' I want you to have the day off tomorrow to help Adam around the house,'' She then turned back to Adam. '' I know you don't want anyone to watch over you, but we can't leave you alone, Adam considering you have a bad back and a messed up jaw.''

Without a fuss Adam simply said okay. He wasn't in the mood to debate after hearing that he'd be taken out of the current storyline he was in.

'' Great. Let's go, Paul.'' Stephanie said.

'' See you guys later.'' Paul said.

'' Bye.'' Adam and Trish said in unison.

Adam walked to the door to let Paul and Steph out. After shutting the door Adam walked to his room without saying a word to Trish, which hurt her deeply. She knew Adam felt like he was being babysat, but it was actually far from it. Stephanie was just looking out for his best intrest. None of his friends wanted him to stay alone by himself knowing he was injured. No matter how independent Adam wanted to be at the moment he needed all the help he could get, especially from Trish.

Trish sighed and got up from the couch. She walked to Adam's room and knocked on the door.

'' Come in.'' He said quietly.

Trish opened the door and walked inside.

'' Hey.'' She said.

'' Hi.'' Adam said.

Trish took a seat next to Adam on the bed.

'' I know you feel like you're being babysat, but that's not true. We just want you to be safe, Adam.'' Trish said.

'' By babysitting me.'' He said.

'' That's not it.'' Trish said.

'' Then what is it?'' Adam said standing to his feet. '' I'm a grown man and I feel like I'm being treated like a child. I'm not handicapped, damnit!'' Adam said.

'' I never said you were!'' Trish argued.

'' Then why do you keep treating me like I am?'' Adam said angrily. '' Yeah I'm injured, but I really do not need you or anyone else to watch me. I can walk perfectly fine, you know?''

'' You could barely walk in the house without my help, so what are you talking about?'' Trish exclaimed.

'' That was the only time I was in dire need of help. I had just come from the hospital when that happened.''

'' Oh cut the excuses. You needed me and you know you still do.''

'' Oh, so I need you now? I just wanted some help. Sorry for asking. Had I known you've would've said that I would've walked by myself.'' Adam said. His back spasms started once again a few seconds later. '' Ow.'' Adam said holding his back.

Adam and Trish arguing doesn't sound too good. Hopefully their minor argument doesn't ruin the night.

Review Please.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:I'm back after almost a week! Lol! I see you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you all will enjoy this one also. I just wanna thank you jcott3, Ainat, Trishrocks, and HeartBreakerDivax.x for the reviews you have sent me. I always do look forward to reading your reviews. I don't know how long this story will be, but if you guys can hang in there and read more I'd appreciate it. Once again thanks for reviewing and reading my story.

* * *

**

'' Ow.'' Adam said.

'' Are you okay?'' Trish asked.

'' Oh. Yeah I'm just great.'' Adam replied scarcastically.

'' What the hell is your problem, Adam? You know what forget that I ever asked were you okay.'' Trish exclaimed and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

'' Trish!'' Adam said.

He opened the door and walked out of the room still holding his injured back. He got to the guest room Trish was staying in and knocked on the door.

'' Trish, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that..please open the door.''

A few seconds later Trish came out of the room with her bags at hand. She walked inside of the living room and returned back to the room a few seconds later.

'' Where are you going?'' Adam asked.

'' To the hotel to room with Amy. Not that you really give a damn.'' Trish replied.

'' Trish, you can't leave.''

'' And why can't I?'' You don't need me here and why would would I want to stay here anyway after what you said to me in that room?'' She said furiously.

'' Trish, I didn't mean those things I said, '' He started. '' I was just so frustrated and that was the first thing that came to mind to say. You know I enjoy having you around here and I really glad you're here to help me.''

''Then why did you just say I kept treating you like a child when what I was doing was far from it?''

'' Because it felt like you were, especially when you asked me was I going to be alright by myself here, but then after having another spasm and you saying you're leaving made me realize that I do need you here.'' Adam confessed.

'' Took you long enought to realize that, but none of that even matters anymore because I won't be here. I'm pretty sure one of your Florida groupies would enjoy taking care of you.'' Trish said. '' Maybe even of your exes.'' Trish said.

'' I don't have any groupies and I the only ex I do talk to is my ex-wife, who I no longer have any feelings for. Even though me and her have stayed friends I don't want her here.'' Adam took Trish's hand in his. '' I want you here, Trish.''

'' You sure about that, Adam?'' Trish asked seriously as she looked into his green eyes.

Adam nodded. '' I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. I don't want anyone to help me but you, so will you stay here?'' Adam asked. '' Please.'' He said with an innocent look on his face.

''...I'll stay.'' Trish said quielty.

'' What?'' Adam said making sure he was hearing correctly.

'' I said I'll stay.'' Trish repeared.

'' Yes!'' Adam said picking her up into his arms and spinning her around. '' Oh...that wasn't a good idea.'' He said now remembering his back was still aching.

'' No. That wasn't.'' Trish giggled as Adam stood her to her feet.

''Ow.'' Adam said. '' That was stupid actually. I hope I didn't put that tylenol back on the shelf. I couldn't decide whether to get that or Aleve. I don't think I got either.''

'' Yeah you did. I thought you knew. It's sitting on the kitchen counter.'' Trish said.

'' Good because I really need it.''

'' You do not.''

'' I do and besides the trainer told me I did.''

'' That was optional and it's not like you really need them. You didn't the first night you hurt your back.''

'' And since then my back has gotten even worse. I'm only going to take two tonight.''

'' Why don't you take a hot shower first then see if you need them?''

'' Then what was the point of buying them?''

'' So you can use them when you really need them. I promise your back will feel better like it did last time if you take a hot shower. You need to get in there anyway considering you have sand in your hair and on your body.''

'' True. I think I'll actually just take a bath tonight. Soak in the whirlpool tub.'' Adam said smiling.

Trish smiled back. '' Don't be in there too long. I may just get lonely.'' Trish said.

'' I won't.'' Adam chuckled and went to take his bath.

While Adam was in the tub Trish decided to prepare dinner for the both of them. She was starving and she knew Adam was too. Trish went to the refridgerator and took out some ingredients for their dinner.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Adam walked into the kitchen with his blue robe on stretching.

'' So how does your back feel?'' Trish asked cutting some carrots up.

'' Still hurts a little , but I'll live. I don't need the tylenol.'' Adam said. '' What are you cooking?'' He said making his way into the kitchen.

'' Some baked chicken. I just decided to make something since I was hungry and you probably were too.'' Trish said continuing cutting the carrots.

'' Cool. Can I help?'' Adam asked.

'' Well it is your kitchen.'' Trish said.

'' I know, but still...I'm not going to cook anything since I can't cook.''

'' How many times am I going to tell you that you can?'' Trish said.

'' I can't.'' Adam said.

Trish just shook her head with a smile. '' You can finish cutting the carrots.''

'' Great.'' Adam said. He washed his hands and took the knife from Trish. '' So what are the carrots for?''

'' I was thinking about carmelizing that and celery to put under the chicken.'' Trish replied.

'' Oh. Okay.'' Adam said.

Adam and Trish continued cooking dinner. They finished a little later and went outside on the patio to eat.

'' I'm glad you decided to stay.'' Adam said.

'' I'm glad I did too. The night's really beautiful.''

'' Yep. Just like you.'' Adam said.

Trish blushed. '' Thank you, Adam.''

'' Your welcome. What do you want to do tomorrow?'' He asked.

'' I don't know. Maybe sleep in since I have the day off tomorrow.''

'' Oh. Come on, Trish.''

'' Just kidding. How about we just walk around the town? You know the park. Grab a bite to eat.''

'' Sounds like a good idea.''

'' I knew you'd think so.'' Trish said smiling.

Adam just smiled. He then yawned.

'' Sleepy?'' Trish asked.

Adam nodded. '' I think I'm just going to go now. You coming?''

'' Yeah.''

Adam and Trish walked inside of the house. They put their dishes in the sink and went to their rooms.

Trish showered and got ready for bed. She then walked to Adam's room.

'' Hey.'' She said crawling onto his bed.

'' Hey.'' Adam said with a smile. '' You not sleep yet?''

Trish shook her head. '' I wanted to tell you goodnight before I went to bed, so goodnight.'' Trish said and kissed Adam's cheek.

Adam blushed. '' Night.''


	20. Chapter 20

The Next Day

Trish woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. With a smile on her face Trish got out of bed, put on her bathrobe, and went into the kitchen.

'' Morning, sleepyhead.'' Adam said.

'' Morning.'' Trish said taking a seat on a stool.

'' How did you sleep last night?''Adam asked.

'' Like a baby. You?''

'' I slept okay. I'm glad you slept you well because today's the day we go out on the town.''

'' Ohhh yeah. What time should we should leave?'' Trish asked.

'' Wanna leave after we eat?''

'' Sure. That's not a bad idea at all.'' Trish said and took a bite out of her bacon. '' Mmm.'' She said.

'' Quit lying. I know it's horrible. I think I cooked it too long.''

'' It's just right. Everything is. Come on and sit down with me.'' Trish said patting the stool next to her.

Adam grabbed his plate of food off the counter and joined Trish. The two friends ate their breakfast and was later out the door.

The Park

'' I could never get bored taking a walk in the park on such a bright sunny day.'' Trish said as she and Adam walked through the park.

'' Me either.'' Adam said.

''Ooh! There's a fountain. Let's make a wish!'' Trish said.

'' A wish?''

'' Yes. A wish. Come on.'' Trish said and took Adam's hand.

The two walked over to the fountain in the center of the park.

'' Got a quarter?'' Trish asked.

Adam playfully rolled his eyes. '' Yeah. I do.'' He said pulling a quarter out of his pocket.

'' Thank you.''

'' Welcome.''

Trish turned around and closed her eyes. She heard Adam snicker when she was about to make her "wish". She opened her eyes.

'' Are you laughing at me?'' She asked with her hands on her hips.

'' No.'' Adam said trying to contain his laughter.

'' You better not be. Now if you don't mind, I have a wish to make.''

'' About what? Me?'' Adam said with a cocky grin.

'' No. And it really wouldn't be considered a wish if I told you, now would it?''

'' No. You're really serious about this, aren't you?'' Adam asked seriously.

'' No. I just like the fun of pretending to make a wish and throwing the coin in.'' Trish confessed.

'' Oh. So you're not?'' Adam said coming closer to the blonde.

'' No.'' Trish said and turned around. She tossed the quarter into the fountain and turned back to Adam with a smile.

'' You know I could've used that quarter for something special?'' Adam said with a smirk on his face.

'' Like what?'' Trish asked curiously.

'' Dinner for me and you at one of Tampa's finest restaurants!''Adam replied with a big smile.

'' So you shouldn't have gave it to me?''

'' Nope. We could've eaten like kings and queens. Sadly we won't be able to do so because you threw away my quarter.'' Adam said with a believingly sad look on his face.

'' Aww. I'm sorry.'' Trish said putting her hands on his face. '' That doesn't hurt, does it?'' She asked.

'' No.'' Adam said shaking his head.

'' Good.'' Trish said. '' So we're not going out for dinner?'' She said fixing the collar on his shirt.

Adam shook his head again. He noticed the more he carried on with their game, the more physical Trish got. He didn't know why he really enjoyed Trish doing all what she was doing, but he wasn't going to complain.

'' Well that's too bad.'' Trish said turning away from Adam, which made him a bit disappointed. He didn't want Trish to stop.

'' But don't worry. We can always eat in.'' Adam said.

'' I know, but I really wanted us to have dinner together. You know dressing up and having a good time with my bestie.'' Trish said as if she were actually hurt.

'' I know, but we can't. All because of a lost quarter.''

'' I shouldn't have used it. Oh well. Come on. We have better things to do.'' Trish said.

'' Like what?'' Adam said smiling.

'' Like hanging at the park.''

'' Oh right.'' He said.

Trish giggled.

'' Well since we're going to be here for awhile I should go get that blanket out of the car.'' Adam said.

'' For what?''

'' For us to lay on.''

'' Oh right. Duh!'' She said completely dumbfounded.

Adam just smiled.

'' We should've had a picnic.'' Trish said.

'' We can just go out for lunch. Oh wait...no quarter, no lunch.'' Adam said.

'' Adam!''

'' Okay. We'll go out for lunch. Your pick?''

'' I guess. Although, Im not that familiar around here anymore.''

'' Oh come on, Trish. I'm sure you remember at least one cafe around here.'' Adam said.

'' Well there is one. Right by the arena. I remember you took me there. The food was great!'' Trish said.

Adam chuckled. '' I bet it was. Wanna come with me to the car to get the blanket?''

'' Sure.''

The two went to Adam's car to grab the blanket for them to lay on. After returning to the park they found a shaded area and laid the blanket down so they could talk and enjoy their day at the park.

Review please.

Oh and thanks for reviewing **jcott3, Ainat, iMichellex3, and Trishrocks**. Keep the reviews comin'.


	21. Chapter 21

That Night

Trish and Adam came in the house giggling.

'' Let's get you out of these wet clothes.'' Trish said pulling off Adam's wet shirt. He and Trish got caught in the pouring rain.

'' Thank you.'' Adam said.

'' Welcome. Anything to help out a friend.''

Adam just smiled.

'' I need to get out of these wet clothes too before I catch a cold.'' Trish said.

'' True. Don't want that to slow you down.''

'' Nope.'' Trish said and went to take her shower.

Adam just smiled. A few seconds later his phone rang.

'' Hello?'' He said.

'' Hey. How are you?'' Stephanie asked.

'' Better. Me and Trish just came from dinner and yes, Steph, I have been taking it easy.''

'' I never said you weren't. I just wanted to be sure that you were alright, which I now know.''

'' Well...yeah.''

'' And since you're doing better I say in a week or two you can return to your storyline.''

'' Really?'' Adam said a bit surprised.

'' Yep. I told you I would and I meant it.'' Stephanie said with a smile.

'' Cool. Can't wait to tell Trish that.''

'' I know. Speaking of Trish, where is she?''

'' She's in the shower. I can have her call you once she gets out.'' Adam said.

'' No need. I'll talk to you later, okay?''

'' Okay. Bye, Steph.''

'' Bye.'' Stephanie said said and hung up her cellphone.

Adam hung up the phone and walked into his room to shower.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Adam stepped out of the shower and walked into his room. He put on a pair of basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt. Adam then walked into the living room to watch a movie.

'' Hey.'' Trish said.

She was sitting on the couch watching music videos.

'' Hey.'' Adam said joining her on the couch. '' Whatcha watching?''

'' Music videos. Nothing special.'' She said.

'' Wanna watch a movie instead?'' Adam asked.

'' Sure. Anything besides horror.''

Adam chuckled. '' Kay.''

Adam stood to his feet and walked over to the tv. He was about to pop in a comedy when the doorbell rang.

'' I don't know why everyone decides to visit me at night. Why not during the day?'' He said with a smile.

He answered the door.

'' Thank God you're back in town, Adam. We really need you to do us a favor. Kris' mother is in the hospital and we really need someone to watch Rory. You're the only neighbor we trust with our boy, so will you...or are you busy?'' Adam's neighbor said. He noticed Trish was on the couch waiting for him to come back.

'' No. I'm not. It's cool. '' Adam said. '' I hope her mom is alright.''

'' Me too. Rory has his game and his toys in his bag. Just incase we have to be there overnight we brought him a change of clothes and a pajamas. I hope you don't mind if he spends the night, we just don't want him at the hospital knowing his grandmother's there and may not be well.'' He whispered.

'' I understand. Come on, Ror.'' Adam said holding out his hand so the young child could take it.

'' Thank you so much, Adam. You just don't know how grateful we are to have such a neighbor like you. Well see you later. Bye son.'' David, Adam's neighbor said.

'' Bye daddy.'' The six year old said.

David waved at his son and walked to his car. Adam shut the door and started for the living room with Rory.

'' There's going to be a change of plans tonight. My neighbors want me to keep an eye on this little guy while they're at the hospital, so I hope you don't mind.''

'' Oh, no. Not at all.'' Trish said. '' And what's your name?'' She asked the young child.

'' Rory. I've seen you before. Are you a wrestler?'' He asked.

'' I used to be. How did you know?'' Trish asked impressed by the little's boy memory.

'' My big brother, whose in college had posters of you all over his wall. He told me never to touch em'.''

'' Well did you?'' Trish asked.

'' No. I'm not allowed in his room, but's that okay because my room is better than his.''

'' It is?''

'' Yep. I have posters of The Undertaker and John Cena on my wall.'' Rory replied.

'' None of me?'' Adam asked trying to sound hurt.

'' I have one.'' Rory said.

'' Oh. Okay. So what toys did you bring?'' Adam asked.

'' My WWE action figures. I didn't know what other toys to bring, so I only brought them.''

'' Can we play?'' Trish asked.

'' Sure.'' Rory said.

Adam and Trish have company. How will the night go now that their young guest is there? Coming up next!

Review Please.


	22. Chapter 22

'' Can we play?'' Trish asked with a warm smile.

'' Sure. Which action figure do you want?'' Rory asked going through his bag.

'' I want...John Cena-if you have him.'' Trish replied.

'' Here you go.'' Rory said as he handed Trish the action figure. '' And you, Adam?''

'' Umm...HHH.'' Adaam said as he joined Trish on the couch.

'' The Game!'' Rory said handing Adam his action figure also.

Adam and Trish laughed. He really did like wrestling and Trish and Adam noticed.

'' Wanna watch a movie, Ror?'' Adam asked.

'' Uh-huh. I brought one of my own.''

'' You did? What movie is it?'' Trish asked.

'' Bolt. I also brought Meet The Robinsons. I forgot I brought it.''

'' Oh. Okay. Which one do you want to watch?'' Adam asked.

'' Bolt. Do you have any popcorn, Adam?'' Rory asked.

'' I think I have a couple more bags. Sure I do.''

'' Yes!'' Rory said happily.

Trish just laughed.

'' So how old are you, Rory?'' She asked the little boy.

'' Six. Yesterday was my birthday.''

'' It sure was. Happy belated birthday.'' Adam said.

'' Happy belated birthday, Rory.'' Trish said.

'' Thanks.'' He said with a smile.

'' Your welcome. What did you do for your birthday anyway?'' Adam asked as he placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

'' Went to Incredible Pizza with my friends. It was great! We ate pizza, had ice cream and cake and cupcakes too.''

'' Cool. Sounds like was fun.'' Adam said leaning against the granite countertop.

'' It was. I won a prize. A huge slinky.'' Rory said.

'' And where is that slinky?'' Trish asked.

'' On my nightstand. Want me to go get it?'' Rory asked standing to his feet.

'' No. That's okay, hon. It's still raining outside.''

'' Oh yeah. If you're here tomorrow I can show you. It's colorful and huge!''

'' That'd be great.'' Trish said, her smile growing even bigger. She thought Rory was just too cute and adorable.

'' Popcorn's done!'' Adam said.

'' Sweet!'' Rory said throwing his small fists in the air.

Adam walked back into the living room with the bowl of popcorn. He popped in the DVD and turned off the lights before sitting back down on the couch.

'' You wanna play with your action figures after the movie instead?'' Adam asked Rory.

'' Yeah.'' Rory said as he took a seat between Trish and Adam. The way the three of them were sitting on the couch together you'd think were a real family. It was just too cute.

''Let the movie begin!'' Adam said.

Later That Night

The three had fallen asleep on the couch. Adam opened his eyes and yawned. He wiped his eyes and looked over to see if Rory and Trish were asleep. And they were.

'' Trish.'' Adam said gently tapping her shoulder.

'' Huh?'' She said sleepily.

'' We fell asleep on the movie.'' Adam grinned.

Trish wiped her tired eyes and looked at the tv. The main title of the movie was on.

'' We really did. How long have we been asleep?'' She asked.

'' I fell asleep before you, but I guess about an hour. Rory's sleep too.'' Adam chuckled.

Trish smiled again. '' He's a good kid.''

'' Yeah he is. He reminds me of myself when I was a kid.''

'' You were a good kid?'' Trish gasped. '' I'm shocked.''

'' Don't be. I was.'' Adam said smiling back.

'' Oh, but I am. You don't mind me sleeping in your bed, do you? Rory needs to have a place to sleep.'' Trish said seriously.

'' I know and no... I don't mind.''

'' Okay. Do you keep your linens in the bathroom closet, still?''

'' Yeah. Why?''

'' I was going to put some fresh sheets on the bed for Rory.'' Trish replied.

'' Oh right. Yeah I do.''

'' Great. I'll be right back.'' Trish said and went into the guest room. She came back five minutes later.

'' Rory?'' Adam said.

'' Huh?'' Rory said sleepily.

'' Come on, bud, time to put on your nightclothes.'' Adam said.

'' I don't wanna. I'm tired.''

'' Ror?'' Adam said.

'' Let me.'' Trish said. '' Rory, sweetie?''

'' Huh?'' He said half-asleep.

'' Come on, hon, you have to get on your pjs, so you can get to bed, okay?'' She said sweetly.

'' Kay.'' He said without a fuss as he got off the couch. He took his bag with him and went to the guest room Trish was previously staying in.

'' See? That wasn't so hard.'' Trish said to Adam with a smile.

'' Whatever.'' Adam said playfully as he stood to his feet.

The two went to Adam's room to get ready for bed. Since Adam was already in his nightclothes there was no need for him to change. He laid in the bed waiting for Trish to come out of the bathroom so he could turn off the table lamp. Trish came out of the bathroom a few moments later. Adam wanted to faint right then and there when he saw Trish come out of the bathroom in a pink nightgown. It wasn't too revealing. It stopped a few inches above her knees and it revealed a little cleavage. Nothing too serious.

Adam tried his best not to stare, but just couldn't resist. How he could he? She was beautiful and she was very attractive.

_Just stop it, Adam. She's your best friend, whose really, really sexy. _He thought.

'' Adam?'' Trish said feeling a bit uncomfortable. Adam hadn't said a thing she came out of the bathroom. She wondered if her nightgown was a problem. Most likely. She thought.

'' Huh?'' He said snapping out of his thoughts.

He felt his cheeks getting hot as he felt a bit embarassed because of his actions. He hoped Trish didn't realize he was actually staring at her.

'' You didn't say anything. I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?'' She asked. '' All of my other pajamas were stuck deep down in my suitcase and-

'' No. Of course not. You look great.'' He said. _Oh damn. _He thought. He was running his mouth a little too much tonight. He thought again. '' I didn't mean to say that.'' Adam said trying to quickly recover from the statement he just made about his best friend.

Trish smiled. '' It's okay, Adam. How's your eye?'' She asked.

Adam touched his bandaged cut above his eye. It was soggy from the rain and was beginning to peel off.

'' Band-aid's coming off. Time for a new one. The cut seems fine, though.'' Adam said pulling the fluffy blanket from his body.

'' Your cut needs to be cleaned. Do you want me to clean it?''

'' If you want to.'' Adam said.

'' I do. Can you get the bandages, cotton balls, and alcohol for me, though?'' Trish asked with an innocent smile. She knew it sounded like a lot even though it wasn't.

'' Alcohol?'' Adam said.

'' Yes. Alcohol. I need it to clean your eye.''

'' It's not going to burn, is it?'' Adam asked a bit hesitant.

'' No. It's not.''

'' Okay.'' He said still a little unsure, but he walked to the bathroom to get the items anyway.

He returned to the room a minute later and sat on the bed beside Trish. Trish pulled off the band-aid from Adam's cut. Adam winced in pain from the band-aid being pulled from his skin.

'' Sorry.'' Trish said with another innocent smile that got Adam every time she flashed him a smile like that.

'' It's okay.'' Adam said quietly as he returned the smile.

Trish put sme alcohol on a cotton ball. '' Now this is going to sting a little, so bear with me, okay?''

'' You said it wasn't going to burn!'' Adam said.

'' Sorry. I lied.''

'' You promised!'' Adam said.

'' Once again; sorry.'' She said as she cleaned the cut above his eye.

'' Ow!'' Adam said.

'' Come here.'' Trish said and took Adam's face in her hands. She titled his head and began to lightly blow on the cut above his eye.

'' How does your eye feel now?'' Trish asked softly as she looked in Adam's eyes.

'' Better.''

I think Adam really is starting to fall for Trish right about now. What do you guys think? Also how will Chris react to this if he ever does find out? Keep reading and you'll find out.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:Okay guys, I know the story has been moving a bit slow as of late, but I don't want to rush the story since it has been going good since I started it several months ago, so keep reading. You won't be dissapointed. And also thanks for reviewing jcott3, RatedrkJericho,Trishrocks, Ainat, and iMichellex3.

* * *

**

'' How does your eye feel now?''

'' Better.'' Adam replied.

'' Thought you'd say so.'' Trish said as she applied the bandage to his eye.

'' Thank you.'' Adam said.

'' I'll be right back. I have to wash my hands.''

Trish climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her hands and put the alcohol and band-aids away. Trish came out a minute later and joined Adam in bed. Trish pulled the covers up to her waist and looked at Adam with a smile. Adam laid down next to her with his elbow propped up on the bed as his head rested on his hand.

'' What?'' He said looking at Trish with a smile on his face.

'' Nothing. It's just you're so sweet. Most men I know who don't have any kids fear watching a child, but not you. There's just something about you that makes you so different from most guys; even Chris.''

Adam's smile grew even wider. '' Oh, I know I'm not like him.''

'' I know that, its just the way you are with kids. Chris has three children of his own, but I've never, ever seen him interact with him like how you did with Rory. Even when Chris did have the kids over for the weekend and you were hanging with us I've always noticed how you are with them. They really love you.'' Trish said.

'' I love them too, but I don't think I'll ever see them again considering everything that has happened these past few days.''

'' I know. They're such good kids. A tear dropped from my eye one day when they called me their second mom. I didn't know they liked me that much.''

'' How can they not? I see they way you are with them too and I have to say you're doing a find job, Ms. Stratigias.''

'' Thank you, Adam.''

'' No problem. You ever think about having kids?'' He asked making himself even more comfortable on the big king size bed.

'' A few times in my life I did. When me and Chris were just as happy as can be we decided to have a child.''

'' Why didn't you?'' Adam asked.

'' Well eventually me and Chris grew apart and finally we broke up once again.''

'' Do you still want one?''

'' I do. A little girl or a little boy. What about you?'' Trish said propping her elbows on the bed also.

'' I don't know. Maybe.''

'' Why maybe?'' Trish asked curiously.

'' I guess because I'm always on the road. Plus if I do have a child I really want to love his/her mother. I also want to be there for that child 24/7. I don't want to miss out on watching my son or daughter grow up if I did have a child knowing I'm always on the road. I never met my father and I really do want to be in my child's life.''

'' I know what you mean. Me and Chris really wanted a little girl for his other children, especially his daughters. They wanted another sister and I wanted them to have one. I used to sometimes imagine having a little girl and watch her playing dressup with her big sisters.''

Adam chuckled. '' I always wanted a little boy, but that was only if I was completely done with wrestling, which I'm not. Gosh, that sounded selfish.''

'' No it didn't. You just want to be there for your child forever and always. I understand.'' Trish said.

'' You do?''

Trish nodded. '' Mhm.''

Adam just smiled. He was glad to hear that from her.

'' What now?'' Trish blushed as she threw her head back in laughter.

'' Nothing.'' Adam said smiling.

'' Come on, Adam. Tell me.'' Trish said scooting closer to him.

'' It's nothing. Really.''

'' Adam Joseph Copeland, if you do not tell me what's on your mind I'll have no other choice but to leave.'' Trish said. She was now standing to her feet with her hands on her hips.

'' Please don't go.'' Adam said gently grasping her arm.

'' And why should I not?'' She asked playfully.

'' Because I'm your best friend!'' Adam said pulling Trish back onto the bed with him in one swift motion. Adam gently pinned Trish down to the bed, but Trish was too fast to stay in his grasp. She slipped out of his grasp and flipped Adam on his back as she was now pinning him down to the bed.

'' Now's not the time to be putting the moves on me, hon. We have a guest.'' Adam said with a smirk.

Trish slapped Adam's chest and rolled on the side of him.

'' I'm not making any moves on you, Mister.'' Trish said lying down her stomach.

'' Sure, Trish. Pinning me down on the bed isn't flirting. I always knew you were a bad girl.''

Trish gasped. '' My God, Adam, only you would say something like that. You have the same dirty mind from years ago.''

Adam threw his hands up in defense. '' What? I was just kidding.''

'' I know you were, Adam. I know.'' Trish said. '' You know I really miss this.''

'' Miss what? Flirting with me. Oh I knew you do.''

Trish rolled her eyes. '' No. Not that. I miss us just hanging out and being so open and comfortable with eachother.''

'' That's kinda what I was about to say before we ended up in that very, very compromising position. I love how we can be so open with eachother and I really do miss having you around here. It's been years, so many years since we've actually had a heart to heart conversation. I'm glad we finally got to do that once again a couple days ago and now.'' Adam said.

'' Me too. I know I've told you this many times before, but I'm so grateful to have a friend like you. You always listen, you're always there when I need you thr most, and you never let me down.''

'' I'd never let you down.'' Adam said in a soft low voice. '' I'm also never far when you need me.''

'' You really don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. Even throughout me and Chris' on and off again relationship he never told me anything like that. It kinda makes me wonder why we never dated.''

'' Well we were always with someone at the time, so that really wasn't possible.''

'' I wonder how my life would be with you.'' Trish said with a small smile.

'' The best, but then again...just maybe awkward.'' Adam said smiling.

Trish chuckled. '' Got that right, but if awkwardness wasn't present then we maybe would've been a good couple.''

'' Yeah. You know there was time when I was actually jealous of Chris?''

'' Why?'' Trish asked.

'' Because he had you.''

Review Please!


	24. Chapter 24

'' Me? You were jealous of Chris because of me?''

''...Yeah, but that was so long ago and we've matured and grown so much closer since then.'' Adam said.

Trish sat in silence as well as being a bit shocked at Adam's words. She had never imagined Adam being jealous of Chris because he wanted her. it made her wonder did he still have some feelings for her. He never did say he stopped.

Trish sat up in bed. '' Adam?'' She said quietly.

'' Yes, Trish?'' He said.

Trish paused for several seconds trying to find the words to say, but she couldn't. She was still in shock that he felt that way about her. All those times she and Chris hung out with Adam, it made her wonder did he feel awkward or out of place around them. They were always kissing and holding hands, especially in front of Adam. He never seemed uncomfortable when they showed their public display of affection, but was he actually?

'' You okay?'' Adam asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Trish looked down. '' Yeah...I just..., she raised her head back up and looked away then turned back to Adam. She let out a sigh and finally said something.

'' You don't still have feelings for me, do you?'' She asked.

Adam didn't say a word. After feeling the way he did at the bar when they danced and when he saw Trish enter the room in just her nightgown there was no denying that he didn't having feelings for her, but those feelings had returned. It wasn't like he was still in love with her when a decade had pasted since she first came to the WWE and when he first developed feelings for her. Even if Adam did say no to Trish he was telling the truth. Those feelings had just returned.

'' No. I don't.'' Adam said even though he was starting to fall for her all over again. He didn't want to admit it, though.

'' I believe you.'' Trish said a smile forming on her face. '' I'm sure after you got married to your first wife you forgot all about having a crush on me.'' Trish said playfully.

'' I didn't, but by that time I had already come to the realization that I'm better off just loving you as a friend.'' Adam said with a small smile.

Trish nodded. '' I love you too. What a very interesting talk and look at the time now.'' Trish said looking at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It read 10:05.

'' God, I'm going to be tired at the arena tomorrow.'' She said.

'' You have to be there tomorrow?'' Adam said. Disappointment in his voice.

'' Yeah. Steph only wanted me to take today off. Plus I'm already scheduled to be in a match and do a promo tomorrow. I'm sorry I can't be here tomorrow with you. I thought you knew.''

'' I did, but I forgot. I hope you do great in your match tomorrow.''

'' And I hope you come back sooner than later.''

'' Well I am.''

'' What?''

'' Yeah. Steph told me in a week or two I can return. I won't be able to wrestle, but I'll still be in the storyline with Paul. I guess I'm going to be doing alot of promos backstage.'' Adam said.

'' Oh. That's great!'' Trish said and hugged Adam.

'' Thanks, Trish. I can't wait to return.''

'' I can't wait either. Well its getting late, so I'll see you in the morning, okay?'' Trish said breaking away from their hug.

'' Okay. Goodnight.''

'' Night, Adam.'' Trish said.

She leaned in and gave Adam a small kiss on his cheek. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed heavily when he felt her soft lips against his skin.

_She's your best friend, Adam. You don't want her. _He thought.

Trish pulled back and smiled at Adam. Adam smiled back at her as she blushed. He could feel his cheeks getting hot. He hoped his cheeks weren't turning red.

'' See you in the morning.'' He said softly.

'' You too.'' Trish said and laid down.

Adam smiled one last time before turning the table lamp off. He pulled the blanket up to his neck and closed his eyes. Within seconds he and Trish were fast asleep.

Throughout the night Trish's cellphone constantly rang. She was wondering who would be calling her at a time like this. Trish let out a frustrated sigh and answered the phone.

'' Hello?'' She said sleepily.

'' Trish?''

'' Stace? It's 12:00 am, what are you doing calling this late?'' The blonde asked.

'' I had been trying to call your phone since this evening. Sorry for waking you, but its really important.'' Stacy said.

'' What is it?'' Trish said as she got out of bed. She didn't want to wake Adam with her conversation.

'' Chris has been released on bail.'' Stacy replied. '' I didn't want to tell Adam because I didn't know how he would react. Plus Chris is your ex.''

'' Who go him out?'' Trish asked taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

'' His ex-wife. Jay told me all of this. I didn't want either of you to be the last ones to find out. He was trying to call Adam, but he said his phone was off.''

'' It was.'' Trish sighed. '' This is not good. What if he tries to attack Adam again, Stace?'' Trish inquired.

'' He won't. He was suspended and landed in jail. I really don't think he's brave enough to cause any more problems for you and Adam. Speaking of Adam how is he?''

'' He's doing better. I didn't hear him complain at all today about his back, which is a good thing.''

'' Great, so what have you two been doing at his house? Surely not him.'' Stacy said with a smirk.

'' Haha. Very funny.'' Trish said sarcastically. '' We didn't do anything except hang like best friends should. We went to the park, went out for lunch and dinner, he cooked me breakfast earlier today, and we both babysat his neighbor's kid. He's so adorable.'' Trish said.

'' The kid or Adam?''

'' The kid, Stacy.'' Trish said.

'' Ohhh...right.''

Trish shook her head as a smile played on her lips. Stacy never was the brightest crayon in the box, but she was so loveable.

'' Adam told me some great news.'' Trish said.

'' About what?''

'' He's going to be returning to the WWE in a week or two.''

'' Cool. We can all hang out to celebrate his return tonight at this club called the Blue Martini after the show. They have food and drinks there.'' Stacy recommended.

'' That'd be nice. I'm sure Adam will be up for it.''

'' I bet he will, especially with you there.''

Trish rolled her eyes. '' He does not like me, Stacy, now will you please quit making assumptions.'' She playfully asked her friend.

'' I will when I see you two there. I'll talk to you when we get to the arena this afternoon, okay?''

'' Kay. See ya', Stace.''

'' See ya, Trish.'' Stacy said and ended the call.

Trish sat her cellphone down next to her on the couch with a smile.

'' What are you smiling about?''

Trish turned around and her smile grew even bigger when she saw Adam.

'' I told Stace about you making your return in a week or two.'' Trish replied.

'' Oh, you did? What did she say?'' Adam asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

'' She wanted to celebrate your return at a club called the Blue Martini. I've never heard of it, but I'm sure you have.''

'' Yeah I have. Me, Chris, and Jay used to be party there all time when we down here.'' Adam said. '' That'd be really fun, especially since the food and drinks are great there.''

'' Hmm...Stacy did make the right choice then. I didn't wake you, did I?''

'' No. I got up to go to the restroom and I didn't see you in bed. I thought you left me.'' Adam said.

'' I would never do such a thing. Stacy also told me something else.'' Trish said.

'' What?''

'' Chris was just released from jail yesterday. What if he tries to hurt you again, Adam?'' Trish said. Worry in her voice.

'' Trish, '' Adam said as he took her hand and kneeled on the floor. '' Chris, isn't stupid. He just got suspended and he was sitting in jail just not too long ago. He wouldn't do anything else to jeopardize his career.''

'' At this point I really don't think he cares about his career, just getting revenge on you. This is so stupid!'' Trish said standing to her feet.

'' What is?'' Adam asked.

'' Chris trying to get revenge on you like he's still a child. No matter how many times we we tell him nothing happened he continues to plot against you. What is it going to take for him to stop this?''

'' The only way to stop this is to admit we slept together, but that's the problem; we didn't do anything.''

'' I know. I just don't want him to hurt you again.''

'' He won't and even if he did its going to be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to him. I won't catch him off guard, though.''

Trish sighed and sat back down on the couch. '' I wish you could be at the arena with me today.''

'' Why can't I?'' Adam asked sitting next to her.

'' Because Rory's still here. He needs you more than me.'' Trish said.

'' Rory went home a little after you fell asleep last night. His grandmother is going to be fine. She just had a fractured hip.''

'' Well that's a relief. I know Rory's parents are happy.''

'' Yeah, so I can go. What time were you leaving?'' He asked.

'' A little after noon. The bruises on your face are fading.'' Trish said as she touched his face. His bruises were fading and the cut above his eye seemed like it was getting better.

'' Yeah.'' Adam said with a smile. '' Come, on let's get back in bed.''

'' Good idea.''

Adam and Trish made their way to Adam's room and collapsed on the bed. They slept until 10 am.

Adam is so falling for Trish. Does she feel the same way? And is Chris going to keep harassing Trish and Adam? He makes his appearance in the next chapter. Gosh, this is hard making Chris the bad guy. In my next story he's most definitely going to be the good guy. Lol!

Leave a review, guys. It'd be a great early birthday present.


	25. Chapter 25

The Next Day

Trish was the first one to wake up. She turned over and noticed Adam was still asleep.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping. _Trish thought.

She stroked Adam's face and kissed his forehead. She pulled the big, comfy blue blanket back and got out of bed. Trish stretched quietly and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day. She didn't have to be at the arena until the afternoon, but it still thought it was a good idea to get her things ready before she did go. After Trish got her things together she ate a light breakfast and went to take a dip in the pool.

While Trish was having her morning swim she felt a pair of eyes were watching her. Trish quickly turned around and saw Adam leaning against the sliding door with his arms folded and a smile on his face.

'' Hey!'' Trish said splashing some water on Adam. '' How long have you bee standing there?'' She asked playfully.

'' Not long. '' Adam said covering his face not wanting the cold water to splash him in the face.

'' I was looking for you when I woke up. I didn't see you in the kitchen or bathroom, so I figured you'd be out here, which you are.''

'' You know me so well.'' Trish said as she swam to the pool's wall. She rested her head on the pool's edge.

'' Well I am your best friend.'' Adam said meeting her at the pool's edge. He kneeled down so he talk to her on the same level.

'' Who I adore so much!'' Trish said and pulled Adam in the pool with her as he was still fully clothed.

'' Hey! Don't you got me wet enough?'' Adam said coming up from the water.

'' No. Plus I was getting you back from when you so rudely pulled me in the pool with you the other night.''

'' You had on a bathing suit. I'm in my clothes!'' Adam exclaimed.

'' Yet you're still in the pool.'' Trish said.

'' All because of you. Come here!'' Adam said reaching his arm out for Trish.

Trish quickly got out of the pool and ran inside with Adam following not too far behind. Adam shut the sliding door and gently tackled Trish onto the couch. Both were giggling non-stop. Once the giggling stopped Adam leaned in to kiss Trish. His lips were but a few centimeters away from Trish's when the door bell suddenly rang.

'' I think you should go answer that.'' Trish said quietly. She was still lying on the couch beneath Adam.

'' Oh...right.'' he said. He helped Trish to her feet and went to the door, while Trish went to the guest room to take a shower.

Adam opened the door.

'' What's up, bro?'' Jason(Christian) said with a smile.

'' Not much.'' Adam said a bit annoyed.

He was so close to kissing Trish and it was all ruined because of bad timing. What was Trish going to think about what he just tried doing anyway?

'' Where's Trish? Or is she at the hotel with the ladies?'' Jason asked making his way into the living room. '' And why are you wet?'' he asked stepping in his tracks.

'' Trish pulled me in the pool like this.'' Adam said running his hand through his wavy wet locks.

'' Ohh. Something must be going on between you two.'' Jason said.

'' No, but I almost kissed her.''

'' What?'' Jason said. He couldn't believe it.

'' I was just caught up in the moment and right when I was about to kiss her you knocked on the door.''

'' Glad I did. Something might have gone down between you two.''

'' Shut up.'' Adam said.

Jay just laughed.

'' You better not tell anyone about this.'' Adam demanded.

'' Why not? Its not like you two actually did kiss or...you know.''

'' I know, but you know how the last rumor started.''

'' That last rumor started because you were talking in a locker room full of gossipers.''

'' True.'' Adam said. '' But still, dude, just don't tell anyone.''

'' I won't, but Trish will.'' he said smiling.

'' Huh?'' Adam said with a puzzeled look on his face.

'' You know how the ladies tell eachother everything. Whether its good or bad.''

'' Oh yeah.''

'' But I won't, dude even though its not a bad thing. Like you said you were caught in the moment with her.''

'' I was. Dude, I think I'm falling for her.''

'' Really?'' Jason said.

'' Yeah. Ever since me and her danced together at the bar in Chicago I just can't stop thinking about her. I've been trying to deny it, but I can no longer do that.''

'' Whoa.'' Was all Jason said.

'' Whoa, what?''

'' Whoa, that you feel this way about Trish. I thought I'd never see the day.''

'' Yeah...well its the truth. I never meant to fall for her. It just happened.''

'' I understand. I mean how could you not? You were spending all this time with her and you two are best friends. She deserves better than what she had and that someone could be you.''

'' Yeah, but what about Chris?'' Adam asked.

'' He didn't deserve her then and still doesn't deserve her. Its his loss that Trish is no longer with him. I could never live with myself if I hurt the woman so called love everyday and at that hang out at a bar the night of my anniversary.'' Jason said.

'' I know, but there is one good thing that came out of their broken relationship.''

'' What?''

'' It brought me and Trish closer together. Now, I don't know if she does feel the same way as I do about her, but I do know that we care a grat deal for eachother.''

'' I see. You took two attacks just to show that you really do care about her. You're a great friend to her.''

'' I try.'' Adam chuckled. ''I just hate seeing her unhappy.'' He said seriously.

'' Everyone does.''

Jason and Adam heard the water from the shower shut off.

'' And here she comes.'' Adam said.

'' She may feel the same way. You never know.'' Jason said.

'' She's been with Chris off and on for seven years now. She still loves him, man.''

'' She may love him, but she may no longer be _in _love with him.''

'' I still think she's in love with him. No way they'd still be off and on after seven years.'' Adam whispered.

'' You never know, dude. Don't doubt yourself. She may have fallen for you.''

'' I don't know.'' Adam said.

'' Hey, Jay.'' Trish said.

'' Hey, Trish. How's it going?'' Jason said as he gave his fellow Canadian a warm hug.

'' Good. You?'' she said.

'' The same.'' Jason replied with a smile.

'' If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get out of these wet clothes before I catch a cold.'' Adam said and headed to his room.

Trish and Jay just nodded.

Later That Day

Trish, Jay, and Adam arrived at the arena together.

'' I'll see you guys later.'' Jay said and headed to the men's locker room.

'' See you later, Jay.'' Trish said.

'' See you, man.'' Adam said.

Jay just waved his hand as he walked to the locker room.

'' Well look who it is.'' A voice said.

Trish and Adam looked over and saw Michael coming towards them with a smile on his face.

'' Hey, Mike.'' Trish said with a smile.

'' Hey, man.'' Adam said giving Mike a five.

'' Hello. Long time no talk.'' he said.

'' Sorry. We've just been so busy having fun.'' Trish said.

'' Hope not too much fun. Don't want to make your back injury even worse.'' Mike said in a now serious tone.

'' Actually my back's been doing better. I've been relaxing and I didn't need to take the tylenol. All because of Trish.'' he said as he looked at the blonde with a big smile.

'' I just wanted to do what was best for you.'' she said blushing a bit.

'' So you nursed Adam back to health? I didn't know that.'' Mike said.

'' If you can call it that. I just told him to relax and stuff. We also went out quite alot, so you really can't say I nursed him back to health since he was supposed to be in bed healing his back.'' Trish said.

'' My back would've probably been stiff if you didn't have me go out and with you. I had a great time with you.'' Adam said.

'' I had a great time with you too. I can't wait til we come back here again.'' Trish said.

'' Hello. I'm still here. I hope you guys didn't forget me.'' Mike said waving his hand as he looked at the two best friends talking to eachother like he wasn't even there.

'' Oh. Sorry, Mike.'' Trish said.

'' Yeah. Sorry.'' Adam said.

'' Its alright. Paul told me you come back in a week or two. You happy bout that?'' Mike asked Adam.

'' Of course I am. You know how you feel like you just have to go out there and wrestle, even thought you know you can't?''

Mike nodded. '' Felt that way when I had my back injury in 1998. I was a wreck. Thank God it healed and I returned better than ever!'' Mike said.

Adam and Trish laughed.

'' Well see you later, you two.'' Michael said.

'' Bye, Mike.'' Adam and Trish said in unison.

'' I have to train for my match soon. I'll see you later, okay?'' Trish said.

'' Okay.'' Adam said. '' I hope you do well in your match tonight.''

'' Thank you.'' Trish said and kissed his cheek before walking into the women's locker room.

* * *

**A/N:I know I said Chris would appear in this chapter, but sadly I don't have enough time to include him in this chapter. I've been rather busy lately, so I can't write as much as I want to. Review anyway, guys.**


	26. Chapter 26

Trish turned the knob of the women's locker room door. When she walked inside she was greeted by the Divas of the locker room.

'' Hey, Trish.'' They said.

'' Hey, ladies.'' Trish said smiling as she went to put her things in her locker.

'' So...where's Adam?'' Stacy asked coming over to the blonde.

'' I think he went to the catering room with the rest of the guys. They usually hang out there or in the locker room before they have to go on to practice for their match.'' She repiled. '' I should've got you guys so you could see him.''

'' That's okay. We can see him later.'' Stacy said without a fuss. '' You guys still up for going out tonight...or Adam can't because of his injuries?''

'' We're still up for it. He hasn't said anything about his back or jaw, so yeah we are.'' Trish said.

'' Great! You guys are going to love this place.'' Stacy said. '' Its also great for couples.''

'' Its nice to know that its good for couples too, but what does that have to do with me?''

'' Well incase you and Adam ever get together, and while you're down here, you two could spend your evening there.''

'' Stace!'' Trish said as she playfully swatted the younger woman's arm.

'' What? I was just reccomending something for two of my best friends.''

'' No. You're playing matchmaker. Adam's my friend and its going to stay that way.''

'' What if you fall for him? Are you two gonna still stay friends?''

Trish gave Stacy a look and continued putting the rest of her things in her locker.

'' It was just a suggestion.'' Stacy said.

'' I know, Stace, '' Trish said putting her hand on her shoulder. '' Thanks anyway.''

The Catering Room

'' So, what have you and Trish been up to?'' Paul asked with a small on his face as he chewed on his gum.

'' Not much. Just hanging out, you know.'' Adam replied.

'' Aw, come, on Adam. Give us more details than that.'' The 13x world champion said.

'' There's not much to say except we went out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, babysat my neighbor's kid, went to a bar, and the beach. That's really about it.''

'' Oh, come on, I know more happened than that. What happened at the bar?'' Paul asked.

'' I really don't anything happened there, Paul.'' Michael said.

'' Yeah right.'' He said to his DX buddy. '' What happened?'' He asked turning back to Adam.

'' Why are you so determined to know what happened between me and Trish? What happened between you and Steph?'' The Canadian inquired.

'' I took my beautiful wife out for dinner and a movie. We had to leave early, though because her back was starting to ache.''

'' Is she okay?'' Mark asked. Saying something for the first time throughout the conversation.

'' Yeah. She is. The baby's going to be here in a couple weeks. Our bundle of joy is on the way.'' Paul said with a big smile, showing dimples and all.

Adam chuckled. '' You guys still haven't found out what the sex of the baby is?'' Adam asked.

'' No. We want to be surprised when the baby comes. It keeps me anxious to know what we're going to have.'' Paul said.

'' I understand.'' Adam said.

'' You guys ready to go out tonight?'' Jason asked.

'' Yep, especially since my back is fine and my jaw doesn't hurt anymore.'' Adam said.

'' So, if your jaw doesn't hurt anymore, why do you still have to return later?'' Paul asked.

'' I guess Steph wants my jaw to be fully healed when I return. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it may still be fractured.''

'' Didn't think about that.'' Paul said. '' Well I can't come to the bar. I planned a special night for Steph tonight before she went into labor and before she had to go back to Connecticut next week.''

'' Have fun.'' Mike said.

'' Oh I will.'' Paul said. '' Thanks, man.''

'' No problem.''

That Night

Trish and Adam walked into the house together.

'' You ready for our night out?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes I am.'' Trish said. '' I really want to see what this Blue Martini is about.'' She said with a smile.

Adam chuckled. '' Better than you expect. I promise.''

'' Hmm...can't wait.'' Trish said and walked to the guest room.

Trish went into her bag and pulled out a green canvas dress with a medium sized belt to go around her waist and over the dress. She picked out a pair of black heels and a small bracelet to accent the outfit. After getting her outfit for the night together, Trish took a hot shower, got her hair and makeup ready. She walked out of the bathroom and put on her outfit and was ready for the night out with her best friends.

Trish walked out of the guest room to Adam's room. She knocked on his door.

'' Come in!'' Adam hollered.

'' Hey.'' Trish said. '' You ready?''

'' Just about. I just have to put on my shirt and we'll be ready to go.'' Adam replied.

He grabbed his white long sleeve collar shirt off the bed and put it on. He buttoned up the buttons and was ready to go until Trish stopped him.

Trish giggled as she put her hand on Adam's chest.

'' What?'' He said looking down at his shirt. He then noticed he button the shirt completely wrong. He sighed. '' I knew I should've wore a different shirt. This happens all the time.''

'' No. Don't be silly.'' Trish said. '' Here. I'll help you.''

Trish began unbuttoning Adam's shirt, which made him a bit tense. He looked down at Trish just staring at her as she unbuttoned his shirt. He felt his heart beating. Faster and faster by the second. She finished buttoning his shirt a few seconds later.

'' There you go.'' She said with a smile.

'' Thanks.'' Adam said nervously. '' You ready to go?''

'' Mhm.''

'' Great. Let's go then.'' Adam said.

The two walked out of the house and got into Adam's black Corvette. They arrived at the bar about twenty minutes later.

Adam got out of the car and went to Trish's side to open the door for her. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car.

'' Nice car.'' Trish said. '' Did you just get it?''

'' Yeah. Did I tell you, you look really beautiful tonight?'' Adam asked with a smile.

'' No. You didn't.''

'' Well you do. Come on.'' He said taking Trish's hand and walking into the bar with her.

When Trish walked into the bar her face lit up. She didn't imagine it looking like this. It seemed like it was bar/restaurant. On one side of the club it looked like a bar, while the other side looked like an actual restaurant. The music was upbeat, but enjoyable at the same time and the people there just seemed so nice.

'' Wow.'' Trish said looking around the club.

'' What?'' Adam asked smiling.

'' I never imagined the club looking like this. Stace said it was a nice club, but not like this.''

Adam chuckled. '' Oh look. There's Mark and the rest of the group.'' Adam said pointing to their friends. They were all near the bar talking to eachother and having drinks. Adam and Trish walked over.

'' What's up, guys?'' Adam said.

'' Adam!'' They said lifting up their shot glasses.

Adam and Trish laughed.

'' Hey, everyone.'' Trish said.

'' What's up, Trish?'' They said.

'' I see you two came.'' Stacy said.

'' Why wouldn't we? I told you we would.'' Trish said taking a seat at the bar.

'' That's right. You sure did.''

'' You wanna drink?'' Adam asked leaning against the bar next to Trish.

'' Yeah. You gonna buy me one?'' Trish asked smiling.

Adam nodded. '' Excuse me, bartender. Can I have a Absolut and a blue martini for this beautiful woman sitting next to me?''

'' Sure. Coming right up.'' The bartender said.

He came back with their drinks a minute later.

'' Here you go. An Absolut for you and a blue martini for the beautiful woman sitting next to you.'' The bartender said with a smile.

'' Thank you.'' Trish blushed.

'' Welcome. You two enjoy.'' He said and got back to mixing drinks.

'' Cheers to a good life.'' Adam said holding up the shot glass.

'' Cheers.'' Trish said clinking her glass to his and taking a sip of her martini.

'' I see you two are enjoying yourselves so far, especially you Trish. I saw how you looked when you first came inside.'' Jay said.

Trish smiled. '' Yeah I am. I didn't expct this place to look like this. Its nice.'' Trish said.

'' Yeah it is. Nice. Our table's ready.'' Jason said.

'' Come on, Trish.'' Adam said extending his hand out to hers. She gladly accepted and the two went to their table for dinner.

The waiter came over to take the group's table and took their orders. While the gang waited for their food they chatted.

'' So, this is our last night with out best bud Adam until he returns to the WWE. I say we give a toast to our friend.'' Jason said lifting his glass.

'' I agree.'' Mike said.''

Everyone else agreed and lifted their glasses including Adam and Trish.

'' To Adam!'' Jay said.

'' To Adam!'' The gang said and clinked their glasses together.

'' I'm going to miss when I leave.'' Trish whispered to Adam.

'' I'm going to miss you too, but don't worry. I'll be back in no time.'' Adam said.

'' Can't wait.'' Trish said.

'' Me either.''

The Superstars and Divas stayed at the bar until 12:00 am. They knew they had a flight tomorrow, but they didn't care. They all wanted to party before they went to their next show in Orlando.

Adam and Trish walked inside of the house and collapsed on the couch.

'' I had so much fun with you tonight.'' Trish said as she laid her body across Adam's.

'' I had fun with you too.'' He said running his fingers through her hair.

'' Are you running your fingers through my hair?'' Trish asked.

'' Sorry. It was in my face.'' Adam said smiling.

'' Its okay.'' Trish said.

Adam yawned.

'' Sleepy?'' Trish said.

He nodded. '' Excuse me. I'm gonna get in bed.''

'' Oh...sure.'' Trish said standing to her feet.

'' Well goodnight.'' He said coming towards her with open arms.

'' Goodnight, Adam.'' She said as she hugged him.

Adam went to his room and got ready for bed. Fifteen minutes later he was already asleep. Trish peeked in his room to see if he was asleep. He was. She went back to the guest room and began packing her things. She put all of her things in her rental car Adam rented for her and came back inside the house. She walked inside Adam's room and kissed his cheek before leaving the house.

Trish got inside the care and drove for about thirty minutes until she reached a house. She got out of the car, walked to the house, and rung the doorbell.

'' Who's there?'' A voice said.

Trish didn't say anything. She just waited until the resident answered the door and they did.

'' What do you want?'' The resident said.

'' I need to talk to you.'' Trish said looking in Chris' angry blue eyes.

What is it that Trish has to talk to Chris about? And what is Adam going to think in the morning when he finds out Trish left without even saying goodbye? Coming up next!

Review Please!


	27. Chapter 27

'' I need to talk to you.'' Trish said looking in Chris' angry blue eyes.

'' There's nothing for us to talk about, so just leave.'' Chris said and began to shut the door until Trish stopped him.

'' Chris.'' She said with her hand against the door. '' We're never going to reslove this issue unless we actually sit down and talk. Please bear with me Chris and talk to me.'' Trish said.

Chris looked at Trish for a few seconds then widened the door letting Trish come inside. The two took a seat on Chris' leather couch.

'' So you finally realized Adam wasn't the one for you and that I always was?'' Chris asked sarcastically, with his hands together.

'' I was never with Adam and I'd really appreciate if you stopped mentioning me and him being together. I never was with him, Chris nor did I ever sleep with him. Adam's a friend and nothing more. You should know that. I love you and I would never cheat on you, especially with your best friend. And you should also know I would never hurt you, but you Chris,...you really hurt me these past few days.'' Trish said.

'' I know, did and I'm sorry for that, but I just couldn't let you go on with your life without making you pay. I wanted you to hurt like I did, especially when I heard that you two did sleep together.''

'' Which we didn't.'' Trish stated.

'' I know that now.''

'' Chris, do you know how much you put me and Adam through? He's walking around with a fractured jaw because of you. Who does that to their best friend? I'm surprised he didn't end up in a coma after what you did to him. I saw someone totally different when Adam was getting attacked. When you attacked Adam at that beach you weren't the man I loved and promised to be with forever. You seemed like a monster. Thank God Adam is alright, no thanks to you.''

'' If he's doing fine then there's really nothing to talk about as far as his health. I'm pretty sure you nursed him back to health. I know he couldn't have done it alone.'' Chris said.

Trish sighed. '' What is with you, Chris? I've told you countless times that me and Adam never slept together and you're still holding a grudge against him. For what? Because I was with him the whole time you were in jail? Because I felt it was my duty to help him in a time of need? Or are you just jealous because Adam treats me with far more respect than you do?''

'' Oh, so I don't respect you? You call me not going to our anniversary not respecting you?''

'' I never said that, but it seems that way. You knew our anniversary was that night and you decided to hang with your friends. You obviously don't have enough respect for me if you chose your friends over me. I waited all night for you and you never came. It made me wonder were you just taking me for granted or did you really love me.''

'' I did love... I mean I do love you, but none of that matters because I'm pretty sure you'd rather be with Adam. I know he wants you, Trish. Its so obvious to see. I saw the way he looked at you at the beach and I know he's filled your head with all kind of shit about me.''

Trish shook her head. '' So it is jealousy.''

'' No, its not. I just don't want him with you because I still love you. Trish, I want us to work through this.'' Chris said taking her hand in his.

'' How can we get past all of this when you don't even want anything to do with your best friend?''

'' I'm talking about you and me right now, Trish.'' Chris said softly.'' I want us to try one more time. We won't know if we're meant to be together unless we try.''

'' Chris.'' Trish said with tears now forming in her eyes.

'' Shh.'' Chris said putting his finger upon her lips and finally kissing her.

If it meant protecting Adam from Chris, Trish was going to do anything in order to protect her best friend. She couldn't afford seeing Adam attacked once again. Even though Chris knew Trish and Adam didn't sleep together he still was out for Adam. He didn't want Adam anywhere near Trish. The things he may have said to her about him while she was at his place and spending the night with her at the hotel.

'' The only way we'll know if we're meant to be is if we try.'' Chris repeated against Trish lips.

Chris resumed kissing Trish and put his hand on her neck trying to make the kiss even deeper, but for some reason when he and Trish kissed, Trish didn't feel the way she once did when her and Chris used to kiss. When she and Chris did used to kiss she didn't want the kiss to end it and downright passionate, but tonight it wasn't that way. Probably because she was tired of Chris' bullshit and finally decided after so many long years that she was done with him and his childish games.

Their kiss ended a few seconds later.

'' What are you feeling right about now?'' Chris asked with a small smile.

A small, but fake smile appeared on her face. '' I know that I love you...and I do want us to work out, but on one condition?''

'' And that is?'' Chris said leaning in to kiss Trish.

'' Don't hurt Adam. He's my friend. As much as you may hate him right now, he's still my friend and I'd like you to respect that.'' Trish said.

Chris sighed. His smile wiped off his face. '' I'll think about it.'' He said quielty.

'' No, Chris. I want us to work out, but I want you to promise me that you won't hurt Adam again. He's not the type to ruin a relationship.''

'' How do you know? I know he wants revenge.''

'' He doesn't. He just wants peace. Can you please do that for me?''

Chris sighed. '' Only for you.''

A genuine smile appeared on Trish's face. He wasn't going to hurt Adam. Thank God.

'' Thank you.'' She said.

'' Welcome.'' Chris said and kissed her lips again, which made Trish uncomfortable. '' I've got some good news.'' Chris said.

'' What?''

'' I come back in a couple weeks.'' Chris replied.

Trish frowned. Adam was going to be coming back the same or a week before.

'' Oh. That's great, hon. Whose idea was it to let you come back?''

'' Vince. He told me that I was good worker of his and that he didn't want this to ever happen. If it did then I'm gone for a month.''

'' I'm so happy for you, babe. You know everything is starting to fall back into place now.'' Trish said.

'' Yes it is. I love you, Trish.''

'' I love you too.''

The Next Day

Adam woke up and felt an empty spot in his bed. He opened his eyes and realized Trish was gone. He climbed out of bed and looked in the guest room to see if her things were still there. They were all gone. He then checked outside to see if her rental car was in the driveway. It surely wasn't.

'' She didn't even say goodbye.'' Adam said sadly as he shut the door.

Poor Adam. He doesn't even know what's going on. And Chris and Trish are back together. How will Adam react to this?

Review Please!


	28. Chapter 28

Trish woke up that morning with a smile on her face. It was raining outside and she really did enjoy sleeping during the rain. Trish pulled the blanket up to her neck trying to make herself more comfortable and warm. She still hadn't realized that she spent the night with Chris last night.

Chris put his arm around her body and kissed her cheek. Trish's eyes shot wide open and her smile dissapeared. She closed her eyes and siently groaned. She thought she was only dreaming when she stayed the night with Chris, but that dream was reality. Trish lied stiff as a board in bed not wanting Chris to fully awake if he didn't already. She lied still in the bed for a minute before turning back to look at him.

He was sound asleep with a goofy smile on his face. Trish just scoffed and rolled her eyes. He was probably dreaming about her, she thought. Trish gently pulled Chris's arm from around her and laid it back on the bed. Chris stirred for a second then fell back to sleep.

Trish gulped. Her heart beating faster and faster as she tried getting out of the bed without disturbing Chris. She pulled the blanket back slowly as she looked at Chris still sleeping. Trish scooted away from Chris trying to get out of bed. A few seconds later she fell out of the bed onto the floor causing a loud thud to echo through the spacious bedroom.

'' Shit!'' Trish hissed as she smacked her fists against the white carpet. She quickly sat up to see if Chris was awake. He was still asleep. Trish let out a sigh of relief and walked to the door.

'' Where are you going, babe?'' Chris asked.

'' Shit!'' She muttered with clenched fists. She turned around with a fake smile on her face. '' I was just going into the kitchen to find something to eat. You hungry?''

'' No. What time do you have to leave for Orlando?'' He asked.

'' 10:00 am. Its 9:00 am now, so I have to get prepared to leave soon.'' Trish replied.

'' You have a match tonight?''

'' Yeah, but its the similar to the one I had here. Its a houseshow, so...''

'' I understand. If you know everything by heart I can drive you up to the arena later on tonight. Orlando isn't that far from here and that'd give us plenty of time to spend the day with eachother. I've missed you so much that I really want us to hang together before you leave.''

'' Oh, Chris, you don't have to do that. I'll just ride the charter bus with the rest of the roster. Plus I don't want you burning your gas.'' Trish said.

'' I want and remember what I said; I really want us to hang together before we leave.''

'' I know, Chris, but I have match scheduled for tonight that I need to practice for.''

'' I thought you said it was the same one as the last match you had.''

'' Similar to it, but I still need to practice for it. I don't know the whole entire match by heart and Nora(Molly Holly) and I are adding some new moves to the match.''

'' You know, Trish, if you really don't want hang with me today just say it. There's no need for you to make up a thousand excuses, so you don't have to.'' Chris said walking to her.

'' Chris-''

'' Just admit it, Trish, you don't want to hang today and you know I understand. You're still a bit hurt from what I did to you and Adam a couple says ago, but that's in the past, Trish and you don't have to worry its not going to happen again.''

'' You figured me out.'' Trish said with a fake smile. '' I am still a bit hurt, but that doesn't mean I don't love you because I do. I'm not leaving until 10 and its 8:00 now, so we still have time to hang.''

'' We sure do. I want you to relax for now because I'm going to make you the biggest, heartiest breakast you've ever eaten in your life by your personal chef and lover, Chris Irvine.'' Chris said as he put his hands on Trish's shoulder.

The only thing Trish could do was give another fake smile. She didn't lnow how long she was going to be able to keep this little charade going, but for now she was able to and doing a fine job at it despite falling out of the bed earlier.

'' You get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen, okay?''

'' Okay.''

Chris just smiled and kissed Trish's cheek before heading into the kitchen. Trish rolled her eyes when he walked out of the room and wiped her cheek. She didn't want that jerk's lips on her.

Trish walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her self. Once she shut the door, Trish sat down on the toilet seat and dialed a number.

Adam's phone rang. '' Hello?'' Adam said answering his cellphone.

'' Hey.'' Trish said.

''...hey.''

'' I'm sorry for leaving like that without saying goodbye...I didn't want to wake you out of your sleep. You were sleeping so well, I just knew I'd feel bad if I woke you up and you were sleeping so peacefully.''

'' Its okay. I was really worried about you.''

'' I was worried about you too. I didn't want you to think I left because I was mad at you or because something happened to me.''

'' Thank you, so why did you leave so early? I thought you guys had to leave at 10 am or was there a chang of plans?'' Adam asked.

''...there was a change of plans. Steph told us that the charter bus was going to come sooner than that. I'm in Orlando now.'' Trish lied.

'' You are?'' Adam asked as a smile formed on his face. '' I should drive there to see your match.''

'' You don't have to drive down here to see me in a houseshow. Plus the match is similar to the last one.''

'' So? I'd still want to see you, especially since I'm going to be away from you for almost a week.''

Trish blushed. '' That's so sweet.''

'' So, look out for me when I make it over there. I may come at about 12:00 pm.''

'' Can't wait to see you there.''

'' Can't wait to see you either. Bye.''

'' Bye, Adam.'' Trish said sadly.

More than anything in the world she hated lying and there was lying to her best friend. She didn't even want to face him after lying to him several times on the phone. What was he going to think when he found she and Chris were back together? That's if he ever did find out, which she hoped not, but would eventually. Trish sighed.

Tears began to form in her eyes. She then put her head in her hands in slowly, and silently cried. This whole thing was starting to blow in her face and it was only a matter of time before Adam ended their friendship. Trish tried her best not to make any noise to signify that she was crying, but she couldn't. Her silent cries turned into sobbing. She cried for almost thirty minutes, which made Chris walk back into the room to see if she was alright.

'' Trish, babe?'' Chris said knocking on the bathroom door. '' You okay in there?''

Trish wiped her tears and sniffled. '' I'm fine! I'll be out soon, okay?''

'' Okay.'' Chris said unsure as to whether he should go into the bathroom to check up on her or continue cooking breakfast. She said she was alright, so he was going to go by that.

'' Oh, God, what am I going to do?'' Trish asked herself. She stood up from the toilet seat and grabbed some tissue and blew her nose. More tears began running down her cheeks as she cried cleaning her face. She finally just decided to get in the shower since it was no use. She was going to continue to cry until she at least felt better.

Trish removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. She let the hot water hit her skin as she cried even more in the shower. The water from the showerhead and her tears mixing together each time she thought about lying to Adam. She knew she was only doing this to look out for him, but she hated lying to him and knew it wasn't the actual way to go. Right now she just wished she was with Adam. In his strong arms and letting his warm body warm her up during the rainy day.

Trish finished up in the shower ten minutes later. Her eyes were red and puffy when she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her body and looked into the mirror. She was a wreck and anyone could tell. Trish sighed and looked into the mirror one last time before exiting the bathroom.

Review please.


	29. Chapter 29

Trish went inside her suitcase to get ready for the show. She still couldn't stop thinking about what she had done to Adam. She had never intended to lie to him. Sadly she did anyway.

Trish's cellphone vibrated against the nightstand. She walked over to the her phone and answered it.

''Hello?'' She said.

''Hey. You ready for the next show?'' Amy asked.

''Not really.''

''Why not? We're going to be in Orlando? There's plenty more to do out there and a whole lot of good-looking guys out there-oh wait-sorry...I forgot.''

''Its okay.''

''You don't sound okay. Is everything alright? You and Adam weren't arguing again, were you?'' Amy asked.

''No. Worse.''

Amy gasped. ''You slept with him?''

''No!'' Trish said. ''I lied to him.''

''Why? About what?''

Tears began to form in Trish's eyes.

''I told him I was in Orlando when really I'm here...and he still thinks Chris and I are broken up. I feel like I've betrayed him, Amy.''

The other end was silent until Amy finally said something a few seconds later.

''Are you crazy? You went back to him?''

''No, I'm not crazy. I did it for a reason; to protect Adam.''

''Trish, you could've protected Adam better than this. You could've gotten a restraining order, anything other than this.''

''I thought if I did this it would protect Adam, which it is so far. Chris said he wouldn't hurt him again.''

''Chris says alot of things and does he mean them? No.''

''He seemed like he meant it.''

''Seemed like he did. Doesn't mean he actually did. Trish, you have to end this relationship with Chris. You're only going to hurt yourself in the long run as well as ruining you and Adam's friendship.''

Trish sighed. ''I know, but I can't. Amy, I never meant for this to happen the way it did.'' Trish said as her voice began to crack. ''Adam's probably going to me to hate me and Chris is probably going to go back to trying to hurt Adam again.''

''He hurt you too, Trish.'' Amy said. Her voice serious than ever.

''He hurt Adam more. Amy, I have to protect him.''

''I understand that but-look my phone is dying. We can finish this at the arena.''

''Okay. See you later.''

''Bye.''

Trish sat her phone down on the bed and sighed.

'' What am I going to do?'' She asked herself as she looked up at the ceiling.

Trish stood to her feet and grabbed her clothes from the bed. She got dressed and headed into the kitchen.

When Trish arrived in the kitchen there was Chris in an apron shirtless. Trish rolled her eyes when he saw him trying to impress her. She was far more annoyed than impressed.

Chris took his eyes away from the stove and turned his attention to Trish. A big smile on his face as he looked at her. Trish gave her usual fake smile and started for a chair when Chris stopped her.

''No kiss?''

_You're damn right no kiss. _Trish thought. ''Oh.'' Trish said and walked over to Chris. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and took a seat.

''Hmm...I guess that'll do.'' He said still smiling. ''You hungry?''

''Not really, but I'll be on the road, so I do need to eat something. What do you have over there?''

''Pancakes, eggs, bacon, omelets, fruit, toast, everything. I told you this would be a hearty breakfast. Too bad you're not in the mood to eat.''

''I'll eat. Um...toast and eggs will do. Any orange juice?''

''Yep.''Chris said handing her the plate of food and glass of orange juice.

''Thanks.''Trish said.

''Welcome.'' Chris said. He then leaned over the counter and put his hand on Trish's shoulder.

''You just don't know how happy I am to have you back in my life. I love you.''Chris said.

''I love you too, Chris.''

Chris leaned forward to kiss Trish when she suddenly faked a cough.

''I'm sorry, babe.''

''No, its okay.''

Ten o' clock finally came. Chris helped Trish gather her bags in the car. He gave her a goodbye kiss before she drove down the street. She was so happy to be finally getting away from Chris. She no longer had to deal with Chris or that goofy smile of his that she once found to be so cute. Everytime that smile did appear on his face Trish would cringe.

Trish drove to the hotel to meet everyone, so they could get to Orlando. Everyone boarded the charter bus and were off to Orlando.

It took about an hour and thrity minutes to get there. While Trish and Amy were on the charter bus they talked about the situation with Adam and Chris. After everyone unloaded their things off the charter bus they went to their hotel rooms. It was 12:30 pm, so everyone still had time do to other things before they did go to the arena.

Trish walked around her hotel room pacing back and forth while Torrie and Amy laid at the edge of Trish's bed as Stacy sat on the couch.

''Trish, you have to stop worrying. Adam's going to forgive you.'' Torrie said.

''No, he's not, Tor. I lied to him.''

''Adam's your best friend. You know he can't stay mad at you forever.'' Torrie said.

''She's right, Trish. He may be mad, but he may just forgive you.''

Trish took a seat on the bed between Amy and Torrie.

''I guess I'm just going to have to prepare for the worst.'' Trish said.

One o' clock finally came. Everyone boarded the charter bus and arrived at the arena twenty minutes later. Trish walked inside of the women's locker room and began putting her things in her locker. She heard a chime from her Blackberry and pulled it out of her bag. Trish unlocked the screen. She received a text message from Adam. It said; _I'm on my way to the arena. Can't wait to see you._ Trish sighed when she read the text message. How was she going to face Adam after lying to him several times in one day?

Adam walked into the arena looking around to see if he saw any familiar faces. He saw Cena and Orton talking and rolled his eyes. He looked around to see if he saw a few more familar faces and he did. There was Mark talking to Stacy.

''Adam!'' Stacy said jumping into her friends arms.

''Hey.'' He said.

Stacy broke away from Adam, a big smile still on her face.

''What are you doing here?'' Mark asked.

''I just came by to hang out with everyone before you guys left Florida completely, you know?''

''Yeah.'' Mark said.

''Have you seen Trish?'' Adam asked.

''She's in the catering room with Torrie and Amy. There's some food in there if you have an appetite.'' Mark said replied.

''Thanks, man. See you guys later.'' Adam said.

''Bye, Adam.'' Stacy said.

''See you, man.'' Mark said raising his hand.

Adam just waved as he made his way to the catering room. Adam walked inside of the catering room. Amy and Torrie quickly rushed to the door when they saw Adam.

''Well I'll see later, Trish. Come on, Tor.'' Amy said.

''Good idea. See you later, Trish.'' Torrie said.

Torrie and Amy rushed out of the catering room. They practically ran out of the door trying to get out.

''Hey.'' Adam said.

''Hey.'' Trish said queitly as she walked away from the catering table and to a seat.


	30. Chapter 30

''Hey.''Adam said.

''Hey.''Trish said quiety as she walked away from the catering table to a chair.

''You okay?'' Adam asked taking a few steps forward.

With her head hung low, Trish nodded. ''I'm fine.'' She said finally raising her head and looking at Adam.

''You don't sound like it,'' Adam said taking a seat next to her. ''Something happen today? Chris didn't call you, did he?''

''No. I just have alot of things on my mind that's all.'' Trish replied.

''Does any of it have to do with me?'' Adam asked, a smile forming on his face as he moved closer to Trish.

''You're always on mind.'' Trish said returning the smile.

''And vice-versa. If you need someone to talk to about whatever's on your mind, you know I'm always here, right?''

Trish nodded. ''I know. Too bad you won't be in person after tomorrow.''

''Well I'll be back soon. I wish it was sooner, actually. Staying at that big house just isn't fun when you're the only one there.'' Adam said.

''I know what you mean. While Chris and I were off and on I hated staying at my house in Toronto by myself. I had visitors come all the time, but I always hated when they left.''

''Why didn't you call me? I was in Toronto at the time...I think.''

''You were married at the time. Plus I didn't want your ex-wife to feel like I was trying to steal you from her.''

''She wouldn't have thought that. She's not like Chris.''

''I know that now.'' Trish said with her head propped up on her hand as she looked at Adam.

Adam chuckled. ''You doing anything tonight?''

''No. Why?''

''I wanted us to do something together before you left Florida completely.''

''Hmm...what did you have in mind?''

''Dinner and where ever else you wanted to go.''

''Dinner sounds good, but I don't know what we should do afterwards. What restaurant were we going to?''

''The Stonewood Grill and Bar. You don't have to dress up if you don't want to and the food's great there.'' Adam said.

''The food's great and you've never taken me there. I'm shocked!'' Trish said putting her hand over her chest as if she were actually schocked.

''They just built it last year and at the time you were with Chris.''

Trish was with Chris now, but that wasn't going to stop her from having a good time with her best friend. She felt like it was a good thing that they were going out. If lying to Adam about Chris and other things ended their friendship she would be able to spend one last time with him before he eventually did find out about she and Chris, which she hoped her never did find out.

''Oh...right.'' Trish said. ''Well I can't wait for tonight. What time should I be ready?''

''The show ends at 7:00 pm, so I say 8:00.''

''8:00 is good. My room number is room 403. I'll see you later. I have to train for my match.'' Trish said and gave Adam a kiss on his cheek.

''See you later, Trish.'' he said.

''See you.'' she said and walked out of the catering room as Jason entered.

''Hey. What's up, bro? I didn't know you were here.'' Jason said.

''Not many people do. I couldn't say goodbye just yet knowing you guys were still here in Florida.''

''I understand,'' Jason said taking a seat in a chair across from Adam. ''So have you told Trish how you felt yet?''

''No. And I'm never going to.'' Adam said folding his arms and leaning back slightly in his chair.

''Why not? Dude, if you don't you're going to miss the opportunity.'' Jason said. ''I know there's plenty of guys in this very arena who are lined up waiting to get a shot with Trish; including you. You're going to miss your opportunity at the rate you're going.''

''Aw, yeah, so I'm just supposed to go up to her and say, "Hey, Trish, I just want you to know I have feelings for you", what do I look like saying that?''

''I never said you had to do that, but you should at least tell her soon before its too late. You know the newly divorced Orton wouldn't mind being with her either.''

''I can't see Trish being with that injury prone crybaby.'' Adam said.

''Because you only see her with you? Just jump at the opportunity, man.''

''I can't do that, man. She just got out of a bad relationship. Plus she probably only sees me as a friend and nothing more.'' Adam said.

''I never thought about that.'' Jay said quielty. ''Well for now the only thing you can do is be there for her even if you are hundreds of miles away from eachother.''

''I know. Well I'm going to go to say hi to everyone else. I'll see you later, dude.'' Adam said standing to his feet.

''Later, man.'' Jay said waving at his best friend.

That Night

Trish got ready for her match with Nora against Amy and Lisa Marie. She put on her ring gear, laced her boots, and went out in the hall to wait for cue to go out to the ring. Trish heard her theme song play over the loud speakers and went through the curtains that lead to the ring. Once Trish made her way from backstage the crowd immediately started booing her, which made Trish laugh inside. She enjoyed being a heel and the crowd just made her love playing the part even more.

Trish entered the ring and did her pose making the crowd boo even more. After her theme went off Nora's theme played. She received fewer boos, but they still overpowered the cheers she might have had. Nora shouted and exchanged a few words with the fans and entered the ring. She posed on the turnbuckle and jumped down from it to stand by Trish as they waited for Amy and Lisa Marie to make their way to the ring.

Lisa Marie made her way to the ring next and finally Amy did. After Amy entered the ring the two teams decided who was going to start off the match first. Trish and Lisa Marie started off the match together. Both women locked up together trying to take eachother down until Lisa shoved Trish down on the ground. Trish looking at Lisa in shock began hollering indistinct words until she finally tagged in Nora.

The match continued fifteen minutes longer until Trish and Nora cheated their way to the victory. Both women got out of the ring and made their way up the ramp with a grin on their faces as they looked at Amy and Lisa Marie in the ring with a frustrated look on their faces.

Trish and Nora entered the backstage area. When Trish arrived back there she was greeted by Adam.

''See you later, Trish.''Nora said.

''See you.'' Trish said waving at Nora as she headed to the women's locker room.

''Nice match.'' he said with a smile on his face.

''Thanks. We're still on for 8:00?'' Trish asked tucking some hair behind her ear.

''Yeah, if you're still not doing anything.'' Adam replied.

'' I'm not. Can't wait to see you. Remember the room number's 403 on the 4th floor. Can't wait to see you tonight.'' Trish said and walked to the women's locker room.

Adam blushed. ''Can't wait to see you either.'' he said to himself.

Trish left the arena before the show ended to plan her outfit for her night out with Adam. She had to find something that was casual, but not too casual since they were only going to a bar and grill.

Trish put her keycard in the door and opened it. She threw her sports bag on the couch and collapsed on thr big king size bed. It was 6:45, so she still had a little time to do other things like relaxing before she did go out that night. Trish closed her eyes for a few seconds to rest her tired eyes. A minute hadn't even passed when cellphone rang.

Trish groaned and rolled out of bed to grab her cellphone. She grabbed it off the coffee table and sighed when she looked at the caller ID. It was Chris.

''Hello?''She said.

''Hey, babe, I'm on my way to Orlando. I wanted to surprise you, but I really can't considering I'm banned from the hotel you guys are staying at. Can you meet me at the Hard Rock Cafe here at 8:00?''

''Sure.''Trish mumbled.

''Great. I can't wait to see you tonight.''

''Me either.'' Trish said plainly. ''Bye.''

''Bye.'' Chris said.

Trish let out a troubled sigh when she hung up her cellphone. _How could this be happening?_, she thought. Chris wasn't supposed to be down here and she was supposed to be going out with Adam. Just when things couldn't get any worse she would have to lie to Adam once again. There was no way she would be able to go out with him when Chris was on his way down here.

''I guess I'm just going to have to think up something to say.'' Trish said to herself.

After a few minutes of contemplating what she was going to tell Adam, she finally picked up her cellphone and dialed his number. His phone rang several times before he finally picked up. Had he not answered this time Trish would've probably hung up. She didn't want to lie to him again.

''Hello?'' Adam said.

Trish silently exhaled before saying a word. ''Adam?'' she said, her voice a bit shaky. ''Hey. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight. I banged my knee on the coffee table and its throbbing right about now. I'm so sorry. I know you really wanted us to go out tonight before I did leave Florida.''

''That's okay. We can always hang in your room. Room 403, right?''

''Oh, don't be slly, Adam. I'm sure the guys are doing something tonight, go hang with them. I'll be fine.'' Trish suggested.

''You sure? I don't wanna go out tonight knowing you're not okay. I mean you helped me when my back was injured.''

'' Hurting my knee isn't as bad as you hurting your back. I'll be fine, Adam, okay?''

''Okay.'' Adam said. ''Call me if you need me, okay?''

'' Okay. Bye.''

''Bye, Trish.''

Trish hung up her cellphone and put her head in her hands. For the second time that day she cried about lying to Adam. Was this becoming a usual for her? And was she really getting anywhere constantly lying to Adam? Trish didn't know, but she did know lying to him only made her feel even more guilty than she already did in the first place.

Later that night Trish decided to get ready for her night out with Chris. After getting her hair and makeup ready, Trish put on an off the shoulder black dress and black heels. To accent her outfit she put on a diamond bracelet. Trish grabbed her clutch purse and cellphone and was out the door.

Trish drove for about fifteen minutes until she reached the Hard Rock Cafe. She grabbed her purse out of the passenger's seat and got out of the car. As Trish made her way up the steps of the cafe she saw Chris standing near the entrance with a smile on his face. He was dressed in blue and gray Affliction shirt and blue jeans and black boots. He held out his hand. Trish grabbed it and the two made their way inside of the restaurant.

When Trish and Chris walked in the lights of the restaurant were kinda dim. At the front of the room a local band was playing music while some people were seated at the bar and others at the table watching the performers play.

''Wanna drink?'' Chris asked.

''Sure.'' Trish replied.

Chris and Trish went over to the bar. Trish took a seat as Chris leaned against the bar counter. The two ordered their drinks and went to a table.

''You look really beautiful tonight.'' Chris said.

''Thank you.'' Trish said quietly.

Chris grabbed her hand. ''I'm really glad you came. I didn't think you were actually going to show up.''

''Why would you think that?'' Trish asked.

''Well after everything we've been through I didn't think you ready for us to go out again.''

''We've turned over a new leaf, Chris.''

''I know, but still.''

Adam and the guys walked into the cafe. They had a hard time getting through the entrance since so many groupies were hanging out in the front wanting their autographs and wanting to hook up later on that night. Adam just shook his head. He hated how some women just threw themselves at him, especially the groupies out here.

''I love you, Trish.'' Chris said.

''I love you too.'' she said.

'' Seems like your knee is just fine.'' A voice said.

Trish looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of familiar green eyes. Hurt and anger in them.

''Adam, I-

''There's no need to explain. I already know what's going on.'' he said and walked out of the cafe.

''Adam!'' Trish said running after him.

* * *

**Adam knows Trish and Chris are back together, what will happen next? Keep reading and you'll find out! Woo! I finally made it to 30 chapters.**

**Review Please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:I'm back again! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter because I sure did. Anyway, here goes the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**

Trish ran down the steps of the cafe trying to catch Adam. She finally did catch him when he walking to his car.

''Adam, I can explain!'' Trish said walking after him.

Adam stopped in his tracks and turned to Trish. ''Explain what? There's no need to explain anything! You lied to me. Simple as that. You know, Trish, you could've just told me you and Chris were back together. It would've saved me from wasting my breath and actually thinking you were hurt.'' Adam said furiously.

''Adam, please,'' Trish said as tears well in her eyes. ''Let me explain.''

''Its so obvious to see, Trish. There really is no need to explain.'' Adam said. ''Its obvious to see that you lied to me because you're with Chris. I bet that's why you left without even saying goodbye this morning...to see him. Is that why you left this morning, Trish, to see Chris?''

''Yes, but-

''I knew it!'' Adam said cutting Trish off once again, but he didn't care. He really didn't want to hear a word she had to say. All he wanted was the truth and that was it.

''You know, I actually thought something happened to you or that you were mad at me, but no, you left to see him. I can't stop you from loving who you love or from seeing Chris, Trish, but please, don't lie to me knowing full well you didn't leave because you had to be at the arena early. You lied because you wanted to see him.''

Trish couldn't even deny what Adam was saying, because everything he was saying was true. There wasn't much to say besides the fact that she was only trying to protect him, but even if she did tell him that he wouldn't have believed her. After tonight he probably would no longer have trust in her, which she couldn't argue with. There was a better way of protecting Adam without lying and going back to Chris.

''Trish!'' Chris said from a distance. He was standing on the steps of the cafe. He jogged over to Adam and Trish. '' What the hell is going on over here?'' Chris asked Adam as he got into Adam's face with Trish standing behind him looking pass Chris to make sure he wasn't thinking about Adam again.

Adam just looked and Chris and turned his attention back to Trish. He looked at her a few seconds then walked away.

''What just happened in there, Trish?'' Chris asked. ''And why did you storm out of there after that jerk?''

Tears began to fall down Trish's cheeks.

''Trish, what's wrong? He didn't hurt you did, he? If he did the bastard's gonna get a beating even worse than before. I promise.''

Trish shook her head. ''He didn't hit me. I'm fine, Chris.'' Trish reassured him, but he knew she wasn't okay. She had tears running down her face and seemed so distraught.

''Then what's wrong?'' Chris asked wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

Trish sniffled and brought her head down, closing her eyes as more tears formed in them. She brought her head up a few seconds later and sniffled again.

''Chris, I have to tell you something.'' She said looking in his icy blue eyes.

''What is it, Trish?''

She couldn't hold back the tears that were coming no matter how hard she tried. ''Our relationship isn't what you think it is.''

''Our relationship is fine, babe...wait, you didn't cheat on me while I was back in Tampa, did you?''

''No, but, Chris I'm not with you for the reason that you think. I came back to you because I didn't want you to hurt Adam again. I thought that if I came back to you then you wouldn't attack Adam again and I see it worked, but, Chris, I can't go on any longer with this relationship knowing this was the only reason why I came back to you. I'd be lying to myself if I actually thought this relationship would work after everything we've been through.''

''So, this relationship has been based on nothing, but a lie?'' He said never taking his eyes off Trish.

''Basically.'' Trish said. ''I still love you, Chris, but I can't-

''Love me, shit!'' Chris exclaimed. ''I should've known from the beginning that was the only reason you decided to come back to me. You don't love me, Trish, so quit telling yourself that you do.''

''But, Chris I do. I just can't be with you knowing you're just going to hurt me again and that this relationship is a lie.''

''It wouldn't have been a lie if you actually did want to be me with me again. You only came back to me protect Adam as always. He's a grown man, Trish, he doesn't need you lookng out for him.''

''I wouldn't need to if you weren't out to get him!'' Trish shot back.

''Its always about Adam, isn't it? Damnit, Trish, why don't you just go be with him instead?'' Chris raged.

''Chris-'' Trish said reaching for Chris' arms.

''Goodbye, Trish.'' He said and walked away.

As soon as Chris walked away the tears just wouldn't stop and Trish found herself sobbing in the middle of the parking lot as bystanders walked pass looking at her like she was some kind of fool. She felt like one for letting this entire plan blow up in her face like this. Chris was right. She didn't love him anymore and it finally took all of this to realize it. She was no longer in love with the man that she met years ago when she first came to the WWE. No matter how hard Trish tried kept telling herself that she did love Chris she finally realized that passionate love that she had for him had faded a long time ago.

The only good thing that did come out of this horrible plan was that she was finally free from Chris and his childish games that he would eventually play again if they had stayed together any longer. After tonight Chris probably didn't want anything else to do with her, and that was okay. She was finally able to live her life without him, but she felt like her life wouldn't complete if she couldn't enjoy it with her best friend who she hurt so deeply tonight.

''Trish, are you okay? What happened between you guys?'' Amy asked coming over to her best friend along with Torrie and Stacy.

''They know the truth, Amy...well most of it.'' Trish replied.

Amy gasped. ''They know?''

Trish nodded. ''I lost my boyfriend and best friend in one night.''

''Aw, Trish.'' Torrie said.

''Its okay, Tor. I'm over Chris anyway. Took me long to figure that out, but I'm okay. Its just Adam who I won't be able to stop thinking about. I bet he feels like he can no longer trust me again.''

''He'll come around, Trish. He's your best friend.''

''Former now. I know he doesn't want anything to do with me.'' Trish said.

Amy sighed. ''Come on, let's go back to the hotel.'' She said.

Trish agreed and let Amy and the girls take her back to the hotel.

* * *

**Wow. Alot sure has happened in this chapter. Will Adam ever forgive Trish and has Chris finally stopped wanting to get revenge on Adam after walking away from Trish? Coming up next!**


	32. Chapter 32

Adam climbed out his black Ford F-150 and walked to his house. He walked to the door and pulled out his key. Adam paused for a moment and sighed as he shook his head at what he just witnessed tonight. He felt like such an idiot believing all of the lies Trish told him. He wondered would she do the same if they ever did get together.

A part of Adam was glad he didn't take Jay's advice. He didn't need to be in another relationship based on lies. He went through that with his last wife, but then there was another part of him who still longed to be with her after everything she pulled that day. There was no denying that he was still in love with her and he'd practically be lying to himself if he said he didn't want her anymore.

Adam walked into his house and took a seat on the couch. His started ringing as soon as he took a seat on the couch. Adam checked the caller ID and sighed when he answered the phone.

''Not tonight, dude. I don't need any suggestions.'' Adam said.

''Complete opposite of why I called, actually. What happened between you and Trish at the cafe?'' Jason asked.

''She lied to me. More than once, actually. She told me she was in Orlando when she was really here in Tampa...with Chris.'' Adam replied.

''What?'' Jason said in disbelief.

''Yeah. And when I asked her out she accepted then less than an an hour later she called and told me she hurt her ankle. She didn't hurt her ankle. She was perfectly fine having her night out with Chris. I thought they were done. I thought she would never go back to him. I'm such a fool for thinking that she wouldn't.''

''She may have only went back to him out of guilt. She didn't seem too enthused to be there with him tonight. I don't blame her after everything he's put you two through.''

''She didn't go back to him out of guilt. She went back to him because she loves him. I told you she did, Jay, but no you just kept suggesting that I go jump at the opportunity to be with her. Thank God I didn't. She would've lied to me during our relationship if we ever did have one.''

''Did you ever think about why she lied to you about all of those things? She probably didn't want to dissapoint you, especially when she told you that she wasn't planning on going back to him. She probably didn't want you to feel like you were betrayed either.''

''But that's the problem; I do feel betrayed! And she could've told me she was going back to that bastard. It would've saved me from making a fool of myself thinking she was actually done with him. I bet the bastard's laughing inside knowing he has her again.'' Adam said.

''You know you're really starting to sound like Chris right about now?'' Jason said.

''What?''

''Jumping to conclusions about everything. Adam there may have been many reasons as to why she went back to him. She may not love him, but decided to go back to him out of guilt. You never know.''

''But I do know. How many times has Trish gone back to Chris?''

''More than I can count, but that was because he kept bribing her.''

''He didn't need to bribe her this time. She went back on her own because she loves him, but whatever. They deserve eachother.''

''Adam, you don't mean that.''

''Oh, but I do. I'll talk to you later.'' Adam said and hung up his cell phone.

Trish opened the door of her hotel room. Sighing as she stepped into the room.

The Divas offered to stay the night with her to talk about the issue her and Adam was having, but Trish didn't want that. She just wanted to be alone right now. She dropped her keys and purse on the coffee table, and walked over to the bed. She collapsed on it as soon she reached it. As she laid on the bed hot tears began to run down her cheeks as she tried her best not to cry again, but it was hard not to.

Adam was going to be returning to work in a couple days and Trish didn't know how she was going to face him. She just knew that she couldn't avoid him. It was hard not to since they both worked on the same brand and traveled almost everywhere together. Monday was surely going to be a long day for Adam and Trish.

Review Please!


	33. Chapter 33

Adam woke up that morning to the sound of his alarm clock going off. It was 3:00 am, and Adam barely had any sleep last night. He was excited about finally coming back to work after a week of being out on injury and the worry of seeing Trish. There wasn't much to talk about after what happened between them two days before, but he still wanted to see her.

Adam was still angry and hurt about the situation, but he still cared about Trish. He went to sleep thinking about her and woke up doing the same. It was something about her that kept him up night and day, which had never happened with any other woman Adam was in love with. Not even his ex-wives.

Adam climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of slippers. Just when Adam was about to enter the bathroom he received a phonecall from Vince McMahon. Vince had never called him this early in the morning. Whatever he has to say must be really important.

''Hello?'' Adam said.

''Good morning, Adam, I know you're excited about coming back today.''

Adam let out a small chuckle as he rubbed his tired eyes to stay awake. ''Of course I am. I've been itching to get back.''

''I know you have. Stephanie has made you a new script for your current storyline. I want you to report to her office as soon as you get to the arena.'' Vince said.

''I will, sir.''

''Good. Its great to have you back Adam. I'll see you in a few weeks.''

''Okay. See you later, Mr. McMahon.''

''You too, Adam. Have a great day and bye.''

''Bye.'' Adam said.

Adam put the phone in its cradle sitting on the nightstand and walked into the bathroom to get ready for his flight in a few hours. He needed to hurry because he still still needed to drive to Orlando to get to the airport. Everyone was catching the flight from there.

An hour passed by and Adam was finally ready to leave for Orlando. He made sure his home security was on and headed out the door with his suitcases, dufflebags, and other items at hand. Adam put his belongings inside his truck and started the truck up. Adam pulled out of the drive way and was off to Orlando.

The drive to Orlando wasn't that long, but the flight to Baltimore would be. Adam walked into the the Orlando International Airport with thirty minutes to spare before the plane to baltimore arrived. Adam walked through the metal detector after puttng his things on the conveyor belt. Everything was fine with security, and they let him through. Adam grabbed his suitcases from the conveyor belt and walked further through the airport to see if he saw any familiar faces.

Adam saw the Superstars and Divas up ahead and jogged over to them.

''What's up, man?'' Mark Henry said as he gave him a brotherly handshake/hug. ''Good to have you back.''

''Thanks, Mark. I haven't missed much, have I?'' Adam asked.

''Naw, not for real.'' Mark replied with a smile.

''Good.'' Adam said smiling and walked over to Jason and Ron Killings also known as R-Truth.

''What's up, bro?'' Jason said as he and Adam slapped palms.

''Back so soon. We were worried about you, A.'' Ron said smiling as his arm slung over Adam's shoulder.

''Thanks, Ron. I'm fine now, though. I'm so glad to be back.'' Adam said.

''That's good to know. You ready for the show in Baltimore?'' Ron asked.

''Yeah, I am. Too bad I can't wrestle.''

''When will you be able to wrestle again?'' Jay asked.

''Not until next month, which isn't so bad. There were times when I had to stay away from the ring for months. At least I'll still be able to promo inside of it.''

''True.'' Jay said. ''I was going to keep a cup of coffee right quick to keep me awake, you guys wanna join me?''

''Yeah.'' Ron said.

''Coffee sounds good. You think they still have coffee cakes here?'' Adam asked.

''Probably.'' Jason said.

The three men went to the cafe in the airport and found a table to sit at after ordering their coffees. As they were talking and eating their food they heard laughter and giggling from not too far away. The laughter and giggling came from the Divas who walked into the cafe also wanting something to keep them awake before the flight.

Torrie, Amy, Trish, Stacy, Natalie Neidhart, Eve Torres, and a few other Divas as well as some season 3 NXT Divas made their way into the tiny cafe. Adam saw Trish walk over to the register and order a capuccino. When Trish turned around to find a table to sit at her eyes met with Adam's. They stared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity until Trish took a seat a table with the other Divas.

Adam watched as she interacted with her friends. They broke out into another fit of laughter, only this time Trish looked over at Adam with an uneasy look on her face. She turned away a few seconds later and continued laughing with the other Divas.

Trish sighed.

''Hey, you okay?'' Torrie asked as she put a hand on her friend's arm.

''I'm fine. My nerves are just getting to me that's all.'' she replied.

''We can leave if you want to. We can just drink our coffees in the airport lounge. Its right by the lobby and we wouldn't miss our plane.'' Torrie kindly suggested.

''No, that's okay, Tor. I had to see some time today. Better now than later.''

''True. You think he's still mad?''

''After the lies I've told him why wouldn't he be? Its understandable, though.''

Everyone in the cafe finished their food and drinks and walked back to the lobby so they could board the plane in five minutes. Five minutes slowly passed and the plane finally arrived. The Superstars, Divas, backstage crew, and a few Hall of Famers grabbed their luggage and headed to the plane. Once everyone was boarded on the plane and in their seat belts, the plane took off.

The plane ride lasted for about two hours. The passengers got their belongings and went to the tour bus waiting for them in front of the Baltimore airport.

''Home, sweet home!'' Stacy exclaimed as she started up the steps of the tour bus.

The Divas behind her just laughed. They knew how much Stacy loved her hometown.

Later that morning the tour bus arrived at the Hyatt Hotel. Just about everyone that got off the bus was tired and exhausted from the plane and tour bus ride to the hotel. Trish and the Divas checked into their rooms and went upstairs to check them out.

''Oh my gosh, it feels so good to be in bed right about now!'' Trish said as she collapsed on the queen sized bed in she and Torrie's room. Both women decided to share rooms since neither one of them had a roomate.

''I know.'' Torrie said taking a seat on the bed next to Trish.

''How did it feel seeing Adam today?'' Torrie asked.

Trish sighed as she sat up in bed. She crossed her legs and put her hands is her lap. ''Awkward, but better than I expected. I didn't even expect to see him until we got to the arena.''

''Me either, but its good you faced eachother before then. It would've been even more awkward. Have you heard from Chris?''

Trish shook her head. ''Nope. And I don't want to. Ugh! Who knew so much could happen in a matter of a day?''

''I know what you mean.''

Torrie and Trish heard a knock at the door. They weren't even settled in for five minutes and someone was already knocking at their door.

''I'll get it.'' Torrie said and went to the door.

''Hey, Stace.'' Torrie said.

''Hey,'' Stacy said. ''We were going to hang out before went to the arena, you guys wanna join us?''

''I'm there. Trish?''

''You guys go ahead. I think I'll just chill out here until it's time to go there.'' Trish said.

''You sure? We'll only be gone for an hour. We'll still have a few hours until we have to be at the arena.'' Stacy said.

''Yeah, I'm sure, Stace. You guys have a good time, okay?''

''Okay. I'll bring you something on our way back, okay?'' Stacy said.

''Okay. Thanks, Stace.''

''Your welcome. See you later.''

''See you when I get back, Trish.'' Torrie said.

''Bye.'' Trish said as she waved her hand at the two Divas. After Torrie closed the door Trish got up and locked it. Trish got back in bed and turned on the tv. There wasn't much to watch since it was so early in the day. Trish continued flicking through the channels until she sat the remote down on the nightstand finally giving up on trying to find something to watch. She climbed out of bed once again and put on her shoes. Trish zipped her turquoise jacket and walked out of the room with he keycard at hand. Trish closed the door behind herself. When she looked up her eyes met a pair of green eyes. Adam's green eyes.

Adam had his hand on the doorknob of his room door as he looked in silence at Trish. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to run his fingers through her blonde hair, and he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he just couldn't. There was no getting pass what had happened on Friday. Before Adam knew it, Trish was already down the hallway going to the elevator. Adam watched as she stepped into the elevator and pushed a button. Their eyes meeting once again as the elevator doors closed leaving Adam alone in the hallway.

**Review Please!**


	34. Chapter 34

Stephanie McMahon was in her office looking over current storylines involving the Smackdown Superstars and Divas when she heard a knock on her office door. Stephanie looked up from her stack of papers to the door.

''Come in!'' She said just enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

Adam walked inside with his dufflebag on his shoulder and a smile on his face. He seemed prepared for his new script that she was going to be handing over to him.

''Hello, Adam. Nice to have you back. How are you?'' Stephanie asked with a smile.

''I'm doing fine. As you can see my bruises are gone and I'm walking with ease.'' Adam replied tracing his face where the bruises once were.

''That's great. Have a seat.'' Stephanie said motioning her hand to the sofa near her desk.

Adam took a seat and sat his dufflebag beside his leg. He sat quietly on the sofa with his hands in his lap waiting for Stephanie to say something.

''The storyline writers and I have finally come up with some new material for you since you won't be able to wrestle for awhile. We thought about adding a few new Superstars into the storyline. We also thought about selling an injury of yours to the crowd. You will be in an arm sling selling an injury after the match you had with Paul a couple weeks ago. Since you won't be able to wrestle you will be doing promos in and out of the ring as well as being a guest commentator and attacking Paul during his matches. And to make the storyline even better Paul won't be able to lay a hand on you, but you will. If he does he will be suspended indefinitely.''

''Hmm...sounds like a winner.'' Adam said rubbing his chin with a charming smile on his handsome face.

Stephanie chuckled. ''Oh it is. If the storyline doesn't work out we can always change it. Here's your script.'' Stephanie said handing Adam his script. ''We held a promo last week for you stating that you were injured by Paul and that you'd be returning tonight, so the fans are looking forward to you coming back tonight.'' The Billion-Dollar Princess said.

''And I have to learn all of this by tonight?'' Adam asked looking at the script which contained a lengthy number of words.

''Yes, but you can always improvise if you forget. You can also add more to it if you want. You'll be hosting your show, The Cutting Edge tonight, so it won't be so bad. I won't be mad at all if you forget what you have to say considering your injuries.''

''Thanks, Steph.'' Adam said.

''No problem.'' The brunette then winced in pain, as she grasped her pregnant belly with her hand. Pain and discomfort on her face as she closed her blue eyes.

''Steph, you okay?'' Adam quickly tended to Stephanie. He put a hand on her shoulder, watching her wince silently.

''Yeah. Its just the baby. Can you please go get me a water and get Paul, Adam?''

''Sure.'' Adam said.

Stephanie didn't have to ask him twice before he was already out the door.

Adam rushed into the catering room without saying a word to the wrestlers sitting in the catering room. He didn't even notice they were there. All he was worried about that that moment was helping out his friend. He didn't know if Steph's water was about to break or not, but it was better that he rushed rather than taking his time.

''Hey, Adam, what's going on?''

Adam turned around after grabbing a water bottle out of the cooler sitting on the table. There was Paul sitting at the catering table with Michael, Mike Mizanin, and John Hennigan.

''Paul, thank God, you're in here. Come on, Steph isn't feeling too good.''

''Is it the baby?'' Paul asked. ''Did her water break? What?'' he said standing to his feet in a hurry.

''It is. She's having abdominal pain. I don't know if her water has broken or not, but we have to hurry if it has. You know she's due soon.'' Adam said.

''You're right, come on.'' Paul said.

The two men hurried out of the catering room to Stephanie's office. When they got in there Stephanie was sitting in the chair crying out in pain still holding her belly. Paul rushed over to his pregnant wife and kneeled beside her with the bottle of water.

''Steph, are you okay?'' he asked.

''No. Its the baby-

Stephanie then gasped and widened her eyes.

''Paul, my water just broke.'' she said in a lower whisper.

''What? Now?''

Stephanie nodded.

''I'll call 911.'' Adam said.

Five minutes later the paramedics arrived and took Stephanie away on a stretcher. Paul got inside the ambulance and they were off to the hospital.

''So, Steph's water broke?'' Michael asked stepping closer to Adam.

''Yep.'' Adam said as he watched the ambulance drive off the parking lot.  
''Just imagine if you weren't in her office at the time. Something could've really happened to the baby.'' Mike said.

''I know. I'm glad I got there when I did. What a way to make my return even better.'' Adam chuckled.

Mike chuckled also. ''So, you're one-hundred percent now?''

''My jaw's not, but everything else seems to be that way. I got my script today. Seems interesting.''

''Let me see.''

Adam handed over the script to Michael. Mike's eyes got big when he took a look at the script.

''You have to learn all of this by tonight?'' he exclaimed.

''I said the same thing, but Steph did say I could improvise if I forgot my lines, so its not that bad. How's things been going here without me?''

''Just peachy. Actually better than usual...just kidding, man. Its been the same, just one less great Superstar here.''

''Thanks, Mike. That really means a lot to me.''

''Anytime, kid. Have you heard from Trish after the incident that happened on Friday?''

Adam nodded. ''I saw her this morning when Jay, Ron, and I grabbed a coffee from the airport cafe. It was rather awkward seeing her.''

''Of course it was, but its understandable. You two just can't ignore eachother forever, especially since you work together. You two may also be put into the same storyline, you never know.''

''I know, but there's no way we can manage to talk to eachother after what happened. I mean she lied to me, Mike.''

''Yeah, I know, but what are you gonna do, hold a grudge against her forever. Its not possible unless you're that sorry of a human being to actually do that. Not saying you are, but, you know what I mean.''

''Yeah, I do.''

''I have to prepare for my match tonight. Keep what I said in mind, Adam.'' Michael said and walked off to the men's locker room.

''I'll keep that in mind, but there's no way I'm going to talk to her.'' Adam mumbled to himself.


	35. Chapter 35

That night Trish stretched for her upcoming match that night against Amy and Lisa Marie. It was a triple threat match, so she wouldn't have too much in the ring since one other Diva would be wrestling her opponent too.

Trish took a swig of her water before heading to the gorilla area to be called out.

Trish met Lisa and Amy at the gorilla. The three women each exchanged greetings with eachother and waited for their match to be announced by Justin Roberts.

''This match is scheduled for one-fall! This triple threat match will determine who will be the number one contender for the women's championship.''

Lisa Marie's theme song echoed throughout the arena's speakers as she exited from the back. The fans gave her a pretty good pop while she made her way to ring.

''Making her way to the ring first, from Los Angeles, Californina, Victoria!'' Justin announced.

Lisa entered the ring and did her signature taunt making the crowd cheer for her even more with a big smile across her face. She waited for her other two opponents to come out when her music stopped.

Justin announced Trish's name, then Amy's and the match finally began.

The match started off with Lisa and Amy double teaming Trish and knocking her down with a double clothesline. After Trish was done, Lisa took advantage of she and Amy's alliance and clotheslined her as well. Lisa pinned Amy for the cover until Trish broke the count with a stomp to the back of Lisa's head. Trish stood Lisa to her feet and irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. She then stood Amy to her feet and irish whipped her as well into the turnbuckle into Lisa. Nobody was home when Trish ran into the turnbuckle causing her shoulder to collide with the ring post.

Trish stumbled back and was hit with a DDT by Amy after hitting Lisa with one. Amy climbed over Trish and began giving her mounted punches to her head, as Trish defensively Tried fighting back. She finally was able to defend herself after rolling Amy over and slamming her head repeatedly onto the mat making the referee warn her. Trish just shouted at the ref and kicked Amy in her gut.

When she saw that Amy wasn't getting up anytime soon she went over to Lisa and began stomping her also until Lisa shakily got to her feet. Trish irish whipped Lisa again, but Lisa countered the irish whip sending Trish bouncing off the ropes and into a sickening sidewalk slam that made Trish's head bounce off the mat as she lay motionless. Lisa turned around and was caught in a hurricarana by Amy that sent her across the ring.

Amy stood Lisa up to her feet and began striking as well as backing Lisa up into the ring ropes. Amy felt a hand full of her hair being pulled, and before she could react she was thrown out of the ring. Trish grabbed Lisa by the hair and put her arm around her head putting finger up in the air signaling a Stratusfaction was underway as the crowd booed her. Trish took too much time taunting giving Lisa enough time to push Trish onto the mat. She lifted Trish off the mat and into the air hoisting her behind her back and giving Trish a Widow's Peak. Lisa made the cover. 1, 2, 3,.

''Here's your winner and number one contender, Victoria!'' Justin announced.

Lisa did her signature taunt again before exiting the ring. When the match was over Amy slowly and groggily stood to her feet. She started for the ramp until Trish, who was still standing in the ring threw her into the barricade wall.

''Because of you I'm not the number one contender!'' Trish shouted at Amy as Amy's arm hung off the barricade wall giving her some support. Trish stepped back a little and Chick Kicked Amy in the head sending her face first into the mat.

The referees finally came over to get Trish away from Amy before she could do more harm. Trish shouted a few indistinct words to the ref and went up to the ramp as the crowd booed her. Trish shouted at the crowd also and made her way into the back.

When Trish entered the locker room she was approached by an excited Torrie.

''Oh, my gosh, she had the baby!'' Torrie exclaimed as she rushed over to Trish with a big smile on her face.

''She did? When?'' Trish asked. She was just as excited as her best friend.

''While you were out having your match. They had a baby girl 7 lbs even. Here's the pic.''

Trish looked at the picture of the Levesque baby on Torrie's phone. She cooed when she saw the picture of the newborn with light blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was a mix of Paul and Stephanie, despite her two obvious features that matched Paul's.

''She's adorable!'' Trish exclaimed. ''What's her name?''

''They didn't say. I guess they're still trying to figure out a name for her.'' Torrie said.

'' Most likely, but its so great that the little one has finally come.''

''I know. I wonder what they're going to do with three little girls. Ooh they may become Divas.'' Torrie stated excitedly.

''Slow down, Tor. They're not even teenagers yet.'' Lisa interjected.

Torrie giggled. ''I know, but still. Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for them.''

''We know you are, Tor.'' Lisa said.

''I wonder if Paul's going to make the show tonight.'' Trish said.

''I don't know.'' Torrie said.

Paul entered the arena looking for Adam to talk about their storyline. As soon as he walked his co-workers immediately rushed over to him congratulating him about the birth of his baby girl.

''What's her name?''

''When did Steph have her?''

''Where did Steph have were?'', were questions that were asked over and over by the group of wrestlers and backstage coordinators. Paul saw Adam walking by to the men's locker room and shouted his name over the group of people.

''Adam...you...have to help me!'' Paul shouted. There was no way he could get pass such a large group of people. He was surrounded by all of them.

Adam looked around to see who was calling for his help. He saw a hand waving in the air and saw Paul's face as he mouthed for help. Adam knew the large crowd of employees wouldn't break up if he said anything. He needed an authority figure to do so, and then he saw Mark walking towards his dressing room.

''Mark!'' Adam said as he jogged to the large man. ''Wait up!'' he said.

''Hey, what's with the big crowd?'' The near seven foot tall man asked.

''Paul's over there. He had just come back from the hospital and now a whole swarm of people are ganging up on him asking him questions. You have to clear the mob.'' Adam said. ''No one will listen to me if I try to. You're like the authority figure here.''

''I'll try, but I can't make any promises.''

''That's fine. Just do something, anything.''

Mark and Adam made their way over to the crowd of people.

''Alright, move, there's nothing to see here.'' Mark said as he pushed pass the employees still trying to ask Paul a dozen questions. When they saw Mark's prescence they knew that had to go the other way. In a matter of a few seconds the crowd dispersed.

''Thank you.'' Paul said. ''I was starting to lose my patience. Thank God you two came before I did something that I was going to regret.''

''Thank Mark he cleared the crowd. I just called him for you.'' Adam chuckled.

''Still.'' Paul said. ''Have you remembered your lines for tonight?'' The blonde asked Adam.

''Yeah. Took a while to remember them, but I've got them together. How's Steph and the baby?''

''Oh, they're doing fine. They won't be released until another day or two. I'm glad Steph suggested that I put the baby's things on our bus incase something like this did happen.'' Paul said.

''So what's her name?'' Mark asked with a hearty smile.

''Steph and I still haven't thought up a name. For now she's still known as the Levesque baby.'' Paul said slightly embarrased.

He and Steph didn't know what they were having so they never did pick out a name.

''Well, that's understandable. Gunner went almost an entire day without a name until his mother and I picked out a name for him.'' Mark said referring to his teenage son.

Adam and Paul laughed. ''I guess I don't feel so bad anymore. She just like Steph, despiter her eyes being hazel.''

''She looks like you too. I bet Aurora and Murphy can't wait to meet their new baby sister.'' Adam said.

''I bet they can't either. They've seen a picture of her and Linda says they're already crazy about her.''

''So when can the baby have visitors?'' Adam asked.

''The visiting hours are between 10 am to 8:30 pm. If its alright with Steph I can have you guys see her and the baby after the autograph signing tomorrow.''

''Cool.'' Adam said. ''You're ready for your match?''

''As I'll ever be. Its going to be hard for me to stay focused when I have a new baby girl on my mind.''

The show ended a couple hours later. Trish put her bags in the car and headed back to the hotel.

Trish put her bags in the closet and looked around the room to see if Torrie had made it back yet, she will wasn't there. Trish got ready for the night and laid down for bed. Torrie was still not back, so Trish decided to just have the rest of the night to herself. She popped in a movie and made herself a bag of popcorn.

Trish crawled in bed with the bag of popcorn and got ready for the movie.

A few hours laters Trish heard a knock at the door. She wondered who it could be. Torrie had a keycard of her own, so she wouldn't have knocked. Trish got out of bed and answered the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing before her at the door. It was Adam with a silly, drunken smile on his face.

Trish could smell the alcohol on his breath. Before Adam could say anything he fell into her arms. Trish gasped.

The Diva put his arm around her neck and helped him into her room. Trish brought Adam to the couch. When she tried laying him down she ended up falling onto the couch with him and ending up on top of him. Adam gave Trish a drunken giggle when both of them fell onto the couch together. Trish noticed she was on top of him and quickly got up.

''Stay right here.'' she said and went into the kitchen.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day Adam woke up with a splitting headache. He cursed at himself for drinking as much as he did last night and coming here. He never intended on doing either things, but what was done was done, and there was nothing he could do about that.

Still lying on the couch, Adam looked around the room. He saw Trish was sitting on her bed on her laptop. He was surprised she didn't hear him when he cursed at himself. He thought it was loud enough for her to hear in the small, quiet room. She probably did, but brushed it off. She seemed to be rather occupied with whatever she was doing on her laptop.

Adam wanted to move, but he just couldn't. He was far too embarrassed to do so. He was pretty sure he acted like a complete fool last night when he came to her room. Although most of his memory was fuzzy after coming there last night, he absolutely did remember knocking on her door while being a giggling, drunken mess. As he laid on the couch he saw Trish take a quick glance away from her computer to check up on him. When Adam saw her eyes meet his he quickly closed his eyes and pretended like he was still asleep. A puzzled look appeared on Trish's face when she thought she saw him awake. She shrugged her shoulders and continued back to her work.

Adam winced in pain from his quick reflex. The reflex didn't help his headache one bit since it actually made it worse. He needed an aspirin and fast, but how was he going to get one if he didn't make it out of the room? Squinting his eyes, Adam watched Trish as he waited for her to walk out of the room so he could make a run for it. He was grateful that she took him in last night, but he couldn't face her. He knew she had her faults, especially from the other night, but his was far worse. He couldn't even fully remember what happened last night nor did he even take the time to worry about the consequences after a night of drinking. He still had an autograph signing to go to. Luckily the hangover wasn't as bad as it could be. Adam had ones that were by far the worst in the past.

Trish closed her laptop and sat it on the bed. She pulled the covers back and got out of bed to go into the kitchen for a bite to eat to fill her empty stomach. She put her hand on her stomach as she made her way into the kitchen. Adam saw that she had walked into the kitchen and slowly, and very cautiously made his way to his feet, staggering slightly. He was kinda lightheaded, but he shook that off and grabbed his leather jacket from the couch and tip-toed to the door. He held his breath trying not to make a sound.

He finally got to the door. His hand was near inches from the knob when suddenly Trish appeared in the doorframe of the kitchen.

''Leaving so soon?'' she asked with a serious look on her face. She expected he would at least thank her from last night, but she was obviously wrong. Was he that mad at her that he was in such a hurry to leave?

Adam put his hand down and sighed. ''After last night I didn't want you to see me. Normally I wouldn't be embarrassed about my actions, but I am, because I know I made a complete fool out of myself last night.''

''Alot of people do when they're drunk.'' Trish said.

''Yeah, but I could've controlled that. I had too much to drink and that showed in my behavior last night. I shouldn't even have been drinking knowing we have autograph signing soon.'' he said in frustration.

''Then why did you?'' Trish asked softly as she took a seat on the couch.

Adam stepped away from the door and took a seat on the couch. ''Because I thought it would help me get my thoughts together, especially after what happened the other night.'' he said as he hung his aching head down. He ran a hand through his wavy locks and sighed again.

Trish sighed. ''The other night.'' she shuddered lightly, which Adam noticed. She was about to say something when her cell phone abruptly rang. She looked at Adam.

''I'm not stopping you.'' he said quitely as he held his hands up.

Trish nodded and went to grab her cell phone from her bed. ''Hello?'' she said.

''Hey, sis, long time no talk, I see. Did you forget about your younger sister?'' Trish's younger sister, Melissa said.

A smile small appeared on her face. ''Of course not. How are you? I've been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to talk to you.'' she said.

Adam saw that she wasn't going to get off anytime soon, so he went outside on the balcony to wait until she was done with her phonecall. He wanted to hear what she had to say, finally. He wasn't looking for an apology, just her explanation that she never got to explain because of his stubborness.

Despite feeling light-headed and dizzy, Adam was all ears.

He put on his leather jacket and breathed in the chilly Baltimore air. He exhaled and watched as the boats in the inner harbor sailed by. Five minutes went by and he went back inside. The cold air had really gotten to him. By the time he walked in Trish hung up her phone and sat it down on the nightstand.

''Was that Chris...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ask you that. Um...thanks for everything. I guess I should be leaving now.'' he said starting for the door. _Way to mess up things, Adam_. He thought.

''Chris and I are no longer together.'' Trish said.

Adam's hand was on the door knob. He put his hand down and turned around.

''Is it alright if I ask why?''

''He found out that I wasn't with him for the reasons that he thought, and that I was with him for reason and one reason only.''

''And that was?'' Adam said.

''To protect you. I couldn't watch him him attack you from behind one more time. I didn't know if Chris going to jail or being suspended was actually going to stop him from ambushing you over and over again, so the only thing I could think of at that moment was to go back to him. I never meant to lie or hurt you, Adam, I was trying to do what was best for you. Sadly that didn't turn out that way.''

Tears began to form in Adam's green eyes. He blinked a few times to draw back the tears. He thought he would never see him self crying in front of Trish. This was also one of the things he thought Trish would never see.

''You did that for me?'' he said softly. His voice on the verge of cracking, but he kept his composure. ''You went back to Chris so you could protect me?''

Trish nodded.

''I'm so sorry, Trish.'' he said and pulled her into a hug. Without breaking away Trish held him even tighter and closed her eyes.

Adam broke the hug and looked back at her his hands still grasping her arms. ''I didn't know, Trish. I'm so sorry- I should've let you explain. You said you could explain everything, but I just wouldn't let you. I'm so stupid!''

''Its okay. I understand.'' Trish said putting her hand on his chest.

''No, it's not okay, '' he said as he took her hand from his chest, then holding it. ''The way I treated you. The way I acted. It wasn't acceptable. I was too stubborn to listen to what you had to say. I hurt you, Trish.''

''I hurt you, too.'' The Diva said quietly.

''You didn't hurt me. You were trying to protect me. I didn't see it before, but I know why you did what you did. I know nothing can erase what happened these past few days, but I really do wish that we could turn over a new leaf. I'm not forcing you to do so, but my life wouldn't be at ease knowing I lost a good friend. You're my best friend and without you my life on the road just isn't the same.'' Adam said, being careful not to tell her his feelings for her.

Trish put her hand on his face. ''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' she said with teary eyes.

Adam smiled and held out his arms. Trish made her way into his arms and put her head on his shoulder with a smile.

''Adam?'' Trish said with her head snuggled in his chest.

''Hmm?'' he said.

''You really smell.'' she said with a smile on her face.

''Yet you still love me.'' he said and hugged her even tighter, but not hurting her.

''I'd love you even more if you took a shower. You reek of Jack.''

''Yeah, and a headache to go along with it. I'm sorry.'' he said touching her face again.

''I know you are.'' she said placing her hand over his.

He moved a stray hair out of her face and stepped back. ''Well I guess I better be going. I'll see you later.'' he said and went to the door.

Trish followed him to the door and met him there. Adam opened the door. ''Thanks for everything and more.'' he said looking into her eyes.

''Anytime.'' Trish said.

Adam smiled one last time before leaving the room and going to his room.

''I see you two made up.'' Torrie said walking towards Adam.

''Yeah, I'm glad we did. Where were you last night?''

''I was in Stace's room. I didn't come back til 3:00 this morning, so I crashed in her room. What a waste of a bed...but wait, not really since we have one more night here.''

''Yeah. My first night here wasn't so great. My morning is better, but this hangover is killing me. I need an aspirin now. I'll see you later, Tor.'' Adam said.

''See ya.''


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I'm back with another update. I wasn't able to update as much this month or last because I was preparing for finals. I finally took them, so now I can get back to the story. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter Trishrocks, jcott3, and Ainat.

* * *

**

Adam unzipped his bag and searched through until he found some aspirin. The headache had gotten even worse in a matter of a few seconds.

He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge. He gulped the asiprin down with the water and sat the bottled water down on the nightstand. Adam kicked off his shoes and lied in bed for about an hour until his headache passed over.

An hour later he woke up. Seconds later a knock came the door. Adam crawled out of bed and answered the door. When he opened it, there was Trish standing there with a smile on her face.

''Hey, Amy, Jay, and I were going out for breakfast did you want to join us or are you still not feeling too well?'' Trish asked.

''I'm fine now,'' he said with a smile. ''Yeah, I'd like to join you guys. What restuarant were we going to?'' Adam asked leaning against the door.

''Its called, "The Blue Moon Cafe". Stace recommended it to us. I don't really know what its about.''

''She's not going?''

''No, she decided to go visit her family for awhile until the signing, so now its just the four of us going. Are you hungry?''

''Starved. I may just order the whole menu.'' He said smiling as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

''You said that last time when you ordered room service in Chicago.''

''Yeah, I did, so what time should I be ready?''

''In about thirty minutes. Meet us down in the lobby.''

''Okay, are you driving?''

''I was, why were you gonna offer to drive me there?'' Trish asked smiling back at him.

''Maybe...'' Adam said scoping his surroundings. ''Yes.'' He said finally meeting his eyes with Trish's.

''Took you long enough to answer. You don't having a problem with me riding with you, do you, Copeland?''

''Of course not, Stratigias.'' He said adding emphasis to her last name.

Trish smiled, cocking her head slightly. ''Well it sure seemed like one. I'll be ready in thirty minutes. Don't wait up for me. I'll be down in the lobby before you.'' Trish said putting her hand on on her hip and turning on her heel.

As she made her way across the hall to her room, Adam blushed with a half smile on his face, that revealed a dimple on his right cheek. She didn't even have try, she made him crazy for her just by saying a few words. He loved hearing her voice as well as seeing her beautiful face. He was still kicking himself in the gut for not kissing her as soon as he did when they were lying on his couch together in Tampa. If only Jay hadn't knocked on the door. Talk about bad timing.

Adam quitely chuckled and closed his door once he saw Trish enter her room. He wished he was the one sharing a room with her. Although she didn't need a pair of strong arms to keep her warm at night, Adam was sure she wouldn't have complained if a oh-so familiar pair did. He knew how some hotels could be drafty at night and she knew how much she loved the rain. He could keep her warm in his arms all night and day as the rain hit the window. All she had to do was say the word and he would be there.

Snapping out of his thoughts about he and Trish, Adam finally closed and locked the door. He returned back to his blue duffle bag to figure out what he we was going to wear for his morning out with his best friends as well as the autograph signing in the afternoon. After debating for about ten minutes, Adam finally decided to just wear a pair of jeans, a grey slong sleeved shirt, his leather jacket, and a grey beanie cap, since it was chilly out.

Twenty minutes later Adam was out the door putting his beanie on his blonde head. He caught the elevator. Once the elevator reached the lobby, Adam decided to sit on the couch to wait for the others. A few minutes had passed and there was Jay coming out of the elevator. Adam waved at his friend as he walked over to the couch to greet him also.

''Hey, bro, you waiting on someone?'' Jason asked. He must not have known that he was going also, of course he didn't. He still didn't know about he and Trish's reconciliation either.

''I was actually waiting for Trish. She didn't tell you that I was joining you guys?''

''No, she didn't. I didn't even know you two settled your differences,'' Taking a seat next to Adam, Jason asked, ''What made you two settle them anyway?''

''Like a fool, I came to her room drunk last night. I don't remember much of what happened last night, but I do know that she took care of me while I was out of it...despite our problems. We had made up this morning when I finally got over myself and let her explain the real reason as to why she did lie to me. The real reason was because she wanted to protect me from Chris. She went back to him, so she could protect me.''

''Now you know why she did what she did.'' Jason said.

''Yeah, I do,'' Adam said quietly, looking up to see who stepped off the elevator this time. ''Speaking of her...there she is.'' Adam said as a smile appeared on his face. ''Gosh, she's beautiful.''

Jason just looked at his friend, then Trish as a smile formed on his face also. He too could see how crazy he was about her.

Trish was not alone as she and Amy walked over to the two men. Jay and Adam stood to their feet and greeted the women.

''Didn't I tell you not to wait up on me?'' Trish asked playfully as she, stepped closer to Adam, making him nervous. He stepped back slightly before he ended up making an even bigger fool out of himself than last night.

''A guy can't wait up on his best friend?'' Adam said carrying on he and Trish's game. ''My mistake.'' He said holding his hand up in defense.

''Enough joking around you two, we have places to go and people to see.'' Jay interjected.

''He's right, you ready to go, Ms. Stratigias?'' Adam asked putting his arm out for Trish and waiting for her to link her arm with his.

''As I'll ever be.'' Trish giggled and linked her arm with Adam's.

The four walked into the rlestaurant together. The restaurant wasn't as crowded as usual since it was a weekday, so it was rather easy to find a seat. The four found a booth and took a seat. As they waited for someone to serve them, Adam started up a conversation among his friends.

''I forgot how cold Baltimore could. Its chilly out there.'' Adam stated.

''I know, right? When yoy live in such hot climate you forget.'' Jason said with a smile. ''I don't know if I'm going to be doing anything else after the signing.''

''You're not going to visit Steph and the baby?'' Trish asked, tucking some loose hairs behind her ear.

''I forgot about that. Amy were you going?'' He asked the redhead.

''Yeah, I was. Did you wanna come with me? We could just drive to the signing from here and go to the hospital afterwards. Its up to you.''

''I can do that,'' He then turned away from Amy and looked back at Trish. ''I guess am. What about you guys?''

''Were you still going?'' Trish asked Adam.

''Yeah, you wanna ride with me. I don't mind.''

''Sure. Well looks like all four of us are going.'' Trish said.

Then their waiter came over.

''Hey, you guys, welcome to "Blue Moon Cafe". I'm your waiter, Cole, I'll be serving you this morning.'' The young waiter said, handing the four their menus. ''Would guys like to start off the morning with something to drink?'' He asked pulling a notepad and pen out of his apron.

Trish looked into her menu, and looked back up a few seconds later at the waiter. ''I think I'll have a glass of orange, please.'' She said.

''Two, please.'' Adam said looking up from his menu as well.

''Make that three.'' Jason said.

The waiter chuckled. ''And you, miss?'' He asked Amy.

''An orange juice for me too.'' The redheaded Diva laughed.

''Okay, so that's four orange juices. Do you guys need time to order or do you already know what you want?''

''I don't exactly know what to get, what are you getting?'' Trish whispered to Adam as she looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at on the menu.

''I was thinking about getting some french toast with powdered sugar on top. Maybe fresh fruit on the side.''

''Is that what you want, sir?'' The waiter asked holding the pen down on the notepad.

''...Yeah.'' He said. He then turned back to Trish. ''Do you still like stuffed french toast, they have that on the menu.'' Adam suggested.

''I do, but I think I'm going to get the steak omelet instead,'' She looked up from her menu and smiled at him. ''Thanks for the suggestion.'' She said kindly.

''Aw, your welcome.''

The waiter took Amy and Jay's orders and went to the back to place the four wrestlers' orders.

An hour later the wrestlers headed to the autograph signing at Best Buy to sign autographs as well as promoting the latest SVR. After signing over a hundred autographs, some Superstars and Divas that were featured at the signing left while others stuck around to take more pictures with the fans. Trish and Adam were the two of some wrestlers who did stick around. Ten minutes later Adam and Trish exited the electronics store to visit the newest addition to the McMahon family.

Trish sat in the front seat of Adam's black F-150 rental with a bright smile on her face. After shutting her door, he walked over to his side of the truck and hopped inside the driver's seat. He noticed Trish was smiling.

''What are you smiling about?'' He asked smiling as he shut the door of the truck.

''Well finally we get to see the new Levesque baby. I can't wait to see her. She seemed so adorable from the picture the girls and I saw on Torrie's phone.'' Trish said.

''Paul says she's still known as the Levesque baby, let's hope she has a name by the time we see her.''

''Yes indeed.'' Trish giggled.

Adam put the key in the ignition and two were off to the hospital. The drive from Best Buy took about fifteen minutes. Adam checked the time on his watch to see if they still had some time to visit Steph and the baby. The watch read 4:45, so they still had some time to see the little one.

The two arrived in the hospital and went to the front desk in the lobby to see where the labor and delivery floor was.

''Its just on the fourth floor. The elevators are right down that hall, guys.'' The receptionist with gray hair said as she pointed to the elevators located not too far from the front desk.

Adam and Trish thanked the older woman and went to the elevators. As they waited for a free elevator Trish thought of something.

''You think we should get the baby a gift from the gift shop? Like a balloon and some kind of useful item for the baby or at least something cute?'' Trish asked.

''That's a good idea. Wasn't the gift shop right by the entrance?''

''Mhm. Come on.''

Looking through the gift for almost an hour, the two finally found a few gifts that was just right for the baby to go along with her balloon. They bought her a pink first piggy bank and a pair of pink booties and hat set. Adam had to pull Trish out of the gift shop before she decided to buy anything else for the baby. They still needed to see her and were never going to do that as long as Trish kept trying to buy gifts after gifts.

''I understand this is special to you, but we have to get going. We're going to miss our visiting hours.'' Adam said as he and Trish walked pass the gift shop.

''I know, but it just so many, cute adorable little things in there. I'd buy the whole gift shop if I could.''

Adam smiled, ''I'm sure you would, Trish.'' He said and kissed the top of her head softly.

The two got onto the elevator and went up to the labor and delivery floor. Trish saw a nurse's station further down from the elevators and walked over to the desk with Adam.

''Good evening, is there someone you're looking for?'' A nurse asked she pushed her glasses up from the bridge of her nose.

''Yes, we are, we're looking for Stephanie and Paul Levesque. The mother should still be here.'' Trish said.

''Adam, Trish?'' Paul said coming from a room across from the station.

''Hey.'' Adam and Trish said unision.

''Do you know these people, sir?'' The nurse asked.

''Yes, I do. They're friends of ours. I'm Paul Levesque.''

''Yes, Mr. Levesque. Your friends were looking for you. Okay, if its alright with you, then they can visit the baby, do you want them to?''

''Of course.'' Paul said.

''Great. There is a sink right over there,'' The nurse pointed to a sink located on the wall. ''Please wash your hands thoroughly, and you'll be one step closer to seeing the baby right after I hand you these visitor stickers.'' She said with a warm smile.

Adam and Trish did what they were required to do and received the tags from the nurse. They followed Paul to a small hospital room.

''Steph, sweetie, we have visitors.'' Paul said knocking on the door gently as he entered the room.

Stephanie turned over from her side and opened her blue eyes. She smiled when she saw who her visitors were.

''Adam. Trish, you came.'' The Billion Dollar Princess said.

Paul walked over to the bed to help his wife sit up straight.

''Thank you, sweetie.'' She said. ''Would you guys like to hold her?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Adam and Trish agreed together.

Paul took the baby out of the clear bassinet and handed her over to Trish once she took a seat in the rocking chair sitting across from Stephanie's bed. The baby whined for a few seconds before she warmed up to Trish, her blonde hair sticking up. Trish stroked the baby's hair and looked up at Paul and Steph.

''What's her name?'' She asked.

''Emma,'' Paul said.

''Emma Noelle Levesque.'' Stephanie said finishing the sentence.

''Aww. Hello, Emma, its very nice to meet you.'' Trish said as she held the baby's small hand in hers.

''We got the baby some gifts.'' Adam said. ''Do you mind?'' He asked wondering if it was alright to put the bags on the bed.

''Of course not.'' Stephanie said.

Adam sat the bag of gifts down on the bed. He dug his hand in the bag and first started off with the baby's first piggy bank, which Steph, and surprisingly Paul cooed over. He then showed them the pink booties and hat set. Steph loved that even more. Out of all the gifts that she received for her baby shower she yet to get a pair of booties for Emma. There were a couple more presents that Adam showed. The last one was a card that said, "Baby's First Dollar". Stephanie cooed over that as well.

''She's going to be a millionaire like her grandfather.'' Trish said laughing at the card.

''I know, right?'' Stephanie said placing the card back in the bag. ''Thank you so much, guys. Those gifts mean alot to us.''

''Yeah, they do. Thanks, guys.'' Paul said snuggling his face with Steph's.

''Adam, would you like to hold her?'' Trish asked.

''...Uh...yeah, sure.''

Trish rose to her feet with the baby still in her arms. Adam sat in the rocking chair and held out his arms waiting to receive the baby. He couldn't remember how to correctly hold a newborn, so he needed Trish's help to show him how. The moment was so cute.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter Trishrocks, jcott3, and Ainat. Hope you guys are enjoying the new year so far. I have some new stories in mind that you guys might just enjoy this year, but now for now here's the lastest installment in this fic. I would've updated more this month, but I've just been too busy to do so...and I had a severe case of writer's block. Not a good thing at all!

* * *

**

''I'm going to go get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria, you three want anything?" Paul asked.''No thanks, sweetie, I've got my little bundle of joy right here. That's all I need.'' Stephanie said as she gently patted her daughter's back to burp her before she began to turn fussy once again.

"And me.'' Paul said acting as if he were hurt from his wife's statement.''Of course you too, hon.'' Stephanie said with a glowing smile as she looked at her husband.

Levesque just smiled and opened the door of the hospital room.

''Adam? Trish?'' The multiple time world champ asked his two friends.

''I'm good. Trish?"Adam asked turning in his seat to look at the blonde.''I'm fine. Thanks for asking.'' she replied.

''Okay," he said and turned back to Paul. ''Hey, Paul, right behind you.'' Adam said raising his hand to stop his friend.

He looked back at Trish.

''You sure you don't want anything?''

She thought for a second, ''On second thought a bottle of water is fine. Thank you.''

''Your welcome.'' Adam said and lightly kissed her forehead.

Adam caught up with Paul and the two men headed to the cafeteria.

''He really does care about you.'' Stephanie said noticing the way Adam cared for Trish.

''I know. Each day I ask myself what would I do without him. You ever had a guy friend who you felt so inseperable from to the point where you feel liek your life is incomplete without that person?'' Trish asked.

''Yeah, actually I do now; Paul.'' The brunette replied. ''I know he's my husband, but before we dated we felt that way about eachother. I still can't imagine my life without Paul.''

It was obvious that she and her husband were still in love like happily married newlyweds. If only she and Chris' relationship headed down that road, but that was in the past and there was no way she could ever go back to him.

''That's a really great accomplishment in a marriage, you know still feeling the way you did when you two first got together and when you got married.'' Trish said, ''I remember when Chris and I talked about marriage once upon a time ago. Now we can't even stand to look at eachother.'' she snarled.

''Does he still think you and Adam slept together?''

''Not anymore after we talked at his place the other night.''

''Wait...you went to his house?'' Stephanie asked, shock written all over her face.

Trish nodded. ''I just couldn't see him attack Adam again, so in the middle of the night last week, I left Adam's and went to Chris' to back to him. I thought if I did go back to him it would stop the attacks, which it did, but the whole thing turned out to be such a distaster that made me cry almost every minute.''

''Why were you crying?'' Stephanie asked furrowing her brows.

''Because I felt like I betrayed Adam when I did that. He had no clue that I left his house to get back with Chris. He thought I was in Orlando...which I told him I was. After that one lie it turned into another and then a few more. I hated lying to him and cried about it several times that day. The second reason was when the entire plan blew up in my face when they both found out what was going on. I felt like such a fool when all of that happened.''

Stephanie gasped. ''How did they find out?''

Trish continued on with the story. Ten minutes passed leaving the Billion Dollar Princess halfway speechless.

''Oh my. I didn't even know any of this happened...so have you talked to Chris since the incident?''

Trish shook her head. Even if I did he'd still be angry about the situation, but I did what I did for a reason. I wouldn't have had to do so had we'd just talked all of this rumor crap out like adults. I'm pretty sure that suspension won't change him.''

''You never know. He's still going to be out this week. He may just come back as a new person. Never doubt Chris...ever.''

''True...well hopefully he does. Its about time that he got over wanting to punish Adam for the mistakes he made in our relationship. That's basically what he's doing.''

Stephanie sighed, ''Only time will tell.''

Trish nodded. Suddenly the door opened. Adam and Paul walked inside.

''I was wondering when you two would ever come back. What took you so long?'' Stephanie asked with a smile.

''That line was full of new fathers and doctors getting cups of coffee. Guess they're not the only ones who need it to keep them up for the night.'' Paul replied. '' I got you a bottle of apple juice and a sandwich incase you got hungry.'' he said making his way over to his wife.

''Thanks, sweetie.'' Stephanie said and kissed her husband's cheek.

''Here's your water. You sure you don't want anything else?'' Adam said handing Trish her bottled water.

''Yes, Adam, I'm sure.'' Trish reassured him smiling.

''Okay.'' he chuckled. ''Its getting kind of late, guys. I'm sure you have other visitors who want to see the little one.''

''Its okay. See you tomorrow?'' Paul asked shoving his hand in his jean pockets.

''I guess. Don't you have to take off for Steph and the baby?''

''My mom's going to be helping me out around the house with the baby until you and Paul's storyline ends, which isn't that long.'' Stephanie stated.

''Thanks, Steph. That makes sense. Well congratulations, you two. We'll see you later.'' Adam said.

''Thanks.'' Paul and Steph said in unison.

Trish walked over to her best friend and gave her a hug and congratulated she and Paul.

'' Thanks, Trish and thanks for stopping by. You and Adam. Thanks for the presents also, and most of all, thank you Adam for helping me when I started having contractions.'' Stephanie said.

''Your welcome, Steph.'' The duo said. They waved the married couple goodbye and headed to the elevators.

''Going down.'' Adam said with a smile as he pushed the down button on the elevator.

Trish giggled.

The elevator came to a stop seconds later and the two got inside. After exiting the elevator, they walked through the lobby and went to thr parking lot. Adam opened the door of his rental car for Trish. After he made sure she was inside, he got inside himself, started the car, and headed to the hotel.

I had a great time with you today.'' Trish said as she and Adam stood outside her hotel room.

''I did with you too. I'll see you in the morning for our flight. Sleep well.'' Adam said.

''You too.'' Trish said and kissed Adam's cheek.

* * *

A week later

Trish and Adam were in their hotel room in Boston. Trish was sitting on the bed with a sad look on her face, while Adam was in the kitchen. Once he came back into the bed room he noticed Trish wasn't herself.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' he asked putting a hand on Trish's shoulder and kneeling on the floor.

''It's nothing.'' she said quietly as she looked down at the floor.

Adam lifted her chin with his finger and looked her in the eye. ''Trish, I know there's something wrong. You know I know you better than that. Does it have to do with Chris?''

Tears began to form in the blonde's brown eyes. ''Yes.'' she said quietly. Her voice ready to crack. '' Adam, I don't want him to hurt you again! she cried. ''He's not over what happened last week. I know it. Chris just isn't the type to forget things, Adam.''

''I know he's not, but Trish, he's not stupid. He won't pull the same crap he's been pulling if even bigger consequences come his way. That buisiness is like his second family even though he knew he fucked up. Even if he does hurt me again that's not going to stop me from being in your life.''

Trish sniffled as more tears poured down her cheeks. ''I don't know what I'd do without you, Adam.'' she said and threw her arms around his neck.

''I don't know what I'd do without you either.'' Adam said. _''I really don't.'' _he thought.

Adam broke away from Trish. ''Hey, don't cry,'' he said wiping her tears. ''You're gonna ruin your makeup.'' he chuckled.

Trish scoffed with a smile. ''Makeup is the least of my worries right now. You are.''

''You don't have to worry about me, Trisha. I can handle him.'' Adam said softly as he caressed her cheek.

''I know you can, but still,'' she sighed. ''I just wish things could go back to being the way they were before all of this happened.'' she whined.

''No you don't. You'd still be miserable with Chris.''

''True.'' she exhaled. ''You always know the right things to say. I love you, Adam.''

'' I love you too, Trish.'' Adam said. _''I really, really do.''_

He pulled some Kleenexes from the box on the nightstand and wiped her tears. Even when mascara was practically running down her face she was still beautiful.

Trish chuckled while sniffling. ''Look at me, I'm a crying wreck...once again.''

Adam smiled. ''A very beautiful crying wreck.''

Trish playfull rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Adam's chest. ''Oh, Adam.'' she said.

He laughed a little, then seriously looked her, caressing her face. ''I hate seeing you cry.''

''I'm sorry. I just can't help it.'' she then sighed. ''We should get going to the arena before I end up getting you a fine with me.''

''Who cares? Your happiness is what matters.''

She sighed once again.'' We should really get going,'' she said standing to her feet. '' Do I look bad?''

''No...you look beautiful.'' Adam said standing to his feet.

''Thank you.'' she blushed.

Adam nodded. He grabbed their bags from the couch. With his free hand he put it out for Trish to grab.

She smiled and glady took his hand. Adam then put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

''We'll be fine.'' he said and they headed out the door.

On the way to the arena every now and then Adam would glance over at Trish, who was sitting in the passenger's seat to see if she was okay. She seemed to be holding up.

Adam parked his rental once they got to the arena. He and Trish grabbed their things and made their way inside the packed arena that night.

As soon as they walked in they heard the deafening cheers from the Boston crowd.

''They're gonna be even louder when you come out.'' Adam said to Trish.

''I hope so.'' she smiled.

Then out came a familiar face from the men's locker room. Chris. He was dressed in his ring gear already ready to return to the ring.

Trish looked at Chris then at Adam. Tension filling in the air.

''Adam, Mr. McMahon wants to see you. Its regarding your current storyline.'' A backstage coordinator said approaching the two.

''Right now?'' Adam asked trying his best to talk over Nickelback's 'Burn it to the Ground', RAW's opening theme playing louder than usual.

''Yes!'' The coordinator hollered over the music. Then the volume was lowered. ''Yes.'' he said in his normal voice.

''Alright. You'll be okay by yourself?'' Adam whsipered as he put his hand on Trish's arm.

Trish nodded. ''Of course.''

''Okay. I'll be back.''

She nodded again. Seeing Chris still standing in the same spot out the corner of her eye. Once Adam was out of sight she headed to the women's locker room.

''Can we talk?'' Chris said as Trish had her hand on the door knob of the locker room.

''There's nothing to talk about.'' Trish simply said.

''Yes there is...about the other night.''

''Look, Chris, I already told you the reason why I lied and went back to you. I'm sorry for that, okay? But there's nothing else for us to talk about. Simple as that.'' she said and turned the knob of the door.

''I understand why you did what you did now. It took me long enough, but I understand. I mean the way I treated you...it was unacceptable. I'm sorry, Trish.''

''Well I'm glad you figured that out. Maybe you won't make that mistake with someone else.'' Trish said seeing right through his act.

''Trish, there's not going to be anyone else. It's always going to be you because I love you.'' Chris said.

Trish began to get annoyed. ''Like I told you before, if you loved me you wouldn't have hurt Adam. He's my best friend, Chris, and I will not ignore the fact you attacked him.'' Trish spat.

''I know you can't and I'm sorry for that, but Trish, we can't go on like this knowing we work together.''

''We can try.'' Trish said turning the knob once again, only this time fully. Before she could open the door Chris turned her around and kissed her lips.

When Adam walked out of Vince's office he felt like his heart had just broken into a million little pieces when he saw the woman he loved kissing her ex.

**Review please.**


	39. Chapter 39

Before she could open the door Chris turned her around and kissed her lips. While the two were in their lip-lock, a Diva came out of the locker room and gasped when she saw what she was seeing.

''Oh my gosh...I'm not interrupting something, am I?'' Torrie Wilson snickered.

''No, you're not.'' Trish said as she pushed away from Chris and wiping her lips with a pissed look on her face.

''Chris, you're on!'' A different backstage coordinator called from down the hall.

''See you later, Trish. I hope Adam won't be disappointed about our passionate kiss.'' The former undisputed champ said with a smug smirk on his face and turned down the hall. He was finally showing his true colors.

''Hold on! You're not going anywhere!'' She exclaimed and turned Chris around by his arm. ''How dare you kiss me!''

''Trish, it's okay. Come on, let's go in the locker room until Chris is done with his match. You can talk about this later.'' Torrie whispered to her friend as she put a hand on her arm.

''No, Torrie. I think right now is the best time for this.''

The Canadian Diva stepped closer to her ex.

''You think just because we shared a past you can just kiss me?''

''Trish-'' Chris said.

''No!'' The blonde said putting up her finger. ''Let me finish! What part of we're over do you not understand? If I told you countless times before that I'm not coming back to you why do you continue to harass me with your little games?''

''Even before I went back to you for the sake of Adam you pulled this kind of shit.'' She continued. ''Christopher, my dear, get this through your head and get in good; I may have told you that I still loved you, but that is not the case anymore. We're through, which means there is nothing left between us. If this ever happens again I will be sure to bring Vince into this. I really don't think you want to have an early suspension on your first night back, now do you? Get it? Got it? Good.'' The Diva said and turned down the hall back to the women's locker room not caring who saw.

Those words needed to be said a long time ago and that was the perfect time for it. She hoped Adam didn't see the kissing scene. Although it was her life and she could see whoever she wanted to see, she didn't want Adam to feel like he was being made a fool out of again. Chris had the nerve to say he hoped Adam wasn't going to be disappointed from the kiss he gave her. What a jerk he truly was.

''I'm sure seeing them kiss was just a big misunderstanding.'' Jason said.

''A big misunderstanding? Jay, they were kissing. How could I be so stupid to let myself fall for her knowing she probably isn't even remotely over him? They've shared a past for as long as I can remember. She will never be over him.''

''Adam, like I've told you many times before; you don't know that.'' Jason said to his best friend.

''Yes, I do. Just like I know she doesn't and never will want me.'' He said with a smile to lighten up the situation. It was no use. ''I'm going to practice my lines before I go out there tonight. I'll see you later, man.'' Adam said and stood up from his chair.

''See ya.''

A little over an hour passed and it was time for Adam to go out to the for the mainevent match that he was going to be commentating tonight featuring HHH and Jack Swagger. Putting all of his emotions aside, Adam went to the gorilla position ready for the mainevent scheduled tonight. He adjusted his arm sling that he was supposed to be selling an injury for and stood beside the curtain as he waited for Justin Roberts to announce his name.

''Ladies and gentleman, please welcome back and your guest commentator for tonight...he is The Rated R Superstar, Edge!'' Justin proudly announced into the microphone.

Alter Bridge's 'Metalingus' blasted through the loud speakers as the Boston crowd booed the Rated R Superstar.

Adam exhaled deeply and pushed the curtain back to face the thousands of booing WWE fans in attendance. Despite them booing him, the fans were what made Adam forget all about what went on backstage each time ge went out there to perform for them.

He walked up the ring steps and made his way inside of the ring. He stood up and climbed on the turnbuckles to do his usual taunt. As he put up the rock sign with one of his hands in the air he looked at the Boston crowd with a disgusted look on his face to play into his heel role. The crowd booed him once again and he jumped down from the turnbuckle.

''This guy just exudes excellence! Too bad he's injured, but that's okay because that's still Vintage Edge, I tell you.'' Michael Cole said with a huge smile.

Adam made his way over to the announcement table.

''Welcome, Edge. It's so good to see you.'' Cole said shaking Edge's hand.

''You too.'' Adam said and took a seat next to Cole to put on his headset. ''Jerry.'' He nodded to Jerry ''The ''King'' Lawler.

''Edge.'' He chuckled from his bluntness towards Michael Cole.

Several seconds later Motörhead's ''The Game'' echoed through the speakers of the TD Garden arena. Triple H made his way to the ring with a bottle of water at hand as he received a huge pop from the crowd.

''Well look what we have here; it's Triple H!'' Jerry said.

''I just don't get it, Jerry. The guy spits water at the crowd and they just eat right it up. Unsanitary if you ask me.''

''Who asked you anything?'' Jerry asked.

''You know we shouldn't even be discussing HHH, let's talk about me and how I so rightfully deserve to be WWE Champion and how I'm walking around in arm sling!'' Edge interjected.

''Is that so, Edge?'' Jerry chuckled.

''Indeed, Jerry!''

The match was about to start after the show went to commercial break. During that time Swagger made his entrance. He too was heavily booed.

The bell rang and the match finally started. After fifteen minutes of back and forth action HHH put Swagger down with a Pedigree. The referee raised H's hand and soon out of nowhere Edge came full force and gave a big boot to Hunter causing his head to bounce off the mat. Edge with his twisted ways began tugging on his hair and breathing heavily. He used his good arm and motioned for someone to come out from the back.

Out came former FCW stars Sheamus and Wade Barett. Both men came out and began to brutally attack Hunter since Edge couldn't due to his arm injury. He directed both men to stand H to his feet while he grabbed a chair from under the ring. He slid back in and held the chair in the air signaling what was about come.

The lights then all of a sudden flickered and a familiar chime was heard throughout the arena causing the fans to jeer heavily. Michael Cole went up to the podium and put on his reading glasses.

''I have a message from the RAW GM! And I quote, ''Edge, I understand you're angry about the injury Triple H has caused you but attacking him is not the way to go. Next Monday it will be a handicap match featuring Wade Barrett, Sheamus, and Edge vs HHH to resolve this issue.''

''Now, Michael, the GM must not know that I am in no condition to compete! I have on an arm sling!'' Edge cried.

''Sorry, Edge, but rules are rules. To make up for your injury if Triple H does lay a hand on you he is suspended indefinitely.''

''What?'' Hunter exlaimed, holding his limp body.

''You heard the GM, rules are rules. Let's go, gentleman.'' Edge said and dropped the mic leaving H in the ring to barely stand up.

Hunter pointed his finger at Edge as he just gave a smirk to close RAW.

Adam walked backstage after the show was over and removed the arm sling that he was sporting earlier as he made his way to his dressing room. He was thankful that Steph gave him his own due to his injury. He just wanted to be alone right now, especially after seeing what he saw earlier tonight.

He heard a chime come from his bag and looked inside for his cell phone. He grabbed the cell phone and discovered he had a new text message from Trish.

_''Saw you out there tonight. Even though you didn't compete you still did great. Going out with the girls for dinner after the show. Tor's going to give me a ride there and back. Don't wait up for me. Love you tons-Trish.''_

''Love you too.'' Adam said even though he knew she didn't mean it the way he did.

He put the cellular device back in his bag and gathered all of his things and headed out the door. Adam said his goodbyes to just about everyone and left out of the arena. He unlocked his rental and threw his bag inside of the car and drove back to the hotel.

Adam pulled his keycard out of his backpocket and put it inside the slot. The slot flashed green and he went inside.

He threw his bag on the couch and laid down in bed. He didn't want to do anything at the moment besides stare up at the ceiling.

Later that night Trish came in through the door. Adam was sitting on the bed watching a movie when she came inside.

''Hey!'' She said with her usual bright smile.

''Hey. How was dinner with the girls?'' he asked as he turned off the tv.

''Good, but I'd had rather been with someone else tonight.'' She said hinting towards him as she took a seat on the bed.

''You sure about that?'' he said seriously as he looked in her eyes.

''Of course I'm sure. What's that supposed to mean, Adam?''

''Like you don't know. Isn't it obvious who you'd rather be with right now? Chris, I'm sure.''

''I was afraid you were going to end up seeing that.'' Trish said quietly.

Adam scoffed, ''So guys really are back together. I guess you don't need me around anymore.'' he said getting out of bed and standing to his feet.

''There is no us, Adam. He kissed me, and if you don't believe me, ask Torrie. She knows what happened.''

Adam sighed. ''I'm sorry, Trish. I just didn't want it to be true. You deserve so much better than him.''

''Do I? I mean, no guy is going to keep up with me on the road. They'll leave me before I know it.''

''Of course you do! You're everything a man could dream of. You're beautiful, you're smart, and most of all you're you.'' Adam said softly as he looked at her.

''That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,'' She then sighed. ''but no man is going to keep up with me on the road.''

''If they love and trust you enough then they will.''

''You don't even trust me, Adam, what makes you think they will?''

''That's not true. I just have doubt in my mind...thinking you'll go back to Chris. I'm sorry, but I do. I care about you, Trish, and I don't want history to repeat itself.''

''It hasn't yet, has it? And why do you care so much, Adam about who hurts me or not?''

''I just told you.'' he said quietly.

''You only told me half. What's the other reason?''

Adam sighed and closed his eyes. He turned his back to Trish.

''And because I love you.''

Trish smiled, ''I love you too, Adam, but-oh.''

Adam turned around, tears in his eyes. ''I'm sure none of that even matters, Trish because you still love, Chris.'' He said and turned back around.

Trish stood up from the bed and walked over to Adam, still facing his back.

''How can you be so sure?''

He once again turned his body back to the woman he loved. ''What?''

Trish sighed, ''I have for awhile now. I kept denying it, but now I feel like I can no longer do that.''

''How long have you felt this way?'' Adam asked.

''Since I was back in Tampa with Chris. There was no place I wanted to be at that moment but in your arms. I felt this way about you when I first came to the WWE also, but those feelings stopped when I got with Chris. I was only with him because he was the closest thing to you, but now they're back and full force, and I don't want to deny them ever again.'' Trish said, her voice shaky.

''Me either.'' he said stepping closer to her in a whisper, their lips inches apart.

She inhaled his familiar scent as he caressed her cheek. He bent his head down and with that he softly kissed her lips. For the first time in a long time it was a kiss that she wanted. And for the first time in a long time he felt like he was actually with the one. She was the _one.

* * *

_

**A/N: Lol! I couldn't torture you guys any longer. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter I'd be happy to include a few. As always review, please.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:Thanks for reviewing Trishrocks, jcott3, Cheerprincess13, and Ainat. Thanks to you guys I have wanted to continue and complete this story more and more each day. I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I wrote like five different versions of that chapter before submitting it, and believe me it was hard to choose which one I wanted to stick with. Anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy and review, please.**

* * *

''Ugh! Come on, Trish, pick up.'' Amy said pacing her hotel room back and forth while holding her cell phone franctically against her ear.

Trish's phone rang in her purse.

''Don't answer.'' Adam said in between kisses.

''I have to. What if its my family?'' Trish said continuing to kiss Adam.

''Okay.'' Adam said against her lips. He gave her a light smooch on her lips before breaking away from their embrace. ''I'll be in the shower.'' he said and turned on his heel.

Trish nodded and walked over to the nightstand. She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and answered the phone.

''Nice to hear from you too, Ms. Dumas.'' She smiled.

''About time you answered. If I'm not mistaken Jay and I's friendship is offically ruined.'' Amy said cutting to the chase.

''What? You guys didn't...did you?''

''No! But we did kiss. I know it sounds weird. Its not everyday that you hear about Jay and I kissing, you know.''

Trish's grin grew even wider as she took a seat on the bed. ''That doesn't sound weird at all. I mean you two _do_ look great together, Ames. And the chemistry between you two is undeniable...at least in my opinion. I always did you think that, but never said anything about it. I think it was during our storyline with him and Chris when I first thought that. I mean I know you and Matt were together at the time, but I still did.''

''Really? You think we have chemistry together?'' Amy asked smiling like a school girl. Then she flattened her voice. ''I mean you think so?''

''Of course I do! Why did you two kiss anyway? And if I might add, who kissed who first?''

''Well Jay was the one to make the first move. After we broke apart I kissed him back. For some reason I wanted that kiss from him. Gosh, I thought I'd never hear myself saying that. But it all started after this local rock concert he took me to. He knows I'm crazy about this local garage band here, but anyway the show was coming to a closing...and he kissed me and like I said before I kissed him back.''

''Oh wow,'' the blonde said. ''so what happened after the kiss you gave him?''

''It got deeper then all of a sudden we broke apart apologizing to eachother. We barely talked on the ride back here and we apologized to eachother again when he took me to my room, but the truth is I'm not sorry for kissing him...just dumb for letting our friendship get to that point.''

The redhead heard the other end of her cell phone click and looked at the caller ID. She rolled her eyes when she saw who the caller was.

''Speaking of Jay, you think I should answer?''

''Why not? He's your friend, Amy. Your friendship isn't ruined. Now talk to him, will you? Who knows where this talk may lead.'' The blonde smiled.

Amy groaned. ''Thanls alot, Trish. I'll call you back if I ever make it off the phone with him. Talk about heated discussion.''

Trish giggled, ''See you, hon.''

''Bye.''

Trish hung up her cell phone and sat it on the nighstand. ''Love is definitely in the air.'' she said as she laid back on the bed to relax until Adam came out of the shower.

He stepped out of the bathroom and ten minutes later. He really was a sight to see when he was soaking wet, especially in nothing more than a towel. His tattooed arms glistened in the light while beads of water trickled down his stomach. His wet, wavy locks were also a sight to see as he ran a hand through them to keep them out of his face. When he flashed Trish his trademark smile she felt like her heart had skipped a beat.

''You like what you see?'' he asked.

Trish bit her lip as she looked at him, ''Maybe.'' she moving her blonde hair out of her face.

Adam pursed his lips together and walked towards her, and lightly kissed her lips. He slowly stepped back.

''I take that as a yes.'' he whispered.

Trish giggled. ''Correct.'' She then sighed, ''I've been wanting this for so long.''

''Wanting what?'' he asked kneeling on the floor with his body leaning on the bed.

''Happiness with the man I love. I haven't felt this way in a really long time.''

''Me either. I guess I haven't been able to because none of the long distance relationships I've been in haven't worked out. I know I can never do those types of relationships ever again unless I'm really in love with someone, and that someone is defintely you.'' he said placing his hand over hers.

Trish held his hand in hers. ''You always know a way to make me feel special...and I believe you. I love you, Adam and I can't wait to see where this relationship goes. I look forward to it.''

''I look forward to it also, because I love you too, Trish. I don't care if Chris wants to break us up when he finds out we're together. I won't let him tear us apart again. You're everything I've always wanted and I won't let anyone jeopardize that. You meant the world to me before this relationship and you always mean the world to me.''

Tears filled in the Diva's eyes as a smile formed on her face, ''You mean the world to me too, Adam.''

They held eachother's hand and in an instance they passionately kissed. When they kissed it was everything both wanted and more. Adam didn't want to break away from Trish's touch and vice versa. Trish put her hand on the back of Adam's neck as Adam cupped her face in his hands. She moved back in the bed so Adam could join her. Never breaking the kiss, Adam joined Trish on the bed. Both knew where this was going to lead and were ready for it.

When both were finally down to nothing, and only in the flesh, they fell into eachother's arms. After a night filled with passion, kissing, and lovemaking the couple fell asleep in eachother's arms in satisfaction without a care in the world about tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, a smile appeared on Trish's face when she woke up in the early hours of the morning from Adam's kiss that he placed on her shoulder. She exhaled in happiness as she let her head softly hit the pillow. She turned her head and looked at Adam. He moved a lock of blonde hair out of her face and let out a happy sigh as he sat up in bed.

''Good morning, gorgeous.'' he whispered.

''Good morning to you too.'' She let out a happy sigh once again as she sat up. ''Last night was great. I didn't expect it to happen, but nonetheless I'm glad it happened anyway.''

''Me too. I don't feel like we rushed into it, do you?''

Trish shook her head. ''No. We had our reasons behind that, and I don't regret for one second making love with you.''

''I'm glad you don't because I don't either. I haven't felt this way in a really long time, and you, Trish have made me feel this way all over again. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone after so many failed relationships, but you showed me you can. I love you, Trish.'' he said looking into her brown eyes.

''I love you too, Adam.'' she said caressing his face. No more words were spoken once she leaned forward and kissed his lips. After breaking apart the two fell back onto their pillows together.

''I wish we didn't have a flight this morning. I wish I could stay in bed with you all day long.'' Trish said.

''Who says we can't when we get to New York? I mean you know we don't have a show until later on that night, and you're not scheduled to compete either, so...''

Trish giggled. ''I see what you're saying, but I still have to practice my lines for segment. I have to make the boss proud, you know.''

Adam sighed, ''I didn't even think about that. Tell you what-how about after the show I take you on a night out on the town? Just you and me. None of the gang.'' Adam said as he placed kisses on her neck.

''Hmm...I like that idea.'' She giggled.

''Knew you would.'' Adam said and pulled the sheet over their heads as he laid back down, giggling and kissing noises filling the air.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you liked the chapter, guys. Chapter 41 will be here soon. I was thinking about doing a sequel. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. It'll come to me, but tell me what guys think of the chapter, and thank you in advance!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:**Thanks oh so much for reviewing **jcott3, Ainat, Cheerprincess13, and Punkers Diva, **you guys rock! I couldn't believe Trish made an appearance at Elimination Chamber and is now part of Tough Enough. Now I'm wishing she and Edge did a storyline together when she did wrestle in the WWE. They would've been gold together. Now Edge is seen in matches teaming up with Kelly Kelly. (rolls eyes) Well here's the new chapter, hope you guys like!

* * *

The Canadian couple walked into Madison Square Garden together ready for the biggest show they would have in months in just a few hours. Despite the show just being a RAW and Smackdown Supershow it felt like it was going to be a mini WrestleMania tonight since the crowd in MSG were always on their feet and so vocal about how they felt about certain WWE Superstars and Divas.

The couple was just about to head to the catering room when a backstage coordinator approached them. He seemed like he needed to talk with Trish.

''Trish,'' he said. ''Its about time to cut your promo. Are you ready?'' The coordinator asked.

''Yeah...I'm ready.'' She lied.

''Good. Let's go then.'' he said and directed her to the farther side of the arena where the interviewers stood to interview the wrestlers.

''I'm not ready.'' Trish whispered as she followed the coordinator down the hall.

''You'll do fine.'' Adam whispered back with a smile as he watched his girlfriend practically panicking.

When the Trish and the coordinator stopped in their place they were met up by Amy and Maria Kanellis. Maria holding a microphone in her hand with a big smile on her face. She was going to be the RAW interviewer for the night.

''Everyone get into your places!'' The coordinator directed. ''Andd...action!''

''Ladies and gentlemen, I'm back here with the former Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!'' Maria proudly announced.

The blonde gave Maria a fake smile and instantly snatched the microphone out of the younger Diva's hand with a pissed look on her face.

''Maria, I thought you learned from the last attack I gave you that you do not call me the former women's champion! I will get my title back from Jazz. One way or another and after I do that, Ria,'' she said in a bitchy tone to play into the segment. ''You will still be nothing more than backstage interviewer who doesn't have a wrestling talent in her bone!'' The Diva said starting to get up in the brunette's face.

Maria, acting as if she were frightened moved her head back as her eyes widened. Out of nowhere came Lita attacking Trish from behind causing the Diva from Toronto to fall to the ground. She pulled Trish up by her hair and threw her into a nearby crate causing her to yell in pain. Lita continued the assault until Trish countered irish whipping her into a table and putting her on it. She slid the redheaded Diva down the table until she fell onto the cold concrete floor. Soon backstage officials and a few WWE Hall of Famers came running to the scene to break the brawl up. Trish raised her hands in defense with an evil grin on her face and looked down at the redheaded Diva approving of her effort. The segment ended when the showed Lita being tended to by EMTs.

''And cut!'' The coordinator said. ''That was great ladies. We only had to use one set of film.''

''Thanks, Tom.'' The three Divas said in unison.

''I'll see you later, guys.'' Maria waved and headed to the women's locker room. The two veterans waved at the youngster and turned back to eachother.

''So how did the talk with Jay go last night?'' Trish asked.

''Not so good. We're not friends anymore.'' The redhead replied.

''What? Why?'' Trish questioned. She was sure the two would be together before the morning came.

''We knew it would be awkward to stay being friends after our kiss, so we just decided to end our friendship.'' The redhead replied casually. ''And there he is.'' she said looking ahead at the Canadian walking towards them. She sighed waiting for the worst to happen.

''Amy, can I talk to you for a second?'' Jason asked kindly.

Amy looked at Trish for some kind of response. The seven time women's champion smiled, ''Go.'' she whispered.

The queen of extreme looked away from her best friend and back to the man she called her friend less than twenty four hours ago.

''Sure.'' she said and the two walked away leaving Trish by herself until her boyfriend made his way over to her.

''You did great in your segment. You seemed ready to me.'' Adam said stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket. He stepped closer to girlfriend. ''I wish I could kiss you right about now, but-''

''I know, and besides I don't think we should tell anyone we're together just yet. I mean the rumor did just resolve and its still fresh in people's minds.'' The blonde agreed.

''Exactly. I can't wait til tonight. We won't have to worry about hiding our relationship there.''

''Me either, so what kind of restaurant were you taking me to, Copeland?''

''I can't tell you. You'll see when we get there. I promise you'll like it.''

''I'm not picky. Of course I will.'' she smiled.

''Hmm...we'll see.'' he chuckled.

Trish gasped, ''Adam Copeland, where are you taking me?'' Trish shoved him lightly.

''I can't tell you, remember? Babe, you'll like it, I swear. Now have I ever just taken you anywhere for dinner?''

''No, but we're together now so that's different.''

''I still wouldn't take you just anywhere even if we are,'' he said, '' I have to talk with Paul about our storyline, though, so I'll see you later, okay?''

''Kay.'' she pouted playfully.

Adam smiled and kissed her forehead, ''You have made me the happiest man on Earth.''

''Sure.'' Trish said. ''You better get going before I make you keep going with the compliments.''

''Okay.'' he said holding his hands up in defense. ''Catch you later, gorgeous.''

Trish just smiled and watched as her boyfriend walked down the hall. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of evening with him. The Diva's smile grew even wider when she saw Stacy Keibler walking towards looking like she was about ready to squeal, and she did once she was mere inches away from her friend.

''What was that about?'' Trish giggled.

''I know you two are together, Trish. Don't deny it. I saw the way you two were looking at eachother. I've never seen Adam look at you that way. _Ever._'' The Baltimore native said with excitement.

''Wait-who said I was denying anything? And-'' She already knew she said too much. Although Stacy had her moments, she wasn't dumb and had already sensed they were together.

''So you two are together? Oh my gosh! Wait til I tell Amy and Torrie. They're gonna freak!'' Stacy said starting for the opposite direction until Trish pulled her arm.

''Stace, you can't tell!'' Trish said still hanging on to the leggy Diva's arm.

''Why not?'' she asked with a puzzeled look on her face. She truly didn't see any harm in telling their closest friends that Trish and Adam were finally an item after trying so many times to hook them up. Poor Stace just didn't understand that now was not the best time to tell anyone about their relationship since the rumors of Adam and Trish sleeping together were still fresh in everyone's mind.

''Because, Stace that rumor is still fresh in people's minds. If word comes out that we're together the locker room will become suspicious again and the last thing we need is to be the talk of the locker room once again.'' Trish said seriously as she looked into the taller Diva's eyes.

''Oh, right. I didn't think about that,'' she frowned. ''I'm sorry that I was about to go tell. I just thought it'd be cute if I did since you two make such a cute couple. I had been waiting to see this happen. And you kept denying your feelings.'' Stacy said as a smile now formed on her lips.

Trish chuckled, ''I wasn't denying them...I just didn't realize they were there until I got back with Chris,'' She let out a sigh of relief. ''I'm so glad that I did or else I would never meet a great guy like Adam ever again. He makes me feel so loved and appreciated, Stace.''

''I see. I'm really happy for you two, Trish. You deserve eachother.''

''Thanks, Stace. That means alot to me.''

The Diva nodded, ''So a few of us were goinng out to dinner at this restaurant not too far from the arena, you guys wanna join us?''

''Adam's planned a special night for us. I wish I could come, but-''

''Its okay. You two have a great time.'' She then squealed once again. ''I just knew you two were eventually going to get together. I'll see you later, hon. Wow...just wow.'' she said and walked away with huge grin on her face. Trish laughed as she watched her friend walk down the hall and into the catering room.

* * *

The RAW and Smackdown Supershow had finally started. RAW was the first show to be aired that night while it's theme song blasted through the loud speakers as the fans of MSG cheered loudly when the pyro went off. The crowd's cheers soon went to deafening boos when Edge's theme played. He made his way from behind the curtain and crowd's boos gotten even louder once the saw the Ultimate Opportunist's face. Showing no love for the Superstar from Toronto.

He gave the crowd a sly grin as he cocked his head to side. He adjusted his arm sling and put up his rockstar sign with his good hand as his red and white pyro went off, and made his way down the slanted ramp. Once inside of the ring, he received a mic from Lilian Garcia and looked at the New York crowd with the same sly smile plastered on his face.

''I don't know about you guys, but I'm in a great mood right about now!'' he said sarcastically. The crowd was in the house to see the handicap match featuring Edge, Wade Barrett, and Sheamus versus Triple H that was going to take place in just a few minutes.

''I know you guys are prepared to see the beating Sheamus and Wade Barrett are soon going to give Triple H, because I know I am. You see, had Triple H not injured me I would've been able to fight him on my own, but since I can't Sheamus and Barrett are the right men to do the job. And if Hunter even thinks about touching me he's going to have an early vacation.'' The Rated R Superstar concluded and handed the mic back to Lilian Garcia, his smile wiped completely off his face.

A little after Edge's promo Sheamus and Wade Barrett came out to the ring. They got just as many boos. The Celtic Warrior and The Englishman made their way inside of the ring and exchanged a few words to make sure the match would go properly. After the crowd quited down Triple H's theme finally played. The Greenwich native came out to a great pop with a determined, yet pissed look on his face. He walked to the ring faster than usual and did his usal apron taunt. Before he could enter the ring Sheamus and Barrett already began attacking the thirteen time champion.

The younger men pulled him inside the ring and began to stomp him. The bell finally rang to start the match and both men continued their onslaught until the referee called one of them to the apron. Barrett raised his hands in defense and got into his corner. H tried fighting back but it was no use he couldn't possibly come back from the attack at the beginning of the match. Several minutes passed and Sheamus tagged in Barrett. When the Englishman went in for another stomp the Game mustered up some kind of energy and threw a right hand at the English lad's face causing him to stumble back a little. He tried to go in for another shot until H stood to his feet and clotheslined him. He stood Barrett to his feet and irish whipped him into the ropes. When Barrett bounced off the ropes he ran into a high knee from Hunter.

The Game continued dominating until Edge took a cheap shot at him. Hunter glared at Edge giving Barrett just enough time to take him down with a chop block. He tagged in The Rated R Superstar. Once he was inside the ring, Edge posed giving himself some more heat from the crowd. H was about to stand to his feet when he received a big boot to the face, followed by a DDT. He stood H to his feet and out of nowhere H countered him. He was about to strike Edge until he realized he couldn't do so or else he would be suspended. Soon Barrett and Sheamus entered the ring and began attacking H once again. The bell rang for a disqualification and the match ended declaring HHH the winner. The ref raised his hand while he was down on the mat and forced the three men out of the ring before another ambush occured.

The three exited the ring with boos that echoed through the arena. It had to be one of the loudest boos any WWE crowd gave in a long time. The team was satisfied with their actions, mocking the crowd as they walked back up the ramp. Finally the show went to a commercial break.

* * *

Adam made his way backstage and decided to go look for Trish. He figured she would be in the catering room so he set his sights there. He opened the door of the catering room and walked inside. There was no sign of Trish but there was a sign of someone who neither of them couldn't escape; Chris. The two men stared at eachother longer than just a few seconds until Adam finally walked over to the catering table to get something to eat from off the table full of food. He grabbed an apple from the table and shook his head as he made his way out of the canteen as Chris just rolled his eyes.

''Bastard.'' he muttered to himself once the younger man left out of the room. _Just who did Adam Copeland think he was?_ The frontman of Fozzy thought to himself. He truly did hope his former best friend saw the kiss he and his ex-girfriend shared. That might have been why he gave him such a dirty look or because of all the things he had endured at the hands of the New York native. Either way the rockstar/wrestler was glad to know that the conflict between them wasn't over and that he was still very much in love with Trish even after being told she didn't want or love him anymore. He was still determined to get the blonde back even if that meant acting like a child.

Adam walked into his locker room and found Trish sitting on the leather couch. She stood to her feet with a smile and frowned when she saw Adam with a not so happy look on his face.

''What's wrong?'' she asked.

''I just saw Chris, nothing serious.'' he replied simply, not wanting to worry the Diva of the Decade.

''Glad to know that. I thought he would've said something about the kiss yesterday. He said he hoped you saw.''

''I did, but unlike him instead of forcing a kiss on you, I can just kiss you like this.'' Adam said and kissed her lips passionately. The couple kissed for a good thirty seconds before Trish pulled away with a giggle.

''I like when you kiss me just like that!'' She snapped her fingers.

Adam smiled, ''Hmm...well there's plenty more where that came from.'' he said leaning in to kiss her once again. Their lips met and they shared an even tender, yet passionate kiss. ''I love having my own dressing room.'' he smirked at the blonde.

''Me too.''

Adam stroked her cheek, ''I can't wait til tonight.''

Trish smiled, ''Me either. I wonder what I should wear, you know I don't want to be too dressy or not dressy enough. If you would just tell me where we're going then I might have an idea of what to wear.''

''Sorry, babe, but I can't tell you. Its a surprise, but I promise you're going to love it and I'm sure whatever you wear is going to be just right for our first night out as a couple. An official couple.'' He grinned. ''So...you ready to go?''

''Mhm. Let's get out of here.''

After a fifteen minute drive from the arena, arrived at the hotel. They grabbed their dufflebags and headed inside, taking the elevator and stopping on their floor from there. Trish pulled the keycard out of her bag and opened the door. She immediately threw her bag on the couch once they were inside of the room. Adam sat his bag next to Trish's and with a smile walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist and softly kissed her lips.

''Let's get ready for our night out on the town, gorgeous.'' he whispered. Trish nodded her head in approval and the couple got ready for the first date.

Thirty mintues passed and Trish stepped out of the bathroom with a black mini dress that stopped a little above her knees with black stiletto boots. To go along with her black leather jacket that fit just right on the blonde, she added a silver pendant and a thin diamond bracelet to accent her outfit. Her makeup was flawless, just like her curled blonde hair that she swooped out of her face when she smiled at Adam. The multiple time world champion was at lost for words when he saw his girlfriend. She looked perfect. Absolutely perfect.

He stammered a few times before he actually get out the words he wanted to say, ''You-you look beautiful.'' he said still looking at her. It was hard not to.

''Thank you.'' She smiled. ''You don't look too bad yourself.''

Adam had on a white long sleeved collar shirt and a black suit jacket with a pair of faded jeans. He too had a pendant around his neck with an expensive watch to also accent his outfit. He wanted to look nothing more than the best for this special night out with the woman he loved.

''Thanks.'' He smiled and stood to his feet. Adam walked over to the blonde and held his hand out.

''Ready?''

''I thought you'd never ask.'' Trish said and took his hand.

Chris pulled his key out of the ignition and was about to get out of his vehicle when he saw Adam and Trish in the rearview mirror making their way to their vehicle also. He quickly ducked his head to make sure they didn't see him, and peeked out of the window to watch them to their destination. He noticed they were awfully dressed up and that could only mean one thing; they were going out on a date. Chris saw them get inside and start the vehicle. After they pulled off the lot he started his car back up and drove off the lot following not too far behind the couple.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Thanks for reviewing as always** jcott3**, **Cheerprincess13**, **Trishrocks**, and **Ainat**. Enjoy!

* * *

''So I was thinking before dinner, how 'bout we go walk around New York, you know since we haven't done that in a long time.'' Adam said as as he kept his eyes on the busy road.

''I'd love to. Did you have any places in mind to explore around here?'' Trish asked ever so sweetly.

''Well, one in particular; Central Park. I saw fliers around the city saying the British band Radiohead is going to be playing there tonight. I don't think you've heard of them, have you?''

''Ooh, you must not know me so well, Adam. I've been following Radiohead since the nineties. A shame you didn't know that.'' The seven time women's champion smiled.

''Hmm...another thing I didn't know about you. What else is there to know about you, Ms. Diva of the Decade?''

''Well, there's this guy I just love and adore so much, but I don't think he feels the same way. He's a Canadian also. Blonde, wavy hair. Beautiful green eyes that just drive me absolutely crazy. He goes by the nickname, The Rated R Superstar, I think. You may know him.''

''I may.'' Adam said leaning towards Trish and giving her a quick peck.

''Gotta keep my eyes on the road, you know? Although its very difficult to do so when a beautiful woman's sitting right next to you.''

''Oh, I'm sure you can manage...So we're going to see the legendary Radiohead?'' The Diva asked.

''Correct. I think you'll really enjoy it. They're going to be playing some songs from their new album, and of course their oldies. 'Paranoid Android' is a must they have to play!''

''Right after 'Lotus Flower'. That song gives me chills.'' She commented with a slight shiver.

Adam just laughed as he shook his head.

''What?'' She laughed back.

''Nothing...its just I know I can always depend on you to make me smile, even when you don't try. That's another reason why I love you so.''

''Aww baby.'' Trish gushed, tears daring to fall from her brown eyes.

''Its true,'' he said. ''And what do you know, we're here. Its seven thirty, the concert doesn't start til eight, you just wanna walk around?''

''You know don't have to ask me that...of course I do.'' The blonde smirked.

''Good. Its not always fun walking though the park by yourself. Especially on night's like this one. Its chilly out, but the sky and the people enjoying their time in the park make up for that...so you ready, gorgeous?''

''Always.'' Trish leaned in and softly kissed Adam's lips, their foreheads touching when they broke apart and their eyes still closed.

''I better get out now before I end up not wanting to.'' Adam whispered in a slight chuckle.

He hurried out of the car and opened Trish's door.

''Thank you.''

''Anytime, anytime.'' He said.

The couple started for the park without even acknowledging that Chris had been following them and still was.

The former undisputed champ passed the couple giving them dagger eyes as he watched them walk into the park hand in hand together. He found a parking spot and got of the car. While making his way towards the park, he noticed filers were in some windshield wipers on the drivers' cars as well as on street signs.

''Well what do we have here?'' The blonde said grabbing a flier from one of the cars lined up on the side of the narrow street. ''A concert for two. Make that three.'' He said and balled up, then throwing it straight on the ground. Once inside the park, the Fozzy frontman hid behind a nearby bench when he saw the couple by a fountain. Hearing them giggle and interact with eachother made the New Yorker ill. He knew they were together, he just knew it.

''Chris?'' A voice said.

Chris looked up meeting the eyes of the French-Canadian Diva Maryse Ouellet. Chris immediately stood to his feet, dusting off his faded jeans.

''Hey, Maryse. What are you doing here?'' He asked running his hand across the back of his head, nervousness in his voice.

''I came for a blind date, but my date still hasn't shown, so I was going to go say hi to Adam and Trish until I saw you kneeling behind a bench, what for anyway?''

''I-I lost my ring,'' Chris stammered, ''I'm trying to retrace my steps, but I still can't seem to find it anywhere.''

''Do you want me to help you look for it?'' The young woman asked.

''No! Noo, its no big deal. I can always find a new one...Its just I had that one for song long, so uh how long have you been waiting here?'' Chris asked now changing the subject.

''Almost fifteen minutes now. My patience is being tooken advantage of once again.'' The Diva fumed. ''If he doesn't show up soon, I'm leaving.''

''Don't do that, I'm staying here for a concert at eight, why don't you join me and afterwards we can grab a bite to eat?''

''That's the best idea I've heard all day. Do you know what kind of concert it is?''

''A rock concert. Radiohead's playing.''

''Radio-who? They better be good. I've never heard such a name for a band. Oh well, dinner afterwards. Where to anyway?'' The platinum blonde Diva asked.

''I really haven't decided yet. What did you have in mind?'' Chris asked watching Adam and Trish leave to go further through the park in the distance.

''Come on, let's walk and talk.'' He said.

''Okay.'' Maryse shrugged. ''Now what do I have in mind? Well there was this restaurant called, "Madison Park", fine wining and dining if you know what I mean.'' She said in a snooty tone.

''Mhm.'' Jericho said. He truly could care less. The only thing he was worried was ruining this particular night for Adam and Trish and the only way he could get that done was if he used Maryse.

''So I've been hearing things haven't been going too well with you and Trish after that rumor; you're officially broken up.'' She smirked.

''Yeah, well I'm over her, so none of that even matters.''

''Well, if none of that matters we should go over and say hi to her and Adam.''

''You're really trying to press my buttons, aren't you?'' Irvine asked while stopping dead in his tracks.

''No, but you did just say all of that rumor crap doesn't matter anymore, and isn't Adam your friend?''

''Now I know why you got stood up.'' Chris mumbled loud enough for the French Diva to hear. He turned around and continued walking again leaving the younger woman behind.

''And what's that supposed to mean?'' She screeched with her hands on her hips.

Irvine faced her once again, an annoyance written all over his face. ''You know. Now will quit trying to find out every detail of what goes on in my life? Not taking you out would save me some cash as well as time, you know?''

''Okay, sorry.'' She said throwing her hands up defense. ''I won't talk about your relationship problems anymore.''

''Good.''

''Look, babe, they're setting up!'' Trish said referring to the band on stage.

It was ten minutes til the show started and the band was starting to set up.

''1, 2, testing, testing.'' Thom Yorke, the lead singer said over the mic to get the crowd going. Neither Adam nor Trish knew that Chris right now right in that very crowd with them? Would they ever find out that they were being followed?

The Manhasset native still didn't want his presence to be known yet. He wanted it to be known when they really least expected him, and what better way to do so than to be seen with someone as if he intentionally didn't try to follow them and that he actually came just to have a good time?

After warming up and playing a few guitar licks and drum beats, the band finally started their first song for the night, "Lotus Flower". Trish screamed when she heard that familiar beat to the song. As the song progressed, Adam wrapped his arms around a swaying Trish's body. The Diva closed her eyes and soon found herself being lost in the music and man she loved's arms.

''You know this is actually a pretty cool band.'' Maryse said bobbing her head to calm, yet moving music.

''Uh-huh.'' Irvine said as he watched the woman he loved in the man who he felt took her away from him's arms.

The older Canadian's blood was boiling by the second. He hated how calm and serene she looked in Adam's arms, as well as seeing Adam wrap his arms around her. As many times as Chris held Trish in his arms she had never looked so peaceful and happy like she did tonight. Irvine felt it should've been him keeping Trish warm and whispering words of love and romance in her ear.

''Hey, can I borrow your jacket?'' Maryse asked.

''Yeah, sure.'' Chris said removing the jacket, never taking his eyes off the happy couple.

An hour passed and the British band got ready to perform songs from their past albums. The lead singer announced the 2007 song they were about to play called, "House of Cards".

''Oh my gosh! Babe, I love this song!'' Trish exclaimed.

''So do I. It makes me think of you when I hear it.'' Adam said.

''That's so sweet. You really think about me when you hear this song?''

Adam nodded. ''I was listening to it the other day in the locker room. It made me think of you.''

''Thank you.'' Trish smiled.

''No...thank you for being the woman any man would kill for.'' Adam smiled looking deeply into the blonde's brown eyes. They shared a sweet kiss and turned back to the band. The couple listening to the song's lyrics intently.

_I don't want to be your friend_

_I just want to be your love__r_

_No matter how it ends_

_No matter how it starts_

_Forget about your house of cards_

_And I'll do mine_

Two minutes into the song Trish began feeling lightheaded. She swooned in Adam's arms as she grasped her head.

''Babe?'' Adam said.

Suddenly the Diva collapsed in his arms, both of them falling to the ground.

''Somebody get me a medic!'' Adam yelled.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing once again, **jcott3** and** Cheerprincess13**. As you know Fanficition has been giving me as well as many other authors problems lately, so I haven't been able to upload chapters as much as I want to. Aside from that, I just uploaded a new story the other day, check it out! Its a multicouple college fic featuring some Superstars and Divas like Edge, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Chris Jericho(who is the good guy in this fic of course!), Lita, and many more. You guys might just like.

* * *

A few hours later Trish woke up to the white walls of the hospital room she was taken into earlier. Her vision was now blurry and she had a headache. Out the corner of her eye she saw a sleeping form lying against her bed; Adam.

The Diva weakly took her hand and stroked his wavy hair, making him slightly stir. He seemed just as exhausted as she was. His hair was now tangled and looked uncomfortable lying in such a chair. She figured that he might've been up all night worrying about her, so decided to just leave him be.

She stared out of the window of the hospital room, a slight chill making its way into the room from the evening air. She looked over at the nightstand sitting next to her bed and noticed a bouquet of tulips in every color sitting in a clear vase. She smiled and took the vase from the nightstand, taking in the scent of the sweet flowers as she closed her eyes with a smile.

''I see you like the flowers. That'll cost ya', sweetheart.'' Adam joked. How happy he was to see that she had finally opened her brown eyes. She did before when the doctors made her regain her conscious, hydrating her body with plenty of liquids and an aspirin to stop the headache she was still dealing with.

Trish opened her eyes and her smile grew even bigger when she heard that familiar voice. She returned the vase of flowers back to the nightstand.

''I do. They're beautiful. Thank you.'' she said softly as she looked at Adam. ''How did you know?''

Adam smiled, ''You're welcome, and how could I not? You've told me plenty times in the past those were your favorite. I haven't forgotten,'' he then turned over to more serious note. ''How are you feeling?''

''Fine. My head hurts and my vision is sorta blurry but it could be worse. How long have you been asleep?''

''Not too long. I just closed my eyes less than twenty minutes ago. Thought I'd get some kind of shut eye before I headed to the arena tomorrow.''

Trish frowned. ''Sorry about that.''

''Sorry about what?''

''Keeping you up half the night...I didn't mean to deprive you from most of your sleep. I also didn't mean to scare you when I fainted. I still happened to hear your voice while I was out of it. You were so worried.''

''Yeah, I was, but don't be sorry. Its not your fault that you fainted. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over, Trish.''

''I know, but-''

A knock then suddenly came to the door. Adam stood to his feet and opened the door, Trish's doctor making his way inside. He was a short older man about in his fifties with white hair and gray bi-focals. His doctor's jacket almost touching the floor by the way of how short he was.

''Hello? I was just coming by to check on Patricia.'' he announced.

''She's awake now.'' Adam said smiling as he and the doctor looked at Trish. The doctor made his way to her bedside, extending his hand to the seven time women's champion.

''Hello, Patricia, I'm Dr. Herrington, how are you feeling right about now?''

Trish shook his hand with a small smile. ''Hello, doctor, its nice to meet you, and I'm feeling better than I did earlier. My head doesn't hurt as much, but my vision is blurry.''

''That's nothing unusual. Your vision is going to be blurry until probably the next day, but that's nothing a little sleep can't fix. I understand, Patricia that when you came in you were rather dehydrated, I really don't know how considering your occupation expects you to drink plenty of fluids such as water, Gatorade, anything to keep your body replenished. We think that's the reason why you fainted, do you think there are any other reasons as to why you probably did? I need to know this Patricia, you so you can make sure that this never happens again.'' Dr. Herrington turned to Adam. ''Do you mind, sir?''

''Um...no of course not. I'll be out in the hall.'' Adam said.

Once Adam left the room Dr. Herrington turned to Trish, ''So is there anything else you feel could've played a part in you fainting tonight? You don't have to answer if you don't want to Patricia, whether this has to do with health issues, family problems, relationship problems, work, you don't have to share this with me if you don't want to. I completely understand, but if this does have to do with any past or present health issues-''

''No, I understand. And I truly would feel comfortable sharing this with you knowing there may be another solution as to why I fainted. It does have to do with problems in my life.'' She sighed. ''An individual who I had a former relationship with has been harassing my partner and I for the past month now. Attacking him, following us just about everywhere we go, just a whole lot of immature things that aren't even necessary, especially at his age. Although, I've been able to sleep well at night, I haven't been able to go throughout the day without worrying whether my partner outside will be attacked or if he tries to do something else to hurt the both of us just in spite of him, my partner.''

''Well, there you have it. Our solution as to why you fainted. Worrying is key to stress and and loss of conciousness. You know, Patricia had you not come in sooner, you could've probably ended up suffering an ulcer?''

''I know stress causes ulcers, but I didn't think I was this stressed that I would end up in the hospital.''

''Indeed so. Have you thought about getting a restraining order against this fellow?''

''No, I haven't. I felt it wouldn't have made a difference if I did considering we work together.''

''It would've, believe me. So this doesn't happen in the near future, I recommend that you and your former partner solve this issue. You don't want this to happen again, especially someone of your size.''

''No, I don't.''

''Then do so, Patricia. I'm going to excuse you from work tomorrow. I want you to get plenty of rest and not worry about whatever you're going through tonight or tomorrow for that matter. You need to take care of you. After I get your discharge papers you'll be free to go. Call me if you feel any dizziness, headaches, or your still suffering from blurred vision when twenty four hours have passed.''

''I will. Thank you, doctor for being so understanding.''

''No problem. I'll be right back. I'll tell this gentleman out here that he can come back inside, I'm sure he misses you.'' The small man said.

Trish giggled, ''I'm pretty sure.''

The doctor with the snow white hair opened the door and left the room. Adam came back inside and took a seat on the hospital bed. He placed his hand on Trish's knee. ''Everything alright?'' he asked.

Trish nodded. ''Yep, especially now that you're here.'' She leaned forward and met her lips with Adam's. They shared a small kiss and broke apart a few seconds later with Trish letting out a happy sigh. ''So I get released,''

''When?'' Adam asked lightly tracing her arm with his finger as he dreamily looked into her eyes.

''Tonight, but I'm off for tomorrow. Dr. Herrington wants me to get plenty of rest tomorrow.''

''Do you think you'll be fine by yourself tomorrow? I can ask Vince to let me take the night off since we're only going to be at a houseshow tomorrow?''

''No, that's okay. Torrie and Stacy told me they have the night off tomorrow anyway, so I'll see if they can come by.''

''Alright. Well, tonight let me be the one to take care of you, Ms. Stratigias. Your wish is my command.''

Trish giggled, ''Really?''

''Really.'' Adam said and softly kissed her lips. The doctor knocked on the door again, ''Come in!'' Adam said. ''I hope you didn't mind.''

Trish shook her head with a smile, ''No, I didn't.''

''Got your discharge papers, Patricia-Ms. Stratigias. I've gotten use to calling you by your first name by now. Sorry.'' he said handing Trish her papers. ''You two have a nice night, and it was nice meeting both of you. Take care.''

''You too.'' They said in unison.

He smiled one last time and turned on his heel to the door. He waved the couple goodbye and made his way outside of the door.

''Nice, little old man.'' Adam smiled. ''I'm going to let you change, okay? I'll be out in the hall. If you need any help let me know, okay?''

Trish nodded, ''Okay. Gosh, I'm starving.''

''I'll pick you up something on the way back to the hotel. I bet you are.''

The Rated R Superstar left the room leaving the blonde by herself to change into the clothes he brought for her from the hotel an hour before. She was thankful he had brought her a simple sweat suit and a pair of slide in sandals. She didn't feel like putting back on that dress or those leather boots. She grabbed her bag of clothes and discharge papers and met Adam outside the room.

''You ready to go?'' he said with a smile.

''Mhm. Thanks for bringing something extra to wear. I couldn't imagine walking out of here in those boots.''

''Oh, I wouldn't do that to ya'. I'll take that.'' he said grabbing her bag. She put her arm around his waist since she a bit unsteady on her feet by the way of the blurred vision.

The couple left the hospital and headed back to the hotel. Adam parked his rental and helped Trish out of the car, grabbing her bag also. The two made their way inside of the hotel and started for the elevators.

As they walked through the lobby they were stopped by none other than Steve Austin, who was traveling with them to promote a new reality show of his. The Texas native stood to his and walked over to the couple.

''I heard about what happened, you okay?'' Austin asked placing his cell phone in his back pocket.

Trish nodded, ''Yes, I'm fine, Steve. Just gotta get some rest, that's all. Who told you?''

''Jason did. I was talking to him when Adam called and told him.''

''Hope you don't mind.'' The wavy-haired blonde said.

''No, of course not.''

''Yeah, but he told me. You gave us quite a scare, lil lady.'' Steve smiled. ''I was gonna have to rush up there and give 'em a piece of my mind if they told me you weren't woke yet.''

Trish smiled, ''I'm sure you would've Steve.''

''You know it. Well, I'm gonna let you two get where ya goin'. I'll see you guys later.''

''Bye, Steve.'' Trish waved.

''See ya, man.'' Adam said and shook Steve's hand. He turned back to Trish, ''Let's go, gorgeous.'' he smirked and lead her to the elevator.

The couple caught the elevator. On the way up to the room Trish began feeling lightheaded again.

''Remind to never get back on a elevator like this.'' she chuckled weakly as they headed to the room.

Adam chuckled lightly, ''Promise.'' he said.

Adam grabbed the keycard from his backpocket and opened the room door. He walked inside holding his arm around Trish's waist to support her. He placed her bag down on the couch, and soon after they got settled in for the night.

Trish crawled inside the large bed and laid her head on the pillow. ''It feels so good to be back in one of these. Did I tell you hospital beds are no joke to sleep in?'' she said.

''No, you didn't but I know first hand about hospital beds. Look how many surgeries and injuries I've had over the years.'' Adam commented with a smile.

''Didn't think about that.'' Trish smiled, ''Come lie next to me.'' She patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Adam smiled and joined her. He wrapped his arms around his body as she laid her head upon his chest.

''I wish I could stay like this forever with you.'' Adam said.

''Me too,'' Trish sighed and broke away from Adam to sit up, ''I told Dr. Herrington about the situation we were in, he thinks that's one of the reasons why I fainted. Worrying too much about Chris.''

Adam nodded as he propped his elbows on the bed, ''That could be why...hell that is why! But honestly, I know I'm probably part of the problem also. I mean, you felt like you had to protect me from him...''

''No, you're my best friend and the man I love. I would've protected you anyway if we were under different circumstances. You're not the reason I was in the hospital, Adam...Chris is.'' She sighed one again. ''I don't wanna think about him anymore tonight, can you just hold me?''

''Sure.'' Adam said and took the blonde in his arms. They lied back down, Trish closing her eyes once her head hit the pillow. Adam gave her a kiss on her cheek. ''Tomorrow will be better a day, I promise. I still want to have that special night with you we never got to finish.'' he whispered in Trish's ear.

She nodded and within seconds fell into a deep slumber not wanting to think anymore about what happened tonight or Chris.

* * *

**A/N:** So I wasn't too crazy about this chapter, please review anyway and tell me what you think.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Thanks once again for reviewing **Cheerprincess13**, **Trishrocks**, and **Ainat**. The story is finally near the end. I think this this will be the second to last chapter and off to a new fic. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing as much as you guys did. You've kept up with this story for almost an entire year, and I'm glad that you guys have stuck around this long. It means alot for sure.

* * *

After tossing and turning the majority of the night, a frightened Trish woke up from her sleeping state gasping for air after the nightmare she just had. It had been years since she had one and finally it had tooken place once again this very particular night after she had fainted at the concert earlier. The Diva placed her hand over her beating heart, trying to calm herself down from her sudden impulse that caused Adam to jump up from his sleep also.

''Trish, what's wrong?'' he asked placing a hand over her shoulder. He reached across her and turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand to get a good look at the blonde. ''Baby?''

''I had a nightmare about Chris,'' she croaked. ''Adam, it seemed so real. I was at the hospital still out of it...and Chris...he came to my room...and kissed me...I couldn't breathe...and I-''

''Trish, calm down for a moment. Get your thoughts together. I'm not going anywhere, any time soon.'' he said as he began rubbing her back to soothe her. ''Take in some deep breaths, okay?''

Trish nodded and followed his instructions. She sat in silence letting Adam to continue to rub her back to calm her down. He had never seen her as shaken up as much as she was now. _Just how bad was this dream?_ he thought.

''Can you give me a drink of water, please?'' She lightly panted. She seemed to be a little calmer since she was barely able to speak in a full sentence minutes before.

''Sure.'' Adam nodded. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. After removing the cap from the bottled water he handed it over to Trish, taking a seat next to her in bed.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.'' Adam said pushing a few strands out of hair out of her face. ''Feeling better?''

Trish nodded. ''Much.''

''What about your vision and the headache?''

''The blurred vision is gone and my headache is too.'' She sighed and placed the bottle of water on the nightstand. ''I never want to have another dream like I just did ever again.''

''Is was that bad?'' Adam asked.

She nodded once again. ''It was by far one of the worse I've had.'' she replied. She shuddered lightly when she thought once again about the nightmare.

''Well, what happened?''

Trish exhaled before finally opening her mouth to say something. ''Well, I was in the hospital and I was still unconscious. No one not even the doctor was in the room when all of a sudden Chris comes in with this sick smile on his face-the same smile he had when he attacked you at the beach. But anyway, he came over to my bed and there was nothing I could say or do because as I said before I was still unconscious. Before I knew it his lips were but a few centimeters away from mine and he kissed me.''

''I woke up while he kissed me...and I tried fighting back, but I couldn't. It was like my body just would not respond. I tried making noises to stop him, but he just wouldn't. As he kissed me I felt as if I couldn't breathe and the air out of me was being sucked out. It felt so real, Adam.'' The Diva said as tears began to form in her eyes. She was so tired of crying, but how could she not with the type of situation she was in?

In utter frustration, Trish threw her her head in her hands. ''I'm so tired of crying about him, Adam. I'm tired of him harassing us and thinking all of this is a game. I just wish...I just wish I could get away from all of this!'' she exclaimed. Finally the tears that once clouded her brown eyes flowed down her cheeks. Within seconds she fell into Adam's sobbing uncontrollably over everything that had happened over the weeks including earlier that night.

''I know,'' Adam said stroking her blonde hair. ''I wish I could take you away from all of this. I hate this is just as much as you do, but what else is there to do besides give him that one good ass kicking that he so rightfully deserves? I mean its not like Vince is actually going to fire him if he hears about all of this and its not like a restraining order will do anything considering he works with us.''

Trish sniffled. ''I don't want you to resort to violence, Adam no matter how much deserves it. The doctor told me getting restraining actually would be useful. I know it sounds crazy to get one on a co-worker, but I'm sure it would restrict him from being in storylines with us, matches, shoots, etc. I know it could work. I don't want to continue living like this and I know you don't either.''

''No, I don't, so when do you want to get it?''

''Before I go back to work for sure.''

''Then its settled,'' he said placing a hand on her knee. ''We're getting a restraining order.''

Trish nodded. ''Yes it is.''

Adam kissed her forehead. ''Great. Come on, you need your rest.''

''I'm really not tired anymore. Can you stay up with me? I know you have to be at the arena tomorrow, but-''

''You don't have to ask me twice. What do you wanna do?''

''Well, there's not much for me to do besides stay in bed,'' she chuckled lightly. ''Wanna see what's on tv? I know there's some kind of movie on demand.''

Adam laid his body across the bed, propping his elbows up on the bed. ''We can do that. What kind of movie are you up for tonight? Romance, horror...I shouldn't have said that. Next genre...um...sci-fi, action, comedy, what?''

''I'm in the mood for a comedy. I need a good laugh, you know? Plus I think this could make up for out lost time together. I don't even have to get out of bed.'' Trish smiled.

''I like how you think, Stratigias. I really like how you think.''

''Glad you do.''

Adam grabbed the remote from the center of the bed and turned on the television. ''Let's see what we have here tonight.''

* * *

The next day, Trish woke up with a smile on her face when she felt a soft kiss from Adam being placed on her shoulder. She opened her tired brown eyes and met her eyes with Adam's. He laid next to her in bed and propped his elbow on the bed for support.

''Goodmorning.'' She said.

''Goodmorning to you too. How did you sleep last night after the movie?''

''As I recall I fell asleep in your arms like a baby.''

''You did, and it boy was it hard to get you out of them. You looked so calm, so peaceful. I knew I couldn't wake you from your sleep, sleeping beauty.'' Adam smiled.

''Sleeping beauty? You always give me a new nickname now, what's next? Baby-cakes?''

''What?'' Adam chuckled. ''Where'd you get that nickname from?'

''My fourth grade teacher used to always call me that. I hated that nickname.'' Trish said scrunching her nose in disgust.

''Okay, now I'm going to start calling you that because you don't want me to. So baby-cakes, what's our plans for today?''

''You mean my plans? I guess I'll see what Tor and Stace are doing. I think Ames is scheduled for a match tonight, so she won't be able to hang out here.''

''Not anymore.'' Adam simply said.

''What do you mean 'not anymore'? Did she have one in the first place or something?'' Trish asked curiously.

''She did, but there's a change of plans today. The arena was broken into last night and they're running an investigation on who was the culprit or culprits who broke inside so the show is canceled. Although that's bad for the arena, that's great for us because now I get to stay here and be with you.''

''Hmm...I like that idea. So what do you have in mind for us today? Planning on spoiling me?''

''You know it. Starting with breakfast in bed. Room service should be coming up in a little bit, so do what you have to do and afterwards sit tight, my love.''

Trish nodded and headed to the bathroom to start her daily routine.

Ten minutes later a knock came to the door. Adam stood to his feet and turned the knob, greeting the server who pushed the cart of food into the room. Adam grabbed his wallet from the nightstand and grabbed a ten dollar bill. He handed over the bill and sent the server on his way.

''Enjoy.'' he said before making his way out of the door.

''Thanks.'' Adam said.

The same time the server left out, Trish returned to the bedroom. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the breakfast Adam had ordered for the both of them for breakfast. She took a seat on the bed waiting for Adam to return to it.

He grabbed the breakfast tray sitting on the cart and made his way over to the bed to a smiling Trish, her smile even wider than before. Adam sat the tray on the bed. ''I wish I could've made all of this for you, but-''

''No, don't be sorry. I thought this was actually thoughtful and sweet of you. I've never been given breakfast in bed.''

''Not even from Chris?''

''Nope, not even from Chris, but enough about him. Aren't you going to join me? There's plenty enough for the both of us.''

''I guess I can.'' He grabbed the second fork sitting on the tray and picked up some cheese quiche sitting on the plate, holding it up to Trish's mouth. ''Taste.''

Trish giggled and opened her mouth and let Adam feed her breakfast to her. ''I don't even like quiche that much, but I enjoyed that one.''

''Good for me, huh?''

''Yep.''

After breakfast Adam left Trish to rest in their room while he swam in the pool located downstairs as well as run a few errands afterwards. While he was downstairs, Trish decided to watch tv. She flicked through the channels, but didn't see anything she was interested in, so she decided to grab her phone to call her family until a knock came to the door. Trish slowly got out of bed since she was still a bit weak from yesterday. She looked out of the peephole and it was none other than her redheaded bestfriend, Amy.

Trish smiled and quickly opened the door, hugging her friend as soon the door was no longer keeping them apart.

''I heard about last night, are you okay? We were so scared for you. We didn't know whether to call or what, but we did talk to Adam, so he cleared everything up.''

''I'm feeling alright. Still a little weak, but that's normal, what's up with you...or better yet what's up with you and Jason?'' Trish asked taking her seat back in bed.

Amy blushed. ''Well, when he talked to me that day at the arena he told me he didn't want us to not be friends, but would actually want more than that, and I said the same thing.''

Trish squealed, ''So are you two together now?''

Amy nodded with a smile.

The Canadian Diva squealed once again. ''Does any of the girls know?''

''Nope. You're the only one I've told so far. I wasn't planning on telling anyone until I told you.''

Cocking her head slightly, Trish put her hand over her chest. ''Aww, Ames, I feel so special.''

''Now that I told you about Jason and I, expect you to come clean about you and Adam. Don't deny, Trish. I see the way you two look at eachother. That's not just friendship. There's more. I know.''

''Looks can be very deceiving, Ms. Dumas, you know?''

''Of course I know, but I also know when someone's with eachother. I may not catch straight on to it, but I know eventually. That's how I knew about Peter and Torrie. Tor didn't evem have to tell me. I already knew.''

''So you're saying because you assumed that Torrie and Peter were together and were right, Adam and I are together also?''

''No. Like I said before, I see the way you look at eachother. Why are you be so difficult about this? Is it because of the rumor that went around last month?''

''No...'' Trish said. Amy gave her a knowing look. Trish rolled her eyes. ''Okay, yes.''

''We're not even at the arena, Trish!''

''I know, but word spreads so fast around here. These walls are not that thick. Believe me, Ames, I would've told you, but not where anyone could hear.''

''I know what you mean now. Word does spread fast. You're lucky, Stratigias, you have a good excuse to say yourself.'' Amy joked. ''So does anyone else know?''

''Only you and Stace. Tor will find out eventually, but not just yet. I want all of this Chris drama to out of the way before I tell anyone and I mean anyone else.''

''I don't blame you. Speaking of Chris, I heard he was on a date with Maryse at Central Park also from Maryse herself telling anyone and everyone who was nearby.''

''He what?'' Trish asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe he had resorted back to following them again.

''Forget that I said anything. I don't want to stress out you even more than you already have are.'' The rehead said. She knew it was a bad idea coming here when Trish needed to actually be resting instead of talking and worrying about Chris more than she was in the first place.

Trish sighed, ''Ames, I think the best thing for me is to be alone right now. I call you when I'm up for talking.''

Amy simply nodded and headed to the door. ''I'm sorry, Trish.''

''Its alright, Ames. I shouldn't have mentioned him in the first place.'' Trish said looking at the wall. She couldn't even look at Amy right now. It wasn't that she was mad at her. She was mad at herself for not following doctor's orders and staying in bed. Had she not invited Amy inside then she wouldn't be once again thinking about what Chris would do next to terrorize she and Adam. She'd rather had thought about all of this when she went back to work. Well...at least she found out before he planned on doing anything else or was he doing such at this very moment?

A little bit after four Adam arrived back in the room with a bag of food at hand from the local cafe.

''Sorry I was gone so long, the errands kept me out longer than I thought.'' He noticed Trish wasn't in the same mood she was in before he left. She seemed to be pissed. ''You okay?''

''I'm fine...I just have alot on my mind. That's all.'' she replied. ''What's in the bag?''

''A salad for two, some white pasta, and lemonade. I just thought you'd be hungry so I bought it. We can always order room service if you're still hungry.''

''No, I appreciate it. Thank you.'' she genuinely smiled. It was the first time she smiled since Amy told her about Chris most likely following she and Adam.

''Its no problem.'' He sat the bag of food down on the bed, soon after placing the containers of food on the bed. ''Come on, let's eat.''

The pair began to eat...well Adam at least. While eating, he noticed Trish barely had touched her salad or pasta, which were both her favorite things to eat. He knew something was wrong, so he stopped what he was doing and finally broke their tension between them.

''What's wrong, Trish?'' he asked. ''I know something is on your mind and it just got there when I left, so tell me what's going on.''

Trish sighed. ''Promise you won't say I told you so?''

''You know I would never say that. What is it? Just tell me.''

''Not listening to doctor's orders, I invited Amy inside and she told me something that I wish I didn't even know...Chris might have followed us to the park.''

Adam sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He put his hands together and calmly said, ''I'm gonna kick his ass. That's it. Nothing to it.''

''Adam, what did I tell you? You don't need to resort to violence.''

Adam stood to his feet and turned to Trish. ''With Chris you do.'' He started for the door until Trish stopped him by grabbing his arm.

''Adam, please!'' She lowered her voice. ''I don't want you to go to jail. We're getting a restraining order soon enough.''

''Restraining order isn't going to stop me from wanting to beat him until he can no longer walk. I still haven't forgotten about when he kissed you.''

His hand was now on the knob, ready to turn it until another knock came to the door. Adam opened the door, his eye twitching slightly when he saw just the person he wanted to see that night; Chris. Without holding anything back a hard right connected with Chris' jaw causing the older man to fall to the ground.

''You wanna follow us? Huh?'' Adam said to his former best friend who was holding his jaw. ''Get up!'' he said pulling him to his feet to punch him in the stomach.

''Adam, stop!'' Trish exclaimed, tears in her eyes from what she had just seen. She didn't want it all to come down to this. Adam resorting to violence like Chris had been doing in the past.

Before Adam could strike Chris once again, Chris gave Adam a few knees to his stomach. The fight eventually led inside the room, both men hammering away at eachother.

''You guys, stop! Please stop!'' She broke down. ''I never wanted any of this to happen between us, so please, just stop fighting, stop hating eachother, and just stop harassing us, Chris.''

''Trish, you don't even know the reason why I'm here.'' Chris said. Adam was about to throw another blow to his face until they both stood to their feet to listen to what she had to say.

''I don't need to know why you were here. I don't even know why you came here. We have nothing to talk about besides the fact that you followed Adam and I once again!'' Her voice got quiet as more tears gushed down her cheeks. ''I don't love you anymore, Chris. I haven't for a long time now. I don't want to be with you and don't want anything to do with you. I love Adam, Chris. As hard as that may sound, I love him, not you and you need to accept that.''

''I already have...well trying to. That's actually the reason why I came here. Yes, I followed you two to the park, but when I saw you faint I knew I was the reason for that. I just knew it. When I realized that, I just knew I needed to give up. I didn't want to hurt you once again even despite seeing you with him.'' Chris pointed to Adam. ''I have no reason to continue what I've been doing, because it's not doing anything but hurting you mentally and physically, Trish and bringing you two even closer than before as much as I hate to say it. No matter how many times I try to hurt you or Adam, it never fails, I bring you two closer. I did alot of thinking last night about all of this.''

''And what did you conclude?'' Trish asked.

Chris sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. ''That even if you two were seeing eachother straight after you broke it off with me the second time, I'm also the reason for that. I drove you two together when I decided to blow you off on our special night, Trish. I don't want to feel like I'm responsible for driving you two together, but I know I'm the prime reason for that. I never wanted to hurt you, Trish. I didn't even intend on hurting, Adam, but I truly did want you to feel my pain past the rumor. I wanted you to hurt, just like how I did when you left me.''

''Why did it take all of this for you to realize this, Chris? We weren't trying to hurt you if you thought we were nor were we seeing eachother behind your back.''

''I was too stubborn, I guess, but I've admitted what I've done and I'm just glad that I had enough courage to do that. I know wouldn't have the day before. I know I acted like a jerk, but seeing you and Adam together just made me turn into an entirely different person. Jess, even said she didn't recognize who I was by the way I've been acting. I just...can't continue with that kind of behavior. I'm a forty year old man and I acted like a fourteen year old.''

''You're not the only one who didn't act their age.'' Adam mumbled, his arms folded across his chest as he looked out of the window. He turned to the man he once called his best friend. ''I completely resorted to violence to try to get a point across.''

''Because I kept attacking you.'' Chris said. He looked at Trish and sighed. ''Nothing can change what I've done to either of you, but if it does help...I apologize for all of the pain I've caused. The attacks, the forcing myself on you, Trish, the harsh words, accusations...all of it. I'm...sorry.''

Trish swallowed, her voice in a whisper. ''I am too for leading you on. I just...''

Chris nodded. ''I know.'' He started for the door. ''When you return to work whenever you do, don't feel as if you have to keep a close eye on me, because you don't. I'm genuinely speaking here, Trish.''

''I can't say that I won't.'' She sniffled.

''Fair enough.'' Chris said, then turned to Adam. ''Do what I couldn't for her.'' he said and left the room, the door making an echo. Once Chris was out of the room, he leaned against the wall as tears welled in his blue eyes. He and Trish were done and over, and it hurt him to finally accept that, wishing they could still be what they once were. Chris started to his room. When he finally reached the door, he made his way inside.

After closing and locking the door, The Manhasset native took a seat on the bed and put his head in hands letting the tears that were in his eyes fall down his cheeks. He went inside his backpocket and pulled out a picture of he and Trish. It was a photo of them during a Christmas party hosted by Vince McMahon himself. Chris studied the picture, tracing it with his finger. As he held the photo in his hands, the tears came down even faster. How was he ever going to get over her?


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reviewing **jcott3**, **Ainat**, and **Trishrocks**. I've just gotten over a two month case of writer's block, so please excuse the chapter. Its more so a filler to clear some of the air in the story. I know I said the last chapter might be the second to last, but I decided to extend the story a little longer. Think you guys can bear with me? Lol! Once again this is just a filler chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The moon peeked through the dark sky that night, illuminating the room that lie a sleeping Trish. She had fainted yet again hours before and Adam honestly didn't know when she would open her brown eyes.

He stood outside on the balcony, thinking to himself. Tonight had been the night he promised Trish would be better after everything she had endured yestereve, but the exact opposite happened after the events that took place earlier today. He actually thought he was protecting her, but in reality he was only hurting her even more than before. He still couldn't get the look of disappoinment he had seen on her face once Chris left the room out of his mind.

The Canadian man slightly turned around to see if the blonde had awaken or made any kind of movement since he last checked on her. She was still breathing, yet she hadn't moved from the same spot since.

As Adam watched her sleeping ever so soundly, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. Pale skin and all. She had been through so much the past month and attacking his former best friend obviously didn't help out the situation. He was supposed to be the one who was to take her away from all of the hurting, when he did just that only a few hours before. If anyone in the city of New York felt like the biggest asshole it was Adam. For going against her wishes and probably making her see that he actually wasn't too different from Chris. He hoped that when she finally did wake up that she would see that he was only trying to look out for her best interest. Even if his way of handling the situation was far from mature.

He walked inside of the room and closed the balcony door behind himself, being careful not to scare if she just so happened to did wake up. He kneeled before the bed and lightly caressed her cheek. So pale and cold it was. If that wasn't enough to make him feel even worse than he already did, he didn't know what could.

An hourly slowly passed by before Trish finally opened her eyes. She scoped the room, feeling a chill once she was able to get a good view of her surroundings. The lights were off and the only source of light came from the moon. She heard heavy breathing and averted her eyes to the sleeping figure slumped over on the floor; Adam.

A half-smile appeared on her face when she saw him lying the way he was. One arm was outspread on the bed while the other lie lamely against the white carpet. Trish reached out her hand and lightly caressed his cheek. The moment the Canadian Superstar felt her touch he jumped up, making Trish jump as hard.

''I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.'' She stammered.

''No, don't be.'' He said wiping his tired eyes. ''I didn't know I drifted off to sleep.'' He pulled himself up with the bed's support and took a seat on it. ''How are you feeling? Better, I hope.'' _No thanks to me_, he thought.

''Better. Much better.'' She corrected herself. Then she paused for a second trying to find the words to say to break the tension that she knew was there between she and the man she loved. It didn't take a scientist to know that couple obviously had some fences that needed to be mended. Tonight.

Trish cleared her throat, ''I heard you talking to yourself while I was out of it again. You seemed sorry about today,''

''I am. All of it...even attacking Chris. Gosh, I thought I'd never hear myself say that.''

''Yeah, well I did. Yes, you acted like a complete jerk today and made me more disappointed and angry than I've ever been at you, but as always you admitted your mistakes in the end, which is why I'm so crazy about you. You're not afraid to admit you're wrong or sorry. I've never been with a man who was comfortable with doing that...not even Chris.''

Adam sighed. ''I can't help it. I really am sorry about what happened today, especially after I promised you it would be a better. I mean I went against your wishes of wanting a restraining order, I attacked someone in front of you, and I made you cry. Not to mention was the reason for your fainting. That's not how I wanted this day to go. I know you were having second thoughts when I was doing all of this.''

He was beginning to ramble now. ''I just didn't want to see you hurt anymore, but I was only adding injury to insult. Look, I know-''

Before Adam could spew another word, Trish swiftly threw the covers back, leaned forward, and had cut him off with her lips. The kiss lasted a good ten seconds before Trish broke away with a giggle, shutting Adam up finally.

''I know why you did what you did, Adam. As stupid as it was, I know why. Please don't beat yourself up any longer, because I already know you're sorry. I can see that.'' Trish stated as she looked in his eyes. She knew once Adam started beating himself up over something he wouldn't stop.

''Really?''

Trish nodded. ''Now will you shut up and kiss me?''

A smile appeared on Adam's face the moment he heard those words. She honestly didn't have to tell him twice before he gladly pulled her into his arms and captured her lips into a sweet, tender kiss. Trish giggled against his lips as she brushed his wavy hair out of his face and cupped his face in her hands. She slowly leaned back in bed, taking Adam with her. The Rated R Superstar didn't complain and found himself deepening the kiss between he and the Diva of the Decade.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **The final and last chapter has come! This story has been somewhat of a roller coaster ride. I never imagined that this story would end up being forty-six chapters nor did I imagine that it would take more than a year to write, but now its complete and I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter just as much as you enjoyed the first. Thanks so much for all the reviews you have sent me countless times **Ainat**, **jcott3**, and **Trishrocks**. You guys have stuck around the longest and have inspired me to fullest, and for that I thank you so much. I also want to take the time out to thank those who have favorited and alerted this story as well as newer reviewers like **4everY2JLitafan** and **BrokenWings573**. Without any of you guys I wouldn't be able to continue either. Please enjoy.

* * *

Since Adam was with Jay grabbing a coffee at the airport's café, Trish saw it as a good idea to check her voicemail that she hadn't checked in over a day. Just as she was about to put the cellular device up to her ear to hear the voicemail that she had gotten from her sister late last night, she saw just the person she had been needing to talk to since Wednesday; Amy. Trish looked down at her watch. 5:30. Their flight wasn't until 6:15. She knew that if she did want to make up with her best friend before their flight, now was the perfect time to do so.

Trish stood to her feet, an deep sigh escaping her lips. This was the first time she and Amy had ever had some sort of a fallout, and she honestly didn't know what to say in order to resolve the situation. She just hoped Amy would actually be understanding as to why she dismissed her the way she did. Trish pushed the door of the women's restroom back. She swallowed hard as soon as she saw the redhead in the mirror. Amy saw her as well. Neither of the two saying a word, until Amy finally spoke up.

"Hi," she said quietly, a small smile on her face.

"...Hi." Trish said. She tucked some blonde hairs behind her ear, trying to find something else to say in order to keep her where she was. "I just wanted to-"

Amy had cut her off before she could say another word, "I'm really sorry about the day,'' she started. ''I shouldn't have told you anything regarding Chris knowing you were already stressed as it is. I just thought that you would like to know just to be safe. You and Adam."

"No, don't be. You were only trying to look out for me and Adam. I just didn't want to hear it because I was stressed, but that doesn't mean I was angry with you or that it didn't need to be said. I was actually glad you told me after it was all said and done. I'm the one that should be sorry. The way I dismissed wasn't cool at all. I'm really sorry, Ames."

Amy smiled, ''I know you are. I was going to apologize before now, but I didn't exactly know what to say or if it was actually a good idea to return to the room knowing that you should be resting. That was another thing that I should've thought about.''

"Amy, will you stop trying to take the blame?'' Trish laughed. ''You didn't do anything wrong. I let you in and I was the one who wasn't acting like a good friend. Not the other way around. I'm glad you told me - so glad because the issue with Chris is no more."

''What?'' Amy said happily, with a smile that just could not be contained. She threw her arms around Trish in a huge hug. "That's great! Did you tell anyone else? What made him finally lay off?"

"The night I fainted he said he felt responsible and came to my and Adam's room to apologize. There's too much to get into detail with, but he's finally accepted that I want to be with Adam and that I love him. He's finally accepted that, Ames."

"I'm so happy for you guys. I would tell Jay, but he still doesn't even know that you two are together...or does he?"

"Only you and Tor know." Trish said throwing her hands up in defense with a slight giggle. "Adam may have told him by now, though. I'm not mad at him if he has. People are going to find out eventually. Just hope not right now. People still have no idea about you two, do they?"

"Not at all, and I'd like to keep it that way for the time being."

"I know how you feel. Well I better head back to my suitcases before I have to report stolen items. Oh, there's nothing like getting on a later flight to a show that you have little time to practice for."

Amy groaned inwardly, "I know what you mean. I'll see you later, blondie. I'm gonna go catch up with Tor. She wants to be look in some fashion catalogue with her so she can pick out an outfit for some blind date Stacy is setting her up on tonight. I know nothing about fashion. She's asking advice from the wrong person."

"Wait - didn't Stacy set her up with a friend of hers? What happened?"

Amy shook her head, "You don't even wanna know; he had a girlfriend the whole time he was out on a date with Tor. She called the other night and she answered. Amy started for the door, "Never saw Tor that angry in my life. See you, Trish." Amy waved as she headed out the door.

"See you, Ames."

* * *

Although some of the Divas didn't think it was a good idea that she compete in the fatal four way tonight, Trish thought otherwise. She was determined to show once again that she wasn't at the top of the Divas division for nothing. With or without a championship around her waist. As the Diva was warming up for the upcoming match with Lisa Marie, Nora, and Amy, a pair of hands covered her eyes. She knew just who it was. She pushed away from Adam.

"You jerk," she giggled. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Uh...yeah, I do, but that didn't stop me now did it?" Adam snickered, causing Trish to pass a sharp glare at him. "So the Divas didn't do a good job of convincing you to not compete, huh?"

"Not at all. And if they can't convince me, you can't either, mister." Trish poked Adam's chest.

"I wouldn't do such a thing." Adam smirked. He leaned against the wall, never taking his eyes off Trish. "I hope you do well tonight."

"Thank you. I hope you do well in your promo, although you tend to ad-lib regardless."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Yet they still come out gold." He teased.

"Trish, you're on two minutes! Now's time to head to the gorilla." A backstage coordinator shouted.

"Good luck, gorgeous." Adam whispered before Trish headed to the gorilla position. Trish smiled and waved at Adam. She made her way down the hall, warming up some more before it was time to go the ring.

Adam's smirk grew even more when he saw Trish down at the gorilla. She was just as passionate as he was about wrestling and she wasn't even in a title match. Once Trish's music hit Adam took off to the catering room until he was later on called out to do a promo featuring he and Paul. He felt his stomach grumble, and he knew as soon as he entered the canteen he was grabbing a bite to eat. That coffee cake he had early that morning did nothing for him.

Juggling the green apple in the palm of his hand, Adam took a seat next to Jason in the catering room who was all smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" Adam asked catching the obnoxious grin that lie on his friend's face. Something was up because he hadn't seen his friend that happy in years. _He must've got laid,_ Adam thought.

Jay raked his fingers through his blonde hair and looked at his best friend, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I've asked you that question over a dozen times before, you should know I won't say anything." He took a bite out of his apple. "So you gonna tell me?" he asked munching away.

"Its Amy," Jason started. He began to blush, "She makes me a feel like a whole new person. I'm...crazy about her, dude."

Adam's eyes practically bugged out of his head as he took another big out of the green fruit. With a mouthful he said, "Amy, Amy?"

"Who else? I mean how many Amy's do we know besides this one." Jason's smile quickly faded. "You better not tell anyone."

"Why would I? A rumor was already spread about Trish and I, why would I want that to happen to you?" Adam chuckled.

"True, well I'm going to hit the weights around here. I'll see you in a bit, man."

"Later, man."

Jason nodded with a smile and exited the canteen, leaving Adam to help himself plenty to the food and water sitting on the catering table. He went back up to the table to grab a bottle of water out of the cooler. Once he returned to his seat, the door knob of the canteen turned and entered none other than the man he once called a friend. Chris just stood there for a few seconds, looking at his former best friend. In an instance, he turned on his heel, ready to leave the room until Adam stopped him.

"Chris, don't go."

The Fozzy frontman turned around to face his fellow Canadian. He looked horrible. His eyes were blood-shot, he was growing a 5 o' clock shadow, and his face looked like the color had been drained out of it. The day before Trish stated she no longer loved him, and in a matter of a day he turned into a wreck.

"Please sit down." Adam said showing sincerity in his voice as if he actually was worried about his former friend. With a slight hesitation, Chris finally took a seat. A deep sigh escaped his lips the moment he took a seat. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, unable to look at the man sitting across from him. He was far too ashamed to do so. Silence filled the air instantly.

A minute slowly passed by before the silence was broken, "How have you been?" Chris didn't say anything. "Is everything okay?" There was still no reply. Another moment silence passed until Chris finally said something this time.

"Why are you being nice to me, Adam? After everything I've done to you and Trish, why?"

"Because I know Trish wouldn't want it to be this way - us hating eachother. I don't even hate you, Chris."

Chris scoffed, "You always were the forgiving type," he sighed. "That's another reason why I'm sure Trish fell for you. Even in the most fucked up situations you always manage to forgive."

"Well, many people managed to do the same after cheating on my wife during the whole debacle with Amy, Matt, and I. There's no reason for me to hold a grudge against you, because its not going to do anything but keep negativity in tact, especially being that we work together. And despite everything has happened from the other night to last month, you were once a friend of mine, so I still do have an inch of care for you."

Tears began to form in Chris' eyes from hearing Adam's words. He didn't expect him to be so cordial with him. He thought he would still be holding a grudge against him for the pain that he had caused so many times before. This was just all too surreal for him.

"Thank you for that," Chris nodded. "I know that you two love eachother, and that's something I can't change, but please as I've said before; do what I couldn't do for Trish. She deserves so much better than what she had all of these years."

He continued, "A couple days ago when I came to that room I didn't want to admit that I was solely responsible for you two falling for eachother, well now I can. I may not ever get over, Trish, but at least I know I can rest assured knowing that she's happy with someone she loves, especially someone like you. You're too much of a good person for your own good, Copeland. Too good." Chris lightly chuckled, then his smile faded. "She needs that in her life."

"I know she does," Adam whispered as the tears began to form in his eyes also. "I know."

Chris stood to his feet, nodding his head once more with a frown on his face. He headed to the door. Once his hand reached the door knob, the older Canadian turned back to his former best friend, "I hope one day, somewhere down the road, the three of us can somewhat have what we once had. Even if it is for the sake of my children, who just can't stop asking about you or Trish." He half-smiled.

"Maybe we can. Never say never, you know. And I'm sure Trish would absolutely love that."

"I'm sure she would."

Those were the last words the Manhasset native spoke before disappearing through the door, leaving Adam alone once again. He heard Trish's music play over the speakers, a smile appearing on his face once he realized she won her match. The Canadian man stood to his feet, pausing for a moment to take in what just happened seconds before. Although he and Chris would probably never be friends again under the circumstances, he was content with that. It was now official that he and Trish could finally start their lives together without a lingering struggle in the way.

Adam made his way out of the catering room and into the hall, there he saw Trish celebrating her win with Torrie and Stacy. Both of them engulfing the Diva in a hug for her hard-fought efforts after fainting two days before. She really was a fighter.

With a smile on his face, and his hands in his jean pockets, Adam joined the trio of blondes. He greeted the three of them and pulled Trish into a hug as well, congratulating her on her win.

"Congratulations, gorgeous." he whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms. "You really are fighter, you know that?"

Trish pulled away from Adam with a smile on her face, "Babe," The minute Torrie Wilson heard those words her jaw dropped. She didn't hold her face like that for too long, because a squeal that was deafening filled the halls of the arena.

"I just knew you two were together!" She exclaimed. She turned to Stacy, "Stace, come on, let's leave the two love-birds be. I still need help with this date of mines tonight. I'll see you two later. I'm so happy for you guys."

Torrie pulled Trish into another hug, followed by Adam. She squealed once more, dragging Stacy Keibler by the arm with her to the women's locker room. Stacy just shook her head as she looked at the Canadian couple.

"Wow, didn't expect that." Adam chuckled.

"Neither did I. What did you do while I was out in the ring? I'm sure you were just miserable without me." Trish said throwing her hand on her forehead as if she were about to faint.

"I had a chat with someone," he started.

"Someone as in Chris? I knew there was still-"

"No, no. Everything was cool. We talked like two civil adults and everything now is 100% resolved. We truly can move forward in our relationship now without any worries. Its over, Trish. Its officially over."

Trish threw her arms around Adam's neck when she heard those words. Nothing needed to be said judging by the way of how happy she was. Everything was now falling in place one step at a time. She couldn't be more happy.

Adam pulled away from her with a heart laugh, "Glad to know you're just as happy as I am."

"Why wouldn't I be? Is this really happening?"

"It is. I don't care what anyone says about us...come here, you." Adam said and pulled Trish into a sweet kiss that grabbed the attention of a few returning Divas to the backstage area as well as a couple of other wrestlers on the red roster, causing wolf whistles from left and right to emerge. Perfect timing at its best.

* * *

A smile spread across Trish's lips as she looked at the photo sitting on the desk in her Toronto office home of she and her fiancé. She never expected that she would ever fall for her best friend, let alone be asked for her hand in marriage a little over a year ago. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she thought about the night he proposed to her. Nothing went as planned. He had taken her out to a nice bistro in East Toronto. Just as they were about to cross the street to head into the restaurant, a small vehicle road through a vast puddle of water from the rain earlier that day, showering Adam from head to toe in his brand new, tailored suit for the special occasion. Trish couldn't help but burst into tears of laughter.

To make matters worse, his wallet had gotten wet and the tip for the night was rather soggy. For the big finale, his proposal to Trish, Adam got down on one knee, taking her hand in his, ready to take out the black jewelry out of his pocket until he realized he had left her wedding ring in a special place that he ended up forgetting about. If things couldn't be far more embarrassing, the entire restaurant was all eyes on the Canadian couple. Adam felt fleeing the tiny bistro in an instance, but he didn't. And despite not having the ring, Trish accepted anyway. The bistro instantly broke out in a fit of applauses when she did and furthermore when they kissed. Adam might have not thought the night was perfect, but Trish did in every way possible.

She heard the doorbell ring. That could only be Adam at the door, returning back from the states after being away for almost a week promoting a new WWE Film of his. While Trish was off for a week, Adam indeed was hard at work. She hopped to her feet and made her way to the door. The moment she saw Adam, standing there with a pair of ripped jeans and a gray Affliction shirt, looking sexy as ever, she jumped into his arms, placing kisses all over his face. Adam couldn't help, but laugh and found himself placing his hands under her bottom to hold her up. He kicked the door closed with his foot and kissed her lips.

"Come on, let's go into the kitchen." she whispered against his lips. Adam followed her command and carried her into the kitchen. The moment he saw the lighted candles and food sitting on the table, his face lit up even more. He stood her to her feet and went near the table, admiring his welcome back present. He really was lucky to have her. He turned around to face her, a smile that just couldn't be wiped away on his face.

"You're incredible, you know that?" He walked towards Trish, cupped her face in his hands, and softly kissed her lips. Once the kiss was over, Adam leaned his forehead against Trish's. "Thank you for this." He said looking deeply in her eyes.

"It was no problem. Come on, let's eat." Trish took his hand and lead him to the table. Adam pulled out a chair for Trish and took a seat across from her. Adam opened the bottle of wine sitting on the table. He took Trish's wine glass in her hand until she stopped him. "Oh, no babe I won't be having any wine."

"You sure?"

Trish nodded. "It really wouldn't be good for the baby." She said with a straight face. She was waiting to see if Adam would catch on to her confession. He paused for a second when it finally set it what she said. Did she really say something about a baby?

Adam turned his attention away from his wine glass to Trish. His brows furrowed into a puzzled look. "Did you just say not good for the baby?"

She nodded once more, "Yes, I did. I went to the doctor after feeling abdominal problems and they told me," She said as tears began to form in her eyes. She placed her hand over Adam's and looked in his eyes before saying the words, "Baby...we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby?" Adam asked almost at lost for words. This was the last thing he thought he'd ever hear Trish say once he came back to Toronto. "We're having a baby!" He pulled his chair out and kissed Trish's forehead. She scooted her chair to an angle, so that she could face Adam more.

"I know! I would've told you as soon as I found out, but I wanted it to be a surprise. The doctor told me I'm two months along. Very scary considering I was still wrestling during the time. I plan on telling Vince as soon as we return back to work."

"You know what? Tell everybody!" Adam exclaimed. "Does anyone else know?"

"You're the baby's father, so of course you would know first. There's so many people we have to tell. The doctors say the baby is healthy, so we have plenty of telling to do."

"Yes, we do. The food's probably cold by now from all of this talking, we can always eat it as leftovers, but you wanna go out for ice cream and a walk on the beach, Mom?"

"Only if you're paying, Daddy." Trish said standing to her feet with a toothy grin. She blew out the candles, and turned back to Adam, smiling ever so sweetly.

"Not a problem." Adam said kissing her forehead again.

And that's just what they did. After the ice cream shop, they headed to Kew Beach and drove to their favorite spot. Once their feet touched the sand, they walked along the shores, talking about the little bundle of joy that would change their lives forever once he or she was born.


End file.
